The 83rd Annual Hunger Games
by Fifidear
Summary: The names have been drawn, the trains have fled, and the questions have been answered. Will your tribute survive the 83rd and the horrors that hide behind the arena? Find out! *Closed*
1. Information and News

**These are supposed to be really fun so I thought I'd try it out. **

**I want to try and do my best on this, so I'll be trying to update as **_**MUCH**_** as I can. **

**_Chapters and Story Information:_**

**There will be 12 chapters on the Reapings,1 Chapter on the train, 1 on prepping with the stylists, 1 on Opening Ceremonies, 3 chapters on Training, and 1 chapter on Interviews.**

**In the Reapings, each character will have their own POV, most of which will just have the concept of before the reapings and during them. Good-byes won't be included unless asked for.**

**On the train, I'm having a drawing to see who gets their Point Of View. ****(I thought a drawing would be fun.) {Shrugs}**

**A second drawing will be held to see who gets they're point of view for prepping with the stylists. **

**The Opening Ceremonies will be in third person. As if you were the viewers of Panem.**

**As for the Training Sessions in the Gymnasium, I'll be doing **_**ANOTHER **_**drawing. Plus, a POV from one of the instructors and another third person for Training Scores.**

**In the Interviews it will be in third person again.**

**Then, third person AGAIN for the games. I'm not sure how many chapters will be included, but in the end I may do the a couple POV's of the last standing.**

**A couple breaks will be included in the arena for: Interviews for the final eight's family and friends. Two district POV's of which have tribunes from their district still in the game, for the top five. Capitol reactions to big events happening in the games. Special info breaks. And large Author Notes.**

**(A peice of advice: If your tribute dies in the games, 1. It's nothing personal. Most likely I'm basing this on the amount of skill a tribute has or if their is "special content" added into your form. 2. Don't abandon this story. You're tribute will most likely make a big difference into the story. Probably a problem for enemies or help for an alliance.)**

**NOTE: Peeta and Katniss have fooled the Capitol and there was no war/ rebellion.**

**If you want an alliance, please PM me _and_ the person you want to allign with.**

* * *

**_News:_**

August 18, 2010-

The tribute list if full, but my laptop has gotten a virus so Reapings will have to wait for a while. I'll still be working on Reapings but I can't upload them until my laptop is fixed. Thanks for understanding guys! -Fifi

August 23, 2010-

Yay! The virus is gone, so I'll be uploading a lot more faster. School and sports are coming up soon too, so I won't be that quick on my feet. _But,_ I'll have a schedule worked out by then. No worries yet... -Fifi

August 24, 2010-

Please tell me I'm not the only one screaming of joy for Mockingjay's first appearance in stores today. Also starting today is my soccer practices. So yes, I will be slower on updates but I'll be working as hard as I can to get reapings done before the 7th of September, (the day school starts). In other news, no more questions or sneak peeks sadly. I feel like I've given _way_ to much away. I may be putting in a few drawings on my profile here and there but nothing big. Also- Be sure to check out interview outfits and arena stuff on my profile. (Unless you want to save it all for a suprise.) -Fifi

* * *

_Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Hunger Games, and I'm NOT Suzanne Collins. **_


	2. Sponsor Form, Rules, and Lodge

**I thought it would be fun to also have real sponsors. So here's the form and rules!**

**Rules:**

You can only sponsor _**IN **_the games! Send the form in _**BEFORE **_the games please.

You start off with $1000.

If your tribute survives the bloodbath, you earn $100.

If your tribute kills someone, you earn $200.

If your tribute makes it to the top eight, then you earn $100.

If your tribute makes it to the top six, you earn $200.

If your tribute makes it to the top four, you earn $300.

If the tribute makes it to the top two, then you earn $500.

The district's "mentor" chooses gifts! (As in I'll base on how well the mentor was written to decide what the gift will be.)

**Sponsor Form:**

Sponsor's name:

Tribute's name:

Tribute's district:

**(Please put the form in the reviews. When the game begins you can start sponsoring, then PM me (or review) the amount of money you're giving your tribute.)**

SPONSOR POINTS-

**District One**

Julian Devereux: Kathryn Rivera- $1500

Lexi Miller: Ali- $1950

**District Two**

Arabella Hathaway: Alex Hawk- $1200

Apollo Lunor:

**District Three**

Amelia Arthurs: Bibliophile1318- $2775

Riley White:

**District Four**

Aurelia Loret: BrasilLove- $1275

Safin Bayview:

**District Five**

Nan Weatherall: Turq8- $1650

Jeret Pillar: Pezy- $1000 _(Account no longer existing)_

**District Six**

Toth Attway: Tizronell- $1450

Reed Pokey:

**District Seven**

Shay Auburn: Mary Kate- $2125

Ren Kirro- Mary Kate- $2125

**District Eight**

Sarah Armenta:

Zane Galvin:

**District Nine**

Daisy Rawnsen: Ellie- $1100

Lucas Des' Ray:

**District Ten**

Barley Dawson: Bibliophile- $1575 _(Account no longer existing)_

Devon Vanazuales:

**District Eleven**

Rose Everwish: Ione Yearling- $1100

Ryan Haven:

**District Twelve**

Nirvana Filmore: Cecilia Penske- $1250

Light Rivers:

_Remember that you can sponsor a tribute anytime you like by just filling out a form. Also, you are allowed to sponsor up to two tributes at a time. (When you submit something to _Gain_ sponsor points, both tributes you're sponsoring earn the amount of money you've earned._

_NOTE: If you don't have a sponsor form filled you may still receive sponsor gifts anytime during the games. The same goes for people who have already filled out a form._

-Fifi


	3. Tribute List!

**A/N: I put this up August 18****, 2010**** at 5:31 P****M (****in Pacific Time). **

**Good Luck chosen tributes!**

**District One:**

Female- Lexi Miller

Male- Julian Devereux

**District Two:**

Female- Arabella Hathaway (Bella)

Male- Apollo Lunor

**District Three:**

Female- Amelia Arthurs (Amy)

Male- Riley White

**District Four:**

Female- Aurelia Loret

Male- Safin Bayview

**District Five:**

Female- Nan Weatherall

Male- Jeret Pillar

**District Six:**

Female- Toth Attaway (Tooth)

Male- Reed Pokey

**District Seven:**

Female- Shay Auburn

Male- Ren Kirro

**District Eight:**

Female- Sarah Armenta

Male- Zane Galvin (Blaze)

**District Nine:**

Female- Daisy Rawnsen

Male- Lucas Des' Ray

**District Ten:**

Female- Barely Dawson

Male- Devon Vanazuales (Demon)

**District Eleven:**

Female- Rose Everwish

Male- Ryan Haven

**District Twelve:**

Female- Nirvana Filmore

Male- Light Rivers

**I'll keep updating the list so there's not like ten of them. (Unless I'm in a hurry!)**

**Also, some of you have been requesting the same districts because of the difference of PM and reviewing. So I'm going to try to update the list as much as I can! **

**If you want an alliance with someone, I suggest you PM the tribute's creator and then me.**

**NEWS: I've decided to either right a character's saying at the end of each chapter (unless it's third person) or have a question at the end and the first to reply with the right answer will get sneak peeks on the arena and what will happen in it!**

_Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! _


	4. District One Reapings

**~District One Reapings~**

**Lexi Miller's P.O.V.**

It's reaping day so I wake up earlier than I'm used to.

In minutes I'm up and ready in my new sparkling pink dress. The heels would have to wait until I've finished breakfast.

When I walk out of my room, it seems as though no one was even inside. The house was quiet. Unusual for a gracious day like this. On the reaping my sister would be blabbering about how much her boyfriend will like her new dress.

Mother's not even in the kitchen cooking me a meal.

My bare feet brush against the cold floor as I walk around the house looking for someone.

I get a quick peek of father in his study still working and I'm starting to regret telling father he should take the risk and buy the factory.

"I can hear you Lexi." He says still not looking in my direction, only at the papers he looks at determinedly.

That's when I walk in a twirl in my perfect –lengthen dress. I can't help but giggle a little while doing so.

He finally looks up at me. "That's very nice Lexi, now let me work for a little longer before your mother wakes up."

I frown at him and head towards the living room. It's empty and quiet, just as the kitchen.

Next I'm in the hallway again. My sister's bedroom door is half open so I go inside.

Amy is sleeping still. I can't help but throw a pillow at her face. "You should wake up before mother comes in and realizes you're not ready."

She throws the pillow back at me weakly, barely awake. "Get out now!"

I roll my eyes at her rude hand signal and start for the kitchen again.

Mother stands over the sink rinsing something out. When she turns to me a smile comes across her face. "Oh I love it! It's perfect."

Finally, a person who actually notices me and my dress.

"Amy! Breakfast will be ready soon!" I can hear Amy's groans at mom's comment all the way from across the house.

Father makes his presence, but I walk into my room and start doing my hair for what could be the biggest opportunity of my life.

**

* * *

**

**~District One's Reapings~**

**Julian Devereux's P.O.V.**

The Square has already started flowing with people by the time we've gotten there. It's not even noon yet either.

I take my place with all the other worthless seventeen year olds. The ones who think they can just get their hands on any weapon and kill someone easy. _Idiots._

Hayli Westerfeld makes her way onto the stage perky as ever could be. Her bright orange hair stands out from the deep blue curtains behind her. The ugly tinted green color on her skin matches her olive green eyes. Hayli takes her seat in one of the chairs and relaxes a little. I doubt anyone could have an escort as bad as her, by means of looks _and_ personality.

Our mentor, Daniela Paver walks onto the stage soon after. She blows a couple kisses to the cameras watching her every action.

The mayor walks onto the stage and waves his hand back and forth. Not as a hello, but as a signal to shush.

I don't bother to even listen to the Treaty of Treason or any of the following speeches.

What I _do_pay attention to is Hayli making her way up to the podium. "Ladies first!" She yells out happily. Her hand searches around in the bowl for a while. "Lexi Miller!"

Quickly we're all able to find her in the crowd. Everything about her has some sort of brown feature, her tan skin, her mocha colored hair. Everything, except her brown eyes.

As she walks through the fourteen year –old section, she smiles and gives flirtatious looks to the camera.

"And now for the boy tribute of district one." Hayli slides the second glass ball closer to herself, then digs her hand around in it. "Samuel Smitz."

People from all around groan, moan and yell, anything to show they're unhappy with the results.

Although twelve year –olds get a lot of training through their years, no kid has ever won at that age, so everyone suspects we'll have another disgrace coming into the games again.

A thought strikes at me, in two years I won't have my chances anymore. All the training with my father will be for nothing. "I volunteer!" I start to run towards the stage not even giving a second to spare.

There's a few chants at first and then everyone is cheering me on.

"And what is your name sir?" Hayli has to look up at me slightly because of how tall I am.

I'm careful to keep a smirk only on my face. "Julian Devereux." I wave at the crowd, who's just now quieting down, and take my seat next to Lexi.

The mayor stands up and reads the Treaty of Treason again.

I find my family in the mess of people. Mother si the first to meet my eye.

She's in the very back and has the most worried look on her face. _But why?_

_The hunger games had been my whole life ever since I could talk. Why is she so upset?_

Father stands beside her, a smile is on his face. A proud one too.

At least I know I've done the right thing.

Hayli tells us to shake hands and we stand up in unison.

When we grabs hands, she squeezes tightly. So hard I can't feel the blood rushing through my hand anymore.

I'm able to keep a straight look on my face, just as Lexi is with her smile.

Then I finally look into her eyes. "_You'll be dead by morning." _She says as if actually speaking to me.

I tilt my head challengingly and try to pass on my own message.

_Not if I kill you first._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: What do you think? If you want to add SMALL changes to your tribute, please tell me now before I've started all the chapters.**

**This Chapter's Question- Why do you think I made district ones escort, Hayli, have the last name- "Westerfeld"?**

**Question Difficulty: It depends on what **_**book**_** you've read.**


	5. District Two Reapings

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews! I really couldn't ask for anything better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. It's kind of a no brainer.**

**

* * *

**

**~District Two's Reaping~**

**Arabella Hathaway's P.O.V.**

The walk to the Town Square seems longer than it usually takes. It doesn't help when I'm almost late either.

"Ok, how about Daniela Paver?" Drue almost stumbles to the ground when she steps on a small pebble with her long high heels.

Coral takes her time while thinking.

For years, Drue and Coral would walk up and down streets and try to make up new strategies. In case any which would help us win if we were picked.

I've kind of outgrown them now. It's only a game where we say a tribute and answer how they win.

My head swivels around so I can look back at the group of parents, including my father, who walk and talk behind us. Like we're still kids needing guidance from their guardians. But I love him so much I let it slide.

Coral is taking a while to answer, so I turn back to her. She has the dumb universal thinking look on her face. I can tell she's not faking it. She truly has forgotten.

I give in and say the answer for her, "She faked a fall off a cliff only to land safely on a ledge below. When the cannon didn't go off for a while, the idiotic runner-up went to go check without weapons ready only to get a knife in the head. It's a play-off of the 50th Games, you should know that." My words a slowly lowering in volume.

"Well there's nothing to expect, what do you think is more common, someone from district twelve or district one winning?" Coral says trying to cover up her mistake.

Rolling my eyes, I snarl back at her. "We're supposed to be winning. Neither of them deserve it. None of them deserve it."

Something's been going on between us lately. Maybe it's our eagerness to get picked and earn everything we could have wished for.

A small tug on my hair almost makes me fall backwards. "Hello ladies. What'd I miss?" I turn my head to see Derekk with a fistful of my white hair almost matching the fog nipping at our heels.

"We got Daniela Paver, Mary Grey, Brite Devereux, Nellie Lycodone, Daft Cook, BardolphPaxton, and Daphne Willinson." Druesays in one breath.

Derekk only nods in reply.

For a couple minutes there's nothing but silence.

Voices break in through the weak cracks though soon enough. In less then seconds were surrounded by random voices with missing owners.

Then the fog starts to clear up a little.

It doesn't reveal much; a stage to the left and ropes off sections trapping children to the left.

Derekk follows my dad and all the other parents into the adult group, leaving the three of us alone as we were at first.

Drue walks off to the sixteen year-olds group, so it's just me and coral now.

A wave of shock flows over me when Coral grabs my wrist. I'm about to whack her in the face until I notice it's just the same girl I've been with all along.

We walk towards our roped area in a pair and then settle down in the middle of the crowd.

It's a good view of the stage, too.

The mayor calls out this years mentor, Daft Cook, and then our escort, Silvia Stamnes.

Mayor Paxton says the usual speeches and calls up Silvia within minutes.

As if I'm watching a replay of another Hunger Games Reaping, Silvia starts with the same, "Ladies first!" as any other escort with a burnt out brain.

"Arabella Hathaway come on up!" Silvia holds up a white note card, like she's proving herself.

My first action is to look at my father and smile happily. Then I start to walk forward.

While my feet get nearer and nearer to the stage, I manage a couple small waves with my fingers to the camera, trying to look mischievous but adorable altogether.

**~District Two's Reapings~**

**Apollo Lunor's P.O.V.**

She's like the one thing our district has never had- snow.

The white dress catching every curve in her body, mixed with the matching white hair is so close to the one thing our district has never had.

The color is so mesmerizing, I almost forget to pay attention to Silvia.

"And now, for your male tribute!" The squeal in her voice screeches through the microphone just about deafening me for a second.

My body is hopping with eagerness. It's starting to control my body. "Dav –"

I don't let Silvia finish though. "I volunteer as district two's male tribune! I volunteer!" I start to shove people out of my way so I can make it to the stage.

On my way I can see Luke rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

_But he'll never understand the way I do. I'm not giving up everything I've trained for. All my hard work will be nothing. _I remind myself.

_And what's not to like about fame and fortune?_

It's hard keeping the laid-back expression on my face when I'm desperately wanting to sneer back at same boy I've known forever, and is saying I'm not right for these games.

_Watch me Luke. I'll be home faster than any other tribute. Alive and in the flesh, with every dream I could have ever imagined. _

"And your name is?" Silvia squeaks curiously, holding the microphone up to my mouth.

"Apollo Lunor." I say proudly while smirking at the crowd.

All I can hear is people cheering my name loudly. They _know_ I'll come home. Because I'm someone who _surely_ be back.

My mind blocks out Silvia's final words.

She says something about "shaking hands". So I get up and stand in front of my competition.

I wait for her hand first as I always do as precaution.

When her hand slips out and into the open, I grab it and shake.

I don't bother to look at her, only the people of my district standing in front of me.

Some with frowns and some with smiles. A couple of glares here and there, topped up with people jumping up and down with excitement.

Then the girl's hand slides back and she positions it onto her hip, leaving the other by her side.

My hand goes straight to my pockets.

_I've done right. _I think casually rocking on my heels.

My family wanted this, so did I. And here I am, waiting for my destiny.

My destiny, to _kill_.

**~District Two Reapings~**

**Arabella Hathaway's P.O.V.**

My dad is the first to come in the Justice Building.

He sits himself down on the couch, setting mother's wedding ring on the table. "She'd want you to have it."

The smile on my face soon fades away. "Dad. No. I can't. What would happen if I lost it in the arena?"

"You'd still come home with it. You know why?"

I look up at him wondering.

"Because I know how much you care about your mother." I reach over the coffee table and hug him around the neck.

"Thanks... For everything."

He looks off into space. "Promise me you'll get that bow and arrow into your hands. I just know they'll have it."

"I will dad. I promise." I grab his hand that lonely rests on the table in front of us. "I promise you I will."

He smiles at me and gets up off the cream-white colored couch.

I'm given a hug before my father walks off.

Before Coral and Drue come by, I slip on the ring and try it on. It's loose- which worries me. But the shimmering silver makes my heart smile inside. I remember wearing it around the house after she passed. When father was home I would slip it back into the hope chest and pretend nothing happened.

"We're so happy for you!" Squeals Drue, jumping up and down, her pony-tail bouncing along with her.

"Ok, ok. Now calm down. It's not that big of a deal. We knew one of us would get picked sooner or later." I say smiling and patting the seat next to me. Inside, I'm begging her to stop. All I want my focus on right now is the games and what might happen in them.

Drue sits beside me and Coral takes a seat across from me, where father sat.

Coral smirks. "I guess all that practicing will pay off after all."

"Guess so." Is my only response.

Drue breaks in. "So what are you hoping to wear at the opening ceremonies? Hopefully not another lab coat."

"Hopefully." I agree.

Silence fills the room and all that is heard is us breathing.

"Did your dad give you that?" Coral finally says tapping my mother's ring.

I react quickly and pull my hand away immediately. "Yeah. And I don't want anything happeneing to it, so don't touch it.

Coral shrugs and gives me a quick hug. Then she walks off and leaves me with Drue.

"I'm going to miss you while your fighting everyone." She smiles a little and then hugs me around the neck.

_It was nice to know how much Drue really cared about me._

Drue is soon gone too, but Derekk takes her place.

"Hey, so... How's it going?" He calmly walks over to the chair to my left. He takes his hands out of his pockets and places them on his knees.

"Well, let's see, I _am_going to be shipped off to Panem's most valuable place, with my mother's ring. Then thrown into an arena to kill a couple kids. So you tell me." I say sarcastically while laughing.

He can only roll his eyes. "Look. Whatever you do, I think you should just stick with the careers. They'll provide some safety for quite a while."

"Yeah. I'll think about that." I say looking at the floor.

_For some odd reason, the careers don't feel right for me. They're just... different in every way._

"Maybe." I whisper softly to myself.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this chapter was a lot lower in good quality. I've been stressed out a little more lately so some things may be off. Plus my spell checker thing-majig is all messed up so spelling could be a little screwy too.**

**Oh and as for the question this week: Out of the seven names Drue says, which one is from Shakespeare? (Only the first name. And I think it will be funner to just guess, so I suggest that you shouldn't look it up on google.) :)**

***Bonus! If you can find out what play the name's from, then you get extra looks on the games and what will happen.**

**I'm also changing up the rules a bit in the questions I'm putting up. Now, anyone who can answer the question right gets to get sneak peeks, instead of just the first right person. Plus, the answer will be provided in the following chapter. **

_Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! _

**-Fifi **


	6. District Three Reapings

**A/N: My toggle spell-checker is still down so a couple stuff may be wrong. Also, if anything is wrong, non-spelling wise, like something Suzanne said herself and I wrote the opposite- I'm _very_ sorry. My friend is boring both HG and CF, so I'm trying to remember as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill... I'm not Suzanne Collins and I don't own HG.**

**And congrats to our winners from last chapters question: The Little Dhampir, dancegurl, and 2010-Champions.**

**The answer: Out of the seven names, Bardolph was the name from one of Shakespeare's plays. He was in _Henry IV part one_, _Henry IV part two, Henry V_, and _The Marry Wives of Windsor._ **

**Nellie was played off of the character Nell from _The Comedy of Errors._**

**Anyway, hope you like the third's reapings!  
**

* * *

**~District Three Reapings~**

**Amelia Arthurs P.O.V.**

It starts off as any other day, dad gets home from the factory, Mom makes a small meal for the six of us.

At least my dream starts off that way.

Luckily I don't reach the end. Only because Travis is yelling at me to get up. "Amelia, your boyfriend's here! Get up before I smack him in the face!"

I dart up once I hear that Ivan's in the house. My feet are just barely able to move towards my brother's voice.

Ivy is still curled up by Amber, both are shivering on my old bed. The one I gave up for my parents bed. I'm still in shock that neither climbed into bed with me last night.

The two are always so worried for me and Travis. Especially since the amount of our slips has doubled.

Because of the hardship of working on our own, money is always running low. Travis works a night job in the factory, meaning he's usually asleep or watching the little ones around this time of day.

I work a day shift, having to fiddle around with wires and such. Only to get home, make a small meal, tuck the kids in, and try not to fall asleep until I know the kids are themselves.

On days like the Reaping, everyone's let off of work. Travis let's me sleep longer and if we both make it out alive, I let him sleep too.

Ivan is in the kitchen sitting in an old chair father helped Travis make years ago. His Tuxedo looks new, like he just bought it. His hair is shorter too.

It's a weird feeling watching your brother glare at your boyfriend. A glare that shows how much the person would go through just to get rid of the victim.

I never found out why the two never got along. It's a mystery I guess.

"You look nice." I blur out at Ivan. Weak coffee almost comes out of Travis' nose as he tries to hold in his laughter.

It's only then that I notice I'm still in my work outfit. I must been have too tired to take it off.

"I'm going to…" My voice trails off as I turn and start walking to the four bedrooms all rolled into one.

The blue dress I find looks suitable and perfect for the occasion. It's a little loose, but it was also my mother's dress. Her _favorite_ dress.

I slip on the colorfully weaved ring and tie the dress around my neck. Then I'm officially ready to go.

When I walk out again, Travis is cooking and Ivan is helping Amber with her bright sea foam green dress. Ivy twirls about in her fluffed up, faded purple dress trying to avoid breakable objects.

Ivan looks up at me at that moment. My soft green eyes meeting his muddy brown ones. He only raises his eyebrows in surprise.

A knock on the door snaps me out of my trance.

Sure enough it's Brooke.

The six of us make our way to the Town Square, already loaded with people.

Mayor Roy reads the Treaty of Treason and Myra Winters, district three's escort makes her way to the podium.

When she reaches down into the glass ball, I can't help but think that I have eight slips in that thing. Trevor has four.

Right then, I promised myself that I would volunteer for Trevor, even it meant death. He's my brother, and I live for him and my sisters.

Looks like I won't need it though, "Amelia Arthurs."

**~District Three Reapings~**

**Riley White's P.O.V.**

"Let's give a hand for your first tribute District Three!" Roars out Myra.

The girl from the female fifteen year-old roped off section makes her way onto the stage. She keeps her emotions inside her. The sun reflects off her auburn hair almost blinding me.

The last name seemed so familiar, but then again, there were about twenty Arthurs in district three.

"And now for our boy tribute!" She squeaks again. "Riley White!"

It takes me a while to analyze what Myra's just said.

_That's me. I've been chosen. _

I only stand there for a minute still thinking deeply.

_Move you idiot! Move!_

My feet start shuffling towards the stage. I can't help but run my fingers through my hair.

A guy from my roped section glares at me fiercely. _Man, if looks could kill…_

The steps make creaking noises as I walk up them.

I sit in the third chair next to Amelia and nearby our mentor, Beetee.

Amelia keeps staring at me, like she's expecting me to do something.

When I look at her, she and her ponytail swivel the other way.

Myra asks for volunteers but of course there is none.

Soon we're asked to shake hands.

Peacekeepers bring me to the Justice Building. All the décor in the hallways are breathtaking. The rooms inside are even better.

Clean white couches, polished tables, designed drapes hanging from every window, and everything else a person would wish for.

First to come is my family. Mother cries in Father's arms the whole time, so I don't speak much with her.

Just a quick good-bye.

Father has other matters. He talks over mom's weeping reminding me to try and do my best.

"You got your anklet right?" I turn to my big brother Dalton a couple feet away from me.

_The anklet, I almost forgot about it._

"Do I ever _not_?" He half smiles and pulls me into a hug.

Hugs. The one thing we'd never do to each other. I think we were to busy bothering each other to even think about how much we really needed one another.

He sits me down on one of the couches then sits on the parallel one across from me. "All the girls are going to be swooning over you when you get back." He laughs.

I can't even smile. Even my brother knows I won't last past the bloodbath.

My lip feels like it's gone raw from all the damage I've done by simply biting it.

I give quick loves to my family and then they're taken away by peacekeepers.

Jesse peeks by. We've known each other since the day I turned seven. Ever since then, we've been hanging out and walking around the town square.

Keith follows close behind him. Keith's another friend I've known a while. He's not as close as Jesse but it doesn't matter much I guess.

"Hey man. What's going on." Jesse sits himself down on the couch and leans back.

I don't blame him for trying to lighten up the mood, but I don't feel like talking nonsense. "Nothing but being sent to my death penalty. What goes on with you?"

Both frown.

"You're coming back right?" Keith says like a kid.

I can only roll my eyes. "Well it depends. It depends on how many people can skewer me through the heart with any object." I'm raised my voice into a yell. "I'm not…" I'm not able to finish my sentence.

There's a banging noise coming from the other room interrupting.

"Riley. Listen. You got skill too. It's in there somewhere." Keith keeps the conversation going.

"Yeah, we've all seen you with a bow and arrow." Jesse starts to lean forward more.

"And don't forget how you handle throwing knives. I bet you'd be good with a spear." I can't explain how completely annoying it is for the two to be talking in a loop.

"Look, Keith…" I'm interrupted again. "What the hell…"

The second bang is even louder.

Two peacekeepers leave the room, keeping one behind.

Now there's a crashing noise, like glass breaking. The three of us only look at the blank wall.

The two peacekeepers walk in again, then grab Keith and Jesse.

"Remember what we told you." Says Jesse as he's almost being dragged out.

For the next few minutes, I'm left by myself in the room.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Any changes needed here?**

**This chapter's question: What do you think the banging was next door?**

**Person to guess it right gets the usual sneak peeks from the arena and what will happen. **

_Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor!_

**-Fifi**


	7. District Four Reapings

**A/N: WOW! All this has happened so fast! I think I'm still dizzy from all of it!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the hunger games and any of it's characters.**

**And to the winner of last chapter's question- Girlinthecrowd. **

**Ok, lots of people were REALLY close so I'll give them the credit too. So- Dancegurl, Hungergamesnerd, 2010Champions, and BrasilLove.**

**The answer: In the next door over, Amelia's brother was upset because he's afraid she may not come back and he'll have trouble taking care of his siblings. He gets mad and starts to hit the wall and even break a vase by throwing it at the floor. Peacekeepers have to drag him out to get his temper down.**

**The sneaks will be sent out soon! Good job to the winners!**

**

* * *

**

**~District Four Reapings~**

**Safin Bayview's P.O.V.**

"Morning."

I only shift onto my side.

"Morning!"

That's what does it. When I open my eyes Ridget has her face inches from mine.

"Whoa! What the?" I burst up and out of bed, my heart pounding rapidly. "Ridge what were you doing?"

She can't stop giggling. "Waking you up silly. And you scared Pup."

Her small hands pick up Pup, the old, worn out dog with drooping cheeks that lay flat on the floor.

"Hey mutt." My hand strokes his back the scratches his floppy ears.

My nose cripples a bit when I try to smell food in the kitchen. There's no scent left behind.

I abandon Pup and Ridget in my room and make way for the dining room.

"Mommy's out running errands. The _sops_ are all having sales today." The way she says "_shops"_, cracks me up. I smile and rub her the top of her head with the palm of my hand.

It's to quiet inside the house for my taste. I'd be out working on the boats by now if it wasn't Reaping day.

I look down at Ridget. "Is Myra going to meet us at the Town?" She nods, leaving me thinking for a long time. "Come on. Let's get to the bay."

XxXxXxXxXx

The warm sand on my bare feet is rough feeling. But compared to everything in this upside-down world, it's probably the closest thing coming to good.

Almost all the kids from district four are here.

The bay is always packed on the day of the reapings.

Kids come here so they have something to remember once they're picked as tributes.

Ridget runs off with all her other friends playing by the dock. She watches people my age jump off and do crazy flips before reaching the water.

A hand grabs my shoulder making me shudder. "There you are. We walked all over the beach and we couldn't find you." There's a pack of other people behind Theo.

"Slept in today." My eyes meet Nakita who's pushing curls behind her ears. The words I say are tasteless without my concentration.

Sure I had some focus, just not on the things we were saying. It was all used up on Nakita.

"Lennox says he's just gonna meet us at the reapings." Theo snaps his fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention. "Geez. What's up with you lately?"

I smirk with a perfect comeback. "Hey, it's not like you don't have your eyes on that Tulip girl."

In return I get a couple laughs and then a frown from Theo.

Will pushes his sister forward and into the middle of the circle we've all made. Nakita is only a foot away from me now. "Guess how many times she entered her name in the reaping."

I don't want to hear the answer.

"Well what are the chances I'll get picked. I already had four slips in anyways." Nakita says almost snarling at her brother.

"How much tesserae?" I run my fingers through my hair and catch a glimpse of Ridget still at the dock.

Her face turns bright red. "Five slips." Her words are in a small whisper.

"What were you thinking?" Will yells at her in question.

She shrugs in reply.

"Whoa isn't that your sister Safin?" Anthony points out to the dock.

I turn around and see Robin standing on the dock railing, her knees bent ready to jump.

_She can't swim._

I'm running towards the water in seconds.

Everyone runs after me, some worried and some confused.

I dart into the water just as she jumps off. She's at least fifteen feet into the air and the water will dip in probably to about ten from where she's at. Maybe more.

I'm only halfway when she splashes into the water in mid flip.

Theo, Will, and Nakita swims nearer to me trying to swim after Ridget too.

She floats up and moves her hands around trying to keep afloat.

Waves are fiercely snapping at her in both directions. "Safin!" She screams.

"I'm coming Ridge!" I yell back.

I swim through a whitecap, surprisingly this close to shore, and move back an inch. It's probably worse where she is.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see others swimming to the rescue also.

Will has always been a better swimmer than me. He's at least a couple feet in front of me.

"Saf- help!" Her words are cut off as her head dips under the water.

"I'm coming Ridget. Keep yelling!" I command to her.

There's no responses from her after that.

Will's voice is barely audible to my ears. "Safin! I've almost got her!"

My mind fills with happier thoughts once I know my sister may be safe again.

I've reached Will just in time to see him searching around for her.

He's swimming downward. _Crap._

Taking in a deep breath, I dive into the water and start swimming towards the ocean floor.

I meet Will with Ridget in his arms halfway up. Quickly, we switch and I swim up with Ridget in my own arms.

It's hard swimming with a three year-old in your arms.

Will catches up with me and puts Ridget onto my back and hooks her hands around my neck.

When the water shallows and we're at the shore, I set down Ridget and lie on the ground myself.

I've used all my energy on swimming as quick as I could against the whitecaps.

Will lies beside me and Nakita has just come out of the water soaking. I grab her hand as she helps me off the ground.

A crowd has swarmed around Ridget. Theo can't even make his way into the middle.

With shoving and pushing on my side, I can make it halfway in.

Then I get frustrated. "Hey! That's my sister!" I scream at everyone.

Soon everyone is quiet and they make a path for me to walk up to her.

**~District Four Reaping~**

**Aurelia Loret's P.O.V. **

I watch as Tulip helps the young girl lying on the sand.

A boy I'd say about my age plops down by my cousin. He holds the little girl's hand as Tulip starts to push down hard on her chest.

"_One hundred, thousand. Two hundred, thousand, Three hundred, thousand, Four hundred, thousand. Five Hundred…" _

Tulip breathes into the girls mouth once more.

I can't help but think that she may not make it. Of _all_days, this poor kid dies on reapings.

The little girl starts to cough and murmurs fill the crowding audience.

Some pat Tulip on the back, whom is now taking deep breathes like the child next to her.

"Hey! Fun's over! Get going!" Demetrius Kasko shoves people out of his way. Some hard enough to push to the ground.

I follow the Peacekeeper's orders and grab Tulip's arm.

The boy who sat beside Tulip gets up and taps her shoulder before we can get out of reach. "Thanks." He chokes out.

I remember Tulip's mother used to be a nurse until she got sick. Tulip's been ready to do that since second-grade.

"I have to stop by the house and grab my dress." She tells me quickly. "I can meet you at the reapings."

As much as I want don't want to walk back to my house to grab my own dress alone, I let her go.

The screen door is left open, so I'm guessing Ben left it open.

I feel horrible for not taking him to the bay with me.

"You're home!" Ben runs to me and hugs my leg.

I smile and pick him up. He's already gotten ready for the reapings.

He plays with the sapphire necklace around my neck he gave me a couple weeks ago.

"I'm going to be right back okay?" I tell him setting him down gently.

Quickly I make my way to my bedroom after I've shut the screen door.

I retrieve my favorite navy blue dress. My white flats are no where to be seen though.

"Mom, have you seen my ballet flats?" I ask walking up to her doorway.

She's putting on earrings with small pearls when she looks at me. " Um… Have you checked the entryway?"

I shake my head and make off for the shoes, leaving my step-mom behind me.

When I slip them on, they turn out to be kind of snug. This makes complete sense because I haven't worn them since two reapings ago.

Father walks past and notices me. "Oh look, you're already ready to go. We can start heading off once your mother's ready." He smiles at me.

He's happier than I usually see him. This makes me feel like I'm not carrying a hundred pounds of bricks.

"Ben! Come here I have to help you get ready!" He walks off looking for my half brother.

I turn to a rounded mirror hanging on the entryway's wall. I look at myself for a few seconds, thinking about things I usually don't think.

Like how the freckles across my nose make me look smaller. The way my dark blue eyes match my oh-so-similar dress.

Every thought I'd never bother to think of pops into my mind.

XxXxXxXxXx

Half the people waiting to be reaped have their hair wet from the bay still.

I still have loose curls in my hair from the waves myself.

The mayor has just walked up to the podium when my family gets to the town.

I give a quick hug to Ben and start for my section.

It takes time to find Tulip. She's waiting by the edge of the seventeen year-old roped area for me.

My flats make little clacks as I run for the empty space by her. Luckily I make it.

I feel like I'm right by her side, even though were separated by a rope.

Like years before we grab each others hands and get ready for Naomi Summer's big reveal on the female tribune for this year.

"_Ladies first." _Tulip mimics Naomi's voice perfectly at the exact second Naomi says it.

"And our female tribute is…" Naomi picks up more than one slip and has trouble separating them from each other.

A couple laughs here and there come out of the audience leaving Naomi with a red face.

Every kid I know looks at the person next to them wondering who will be picked.

Some look in my direction, but then I notice they're looking at Tulip. The girl, boys swoon over.

"Aurelia Loret." My eyebrows furrow together, as I digest what our escort has just said.

Then I put on a small smile, to try and cover my confusion.

I move my feet one after another, making my way up to the stage.

I take the second seat next to Annie Cresta, our mentor. She looks at the ground, only occasionally to look up at the crowd.

"And for our male tribute… Safin Bayview!" I look around the audience trying to find the victim.

I'm expecting someone younger, like a thirteen year-old, but instead my eye catches a familiar face.

A boy from the seventeen year-old section makes his way up through the crowd, sometimes tripping on others feet.

He looked eager but also like any other district four guy.

As he makes his way up the steps I recognize the same boy who was at the bay holding the poor little girl's hand.

A piercing scream of a little one is perfectly clear. It makes my heart break thinking of the poor sibling watching their older brother make his way up the stage.

Bayview sits in the seat next to me, his fingers dancing across the armrest like he's in an annoyed mood.

The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason and a couple of other speeches he's required to do.

Naomi makes her way up to the podium once again this time her cheeks aren't flushed with embarrassment. "Will the two tributes shake hands."

I get up off my seat and hold out my hand. Safin grabs it right after.

_What were the odds that I would be reaped with the same boy my cousin saved just an hour ago?_

Apparently to Naomi and the Capitol- they were _ever_ in my favor.

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't noticed yet, my toggle spell- ya whatever it is, I'm to lazy to type out the whole thing. But the point is, my words may be a little screwed up again. Sorry!**

**Any who, some chapters may have more info. Not for ANYTHING personal, believe me when I say it, but I may have more info on the character or district. So chapters like this may include _extras._**

**Question: Anyone know why I named Safin's younger sister Ridget?**

**Difficulty: I'd say it's kind of hard to guess. I don't mind if you look this one up. Good luck with it!**

**Also: Some of you know that my laptop has a virus, actually more than one virus- so updates will be much slower now. Luckily my dad is working on fixing it and we've just bought the software to get rid of the virus that's ruining "_Bucky". (Yes I named my laptop Bucky. Only because he's all worn out from research and typing.)_**

_Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor!_

_**-Fifi **_


	8. District Five Reapings

__

__

**A/N: I'm back again. This time with new chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Really people? I give you a week to figure out last chapter's question and nothing comes up? **

**Well- I can't say that I'm suprised though. The answer: Bridget means an enthusiastic person. I just took off the "B".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games because I'm not Suzanne Collins...**

**

* * *

**

~District Five Reapings~

**Nan Weatherall's P.O.V.**

My hands fumble around the ribbons as I tie them into a bow carefully.

The silky texture feels like heaven to the touch.

My fingers run along the green ribbon in my hair holding up my pigtail.

The smears on mother's old mirror barely let me see own face. My hands flow down the small crack that looks like a flowing river.

I reach for the second ribbon that sits on my bed lonely and stranded. Its feeling is different than the other one. This one feels rough and stale, like dry sand packed together.

A white dress hangs on my small closet door, swinging back and forth repeatedly. I watch it for a long while, like it's some type of hypnotist putting me in a trance. The fluff at the bottom dances in the air.

"Nan! Come on, or we'll be late!" My head swings around toward the empty doorway behind me.

_She must be in the kitchen._ I think to myself. _Where's father though?_

I quickly tie my last ribbon into my hair and finish my wobbly pig-tails.

I put on my dress only at my mother's second yell. "Nan, honey. Are you ready yet?" She walks into my room with her ruffled violet dress. Her earrings dangle vigorously.

"I'm almost ready, I just need my shoes." I tell her looking around the room. When I look up at her again she smiles and holds up the flats. I bite my lip trying to stifle my laughter and grab the shoes from her.

Mother smiles and laughs a little. "Can you be ready in two minutes tops?"

I nod and slip on my shoes. "Where's father?"

I've caught her with the question right before she's started for the kitchen. "The elementary school. He just needs to pick up a few papers there. He promises he'll be at the reapings for you. Ok, sweetie?" Mother has small smile across her lips while she talks.

I only nod in response again.

She walks off leaving on the sound of her footprints behind.

_Father's not supposed to be at the school though. Not at all. It's reaping day. He can't just walk in there._ I snap out of my faze.

"She's in her room." I can only catch the last of Mother's words after my quick thoughts.

Cal rushes into the room in her short blue dress that mix-matches with her honey, golden brown hair. It doesn't even move when the wind touches it. It's almost as if it's glued to her back. "Hi, hi." She says quickly then sits on Elisabeth's bed parallel from mine.

Smiling I throw the left over ribbon to her and twirl about in my new dress. Cal eyes the dark strips thinking quietly to herself.

"Who do you think will be chosen this year?" I ask looking for a conversation.

"It needs color."

I look at Cal for a while confused. "What?"

"Your dress. It needs color." She points at my waist, the ribbon still in her hands. Then she gets up wraps some of the silk around my torso carefully. She makes somewhat of a sideways bow at the front and backs away soon after.

Cal watches me for a moment. It's only then when I realize she wants my own opinion. "Oh. I love it." I finally say.

A small smile appears on Cal's face then she pulls me into a hug. A small gasp slips out of her mouth. "We're late!"

I watch her run for the door as fast as she can. Her small heels snag on the doorway so she trips and falls.

My laughter echoes through the halls as I walk over to her and help her up.

She starts running again this time telling me to hurry up.

I roll my eyes and start after her.

She's stopped at the door, panting like a sick dog.

Elisabeth sits at the table eating her breakfast peacefully. I pat her head and give her a hug. It's hard to believe she'll be participating in the Reapings in only four years.

"Mom. Can we start walking for the Town Square?" I smile at her sweetly hoping she'll let us go.

Mother sighs than looks back at us. "Fine. But take your sister."

It doesn't bother me. I've always loved taking Elisabeth places. Maybe because I knew I wouldn't be able to in the future when I got older and had a family of my own.

"My parents gave me some money for some candy from the store. I think I have enough for all three of us." Cal says opening the door.

Elisabeth squeals of happiness and jumps up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugs Cal along the waist because she's so short then starts jumping again.

XxXxXxXxXx

The creamy chocolates are delicious and something most people here never have in a lifetime. I can't imagine how much it cost Cal's parents for only a couple of these.

We're only half way to the town there when I see Sadie Peterson get a punch in the stomach.

Sadie has never been a popular girl, but it doesn't give people the right to bully her.

I walk up to her and lend out my hand to help her up.

When I turn around to walk off Boris Rust stands in front of me.

"You shouldn't hurt her like that." I say bravely.

Boris is the strongest fifteen year old, district five has come to know. Most people avoid him, but it's not the prey coming to the predator. Boris comes straight to you.

"What are you gonna' do bout' it lil' red head?" He sneers at me with the slightest grin added to it. To make it worse, he plays with my pig-tails.

I react quickly and step away from him. "It's not a day to be playing around, Boris. What if you were going into the games? How would you like to feel your own pain from the careers?"

Out of the corner of my eyes I see Sadie running off.

Boris says nothing more and only moves out of my path.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Town Square is utterly cold and the dress I'm wearing doesn't help with that problem at all.

Cal and I stay close to each other as each person makes their way up the stage.

I glance back at my parents who wait in the far back with other concerned parents. Father holds mother around the waist like he's keeping her from going somewhere.

My attention moves back to the stage.

First on the stage, is our escort- Hillary Farley. A pudgy young women with aqua hair that would stand out in any crowd. She's kind of stuck up, which is what I don't like about her.

She instantly makes way for the podium and introduces Mayor Steifvater.

The mayor's got a full head of brunette hair and has somewhat of a muscular build. I think Cal mentioned that her mother used to have a crush on him when they were both younger.

He calls up our mentor, Lily Sanders, who won the 73rd Hunger Games a while back. She's 24 but I've heard nothing big has changed about her. She's just the same sweet person she's always been.

Lily takes her seat and then the Mayor talks about the History of Panem.

I shudder when he talks about the Dark Days. Cal looks at me making sure nothing is wrong.

The Speech speeds by and we've moved onto the Treaty of Treason.

_How many slips did Cal have in the bowl again? It can't be her. It just can't. _

_She's everything to me. If anything happened to her I'd... It just can't be her._

I think like this for several minutes, until something pushes me a bit.

Everyone in the crowd stares at me as if I owe them something.

I'm shoved again, this time harder. Hard enough to push me to the ground.

**~District Five Reapings~**

**Jeret Pillar's P.O.V. **

I never meant to push her like that. Not like a monster. All I wanted was for her to start walking towards the stage.

Cameras either turn to me or the girl I've pushed across the rope. In the distance Peacekeepers glare at me evilly.

The girl beside the fallen one helps her off the ground, also furiously sneering at me.

Hey, don't look at me. I'm not the one sending her off to her death. I think as a response.

"Don't worry, we don't bite." Screeches Hillary while the girl brushes asphalt off her now stained dress.

I can just barely hear what she says in response. "What?" She speaks her words under her breath in a shocked tone.

Her cheek has a huge red mark from what part of her face she landed on. This will probably mean the stalks for at least five to seven hours.

"Well are you coming or not?" Hillary says now starting to get frustrated.

Behind Hillary is District five's mentor, Lily, and she looks a complete opposite of upset.

She gets so worried that she stands up from her seat and covers her mouth. The mayor tells her to sit down, and only because she's the goody-goody two-shoes woman she is, she follows his orders.

Finally the girl I've pushed starts walking to the stage. The look on her face is half smile, but you can see the confusion set in her face.

There's a sigh of relief from Hillary. "Let's give it up for our female tribute, Nan Weatherall!" She gives a cheesy smile that only a district person could detect and then starts clapping herself.

Beside me know is the person who helped the girl up. She looks familiar to me. I think her name's Calculus, or something along that line.

Calculus bends down and picks up a small chip of blue. I'm not able to make out what it may be from though.

To top it off the girl glares at me for a little bit.

She stops when Hillary is ready to pick out the boy's name. "And your male tribute this year is... Jeret Pillar!" She jumps up and down happily almost having trouble saying my name while doing so.

That's me. I say to myself silently.

One by one, I move my feet to the stage. Up the steps and into the fourth chair. Then up again to shake the girl's hand.

She's hiding all her emotions inside her, and it's easy to tell too.

At least the Peacekeepers won't need to bring out the stalks again.

XxXxXxXxXx

No one comes to say good-bye to me, and I'm fine with it.

Peacekeepers usher both of out the door so we can catch the train, even though obviously it won't be leaving without us.

On the way to the nearby station, Nan, I think, looks up at me and just stares.

When I look back at her she shakes her head and looks away.

In her small hand is a tiny blue chip which she runs her thumb over and over it.

Her other hand is held to her heart where she traces her fingers around a small turquoise stone hanging from a small, silver chain across her neck. A part of the stone looks rougher.

I put two and two together, easily making four.

I must have chipped a bit off her token.

All that runs through my mind now is:

__

_Crap. __

* * *

_

__

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews with some constructive critism would be good. **

**No question this chapter! You'll just have to wait and see!**

_Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!_

**-Fifi**


	9. District Six Reapings

**Disclaimer: Still not Suzzane Collins, check back next week.**

* * *

~District Six Reapings~

**Toth Attaway's P.O.V.**

**My feet feel numb as it touches the ground. **

**Allif lands right beside me. The smell of pine trees and alder smoke wafts off her jacket and I'm stuck reliving the simple and happy moments of my life.**

**The tree we just hopped off is so tilted it looks like it's going to fall over top of us.**

**"Come on." Allif ushers me over to the fence. "**_Zzzzzz!"_** She says under her breath while twitching violently.**

**I only ignore her fake death and climb up the fence. The power is always down with the fence.**

**But it's the tracker-jackers that keep our district people trapped in this mini hell we call home.**

**Together we sit on top of the fence, the tree shading any sunlight coming our way. **

**We watch the sun slowly rise in a salmon pink background. **

**The Reapings will be at noon. I have six hours until then. That gives me four hours to sleep, thirty minutes to get ready, another thirty to help Wren get ready, and at least an hour to reach the Town Square. **

**"Hey Tooth?" I look at Allif. "How many?" **

**I check my surroundings first because I feel like a pair of eyes are watching my every move. "Only four this year." The sun has completely made it over the distanced mountains. "How many?"**

**"Seven. My mom lost her job remember." Little puffs air form into a small cloud when she speaks. "Well, then. Happy 20th Birthday Tooth."**

**"I have to go get ready for the reapings." There's nothing more to talk about anyway so I just leave.**

**When I jump off the fence a rain puddle I've landed in splashes everything around me.**

**It's hard not to give in and buy Wren a small pear. He's always had a sweet-tooth for them.**

**A lady in raggedy brown clothes walks up to me with a sympathetic face. **

**She's as skinny as a stick and has blue eyes that goes against everything in her appearance. She holds up a hat with only a quarter in it. **

**Behind her is a small child who looks close to dead. The little boy looks around Wren's age. His brown eyes are in Bambi form and the tears he's crying just barely wipes the dirt off his face. **

**I give them a small dime and walk off. **

XxXxXxXxXx

**The home is warmer than usual, which means that father has started the fireplace. **

**Wren runs around the house with his shorts and t-shirt on making **_zooming _**noises as he goes.**

**My bedroom is colder than any other place in the house, maybe because I had closed the door before I left.**

**Plopping on my bed, I let out a long sigh and pull the pillow over my head to block out all the random and useless thoughts in my head. **

**It takes only a few minutes for me to fall under sleeps spell.**

**~District Six Reapings~**

**Reed Pokey's P.O.V.**

**I straighten my bow tie and calmly meander around the house looking for my mother. **

**I catch a glimpse of father working in the kitchen stressing with his work. No matter how hard he tries, he's never satisfied with what he's done.**

**"Reed." Mother calls my name and I rush off towards the sound of her voice. "Oh, you're all ready for the Reapings." She tugs my polo a bit so it looks less snug.**

**I nod and look at her black dress. It's been a while since she's worn makeup. Her eyelids have that Smokey look and her lips are plumped and pink. **

**She pats the top of my head. "We're going to walk around the town for a while. Do you want to come Hon?"**

**It takes me a while to realize she's not talking to me, but to my dad. **

**He turns in his chair and looks at the two of us. He removes his glasses and looks at both of us. "Maybe I'll just meet you at the Reapings." He suggests. **

**Mother nods and we start for the door.**

**For a long time we just walk around the suburbs of parts of the district's merchant area. Shops are ignored until our walk back around. **

**Mother and I chew on apples from the market and walk around in our new shoes thankfully given by Mr. Schutte whom owns the shoe store.**

**Our district is like chocolate.**

**The outside is thickened but still very delicate.**

**The middle is creamy and so much richer than the outer layer. It's no doubt the Reapings will be held here again. **

**"What do you think district six will be put into for **_this year's_** Opening Ceremony?" I ask gnawing at the core of my apple.**

**My mother shrugs. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?"**

**We're quiet for a while. There's nothing like reaping morning to bring someone down.**

**"How much do strawberries sell for?" I suddenly wonder aloud.**

**"Why?" Mother laughs making her words barely audible.**

**I bite my lip. "I was walking along the fence yesterday and on the other side I saw a strawberry plant. Maybe we could plant it in our garden and-" **

**She interferes with my sentence. "Plant it in our backyard? Reed." She looks at me sternly. "We can't waste time planting fruit that will never grow. For all we know, it could have something poisonous added to it?"**

_"Poison added to a strawberry?" _**I ask silently, furrowing my brows.**

**"Actually, I was thinking the front yard." I say trying to change the subject a little. "Then everyone could see it you know."**

**"What were you doing by the fence any way's Reed?" She asks me her eyes a little shiny from tears.**

**I look behind me. Then both ways as if I'm crossing a street. "There was a girl who hunted back there. I saw her. She hasn't come back yet though." I say almost worried.**

**"Look. Reed. I know you want to be known for something. But it's not going to help following people around. You have to go you own path." She ruffles my hair and I can't help but the tips of my mouth turn into a smile.**

**"And Reed," I look up at mother's tall figure. "Good luck." **

**I walk alone to my section nearest to the stage. Nobody is really here except for a couple **_newbie's_**. **

**For a while I hum the song my mother tried teaching me when I was little and trying to get the last few nibbles of apple out from between my teeth. **

**I never did learn the words to the song. Something like-**

_"Don't worry, it's alright. Let it go, to avoid a fight cause' it's right here, right now, is what really matters. Sometimes you feel so alone. But. Do. You. Know. That?"_

**Or something along that line. You get the point. **

**~District Six Reapings~**

**Toth Attaway's POV**

**"Huh?" I murmur to myself lifting my head off the pillow. **

**The clock above me says it's around 11:30 AM.**

**Slowly I twist my body so that my feet just barely touch the freezing cold floor. They're numbed up like when I jumped from the tree in Allif's backyard.**

**I grab the brush on the side table next to my warm bed. The clothes I'm in seem fine. **

_Worn out jeans and my new-ish black blouse are fine right? _**I think fumbling for the light switch as I leave the room.**

**I wouldn't be caught dead wearing the dress the Capitol would expect us girls to wear. **

**Wren has his jacket on and his nice, tan colored pants on. **

**My mother waits at the door with a dress on. She's not surprised I'm not wearing a long dress. At least not as surprised as last year when she went ballistic.**

**"Your father's outside." Mom says as if reading my mind. Her arms are fiercely crossed. **

**Nodding I grab Wren's hand and we begin to walk out the door. **

**Dad joins us after he's finished weeding the garden and catches up to the three of us.**

**It's the only place I really see him, in that beloved garden of his. **

**No one bothers to talk really. A dreaded day like today is never worth wasting you time talking about. **

**I place my hands in my back pockets and keep walking without a word trailing after me.**

**Wren playfully jumps around and leaps into the air like he were some type of dancer. **

**Sometimes when Allif and I took Wren to the market, we'd see people dancing or singing trying to pick up some merchants who may think it's creative. Only a couple times they'd get a coin or two in return. I guess Wren picked it off of them.**

**It's the only thing that pleases him. **

**Our house has never been far from the Town Square, so it doesn't take long for us to get to the foot of the stage. **

**Sixteen year olds seem to be prone to being drawn out. Maybe it's because we're at that age for tessarae or we just have that faith in us. **

**Any way's, our rope off area is always the closest to the stage. No ones ever known why and no ones ever really cared.**

**Allif greets me with a hug. Something I don't get much. She smiles and brings me to the other side of the section. **

**We have to shuffle through people to get their. Occasionally tripping over feet.**

**"Attention." The mayor, Alyson Rust, taps the microphone. Allif and I stop dead in our tracks.**

**Alyson clears her throat one last time. "I'd like to welcome this year's mentor- Daphne Willinson!"**

**Few claps arise out of the crowd, making me try to hold the laughter in.**

**Daphne waves with a small glare on her face. She's never really been fond of being a mentor as you can tell.**

**"And of course, our mentor, Jetta Gibson." Alyson yells out.**

_So that's her name. I usually referred to her as, "the girl with the endless pink curls"._

**"Thank you my all." She says her voice cracking while she screeches over the amplifiers. **

_There was no claps you idiot,_** I sneer in my mind. **

**Jetta reaches her small hand into the bowl of endless children. She takes her time ruffling through the bowl. "And our female tribune is... Toth Attaway?" Jetta says this in question.**

**Aliff pats my back a little before I start working for the stage. People make a clear path for me once they realize I'm Toth. I'm the girl who she's drawn out of the glass bowl.**

**I sternly look at the cameras to my left in right. **

**In the background you can hear my mother whimpering quietly. Wren is "**_sniffling,"_** as he would call it.**

**I seat myself in a chair with a deep purple fabric. It's armrests are rounded and the cushion is very low and almost touches the floor. It's quite hard to explain. **

**"And for our male tribune... Reed Pokey!" Jetta yells out, popping my ears.**

**The boy steadily makes his way onto stage. His hands shake violently and you can see the small shine in his eye. **

_Hands shaking._** I think while he sits next to me. **_Carnivores have shaking hands._

**My head shakes off the memory. It's always the middle of the day when the bad thoughts come out to play.**

**But I'm starting to think that it's not going to be **_just_** the daylight that's going to be stirring up messed up thoughts in my head from now on.**


	10. District Seven Reapings

____________________________________

__

**A/N: Yay! Speeds finally picking up! Can't wait to write more!**

**Also- The song lyrics from the last chapter are written by one of my friends, Paige, who writes some of the most amazing songs you will ever listen to. She had previously written it for my real book, and I will surely use it, but when I read it, it screamed "Hunger Games" to me. So reviews to Paige and her song would be nice to hear. I'm sure we'd _both_ like to hear your thoughts and comments on it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not Suzanne Collins... How much do you think it'd take to buy the trilogy off her?...**

* * *

**~District Seven Reapings~**

**Shay Auburn's P.O.V.**

Multi-colored leaves crunch under my boots while I walk through the woods.

I can hear the creek from down-hill babbling on and on.

I can see nothing, but pure green pines from my view.

I can smell some of the ripe blackberry bushes nearby.

But all at the same time, everything I sense somehow leads me to more nothing.

Faster than I can react, I'm pushed to the ground and my face meets the bark once beneath my feet.

I look up to see- Ren. I've known him for years now. We've had the same passion for years- trees.

"You're not supposed to be working on Saturday Shay." Ren says getting of me.

I laugh a little and brush off the orange pines off my jacket. "It's not even Saturday. And... and why the heck did you jump on me?"

Ren taps my nose like I'm five. "But it _is_- Reapings." He opens his mouth to speak again but I beat him to it.

"Then where's that fancy suit you were talking about earlier?" I say poking his shoulders and chest, trying to make my point clearer.

"Nah. It can wait."

I smirk. "Let me guess. You accidentally got ripped or torn right after you got it."

Ren's smile fades into a frown. "No." I can just barely hear him whisper the rest of his sentence. "I got some tree sap on it."

"Why'd you work in your suit?" I laugh.

"I wasn't _working_ in my _suit._" He says a little louder. "I threw it on my bed and when I got home there was a small thing of sap on it." He shrugs and slopes down onto a tree.

I roll my eyes and lean against the neighboring tree.

Heather walks onto the path I was on just a moment ago.

"Careful Heather! Psychos seem to jump out of trees randomly." I tell her.

Ren throws his working gloves at me.

Heather keeps walking though without emotion.

She carefully heaves herself up the tree across from us. In seconds, she's at least thirty feet into the air.

"Uh, Shay?" I look at Ren still on the ground. "What's Feather doing?"

_Feather._ I remember Ren had trouble pronouncing words when he was younger. He always called my sister "Feather", and I guess it's stuck since then.

Ren's never came up with a name for me. Whenever I think about it, a warm feeling swarms in my body.

When I tell Ben, he says I'm just jealous. But why would I be?

_Jealous plus me, equals why?_

It's why I never talk to Ben about my feelings. Why I don't talk to _anyone_ about my feelings.

I look back up at Heather who's made it to the tip of the tree.

"Don't know Ren." I say with my arms crossed.

Heather waves down at us like she wants us to come up. "Shay! Ren! Come check this out!"

I follow after Ren who sturdily makes his way up the tree.

I'm right under his feet until my fingers slip a little.

It's only then when I realize that the branches are starting to get icy from the cold.

Slowly I make my way to a fork in a tree, so I can slip my old gloves on.

My book bag is worn out from all the years it's gone through.

I remember when I was little and Heather got her first book bag for school. I had always wanted one because I was tired of carrying my things in my shirt, in a pile, while I walked around the house.

Ben broke down when I was four and finally bought me one from Mr. Sanchez from District Seven's Black market.

Mr. Sanchez's items always get beaten up easily through the years, so it's no wonder mine looks like it came from the garbage. (Which I'm starting to think it was.)

I can hear a faint "Click", when I open the flap to my book bag. I shuffle around the items inside until I find the gloves.

I don't notice I've grabbed both until one limply falls to the ground below me.

Cursing under my breath I begin to climb down with my only glove and my beaten book bag.

The glove has snagged on a branch about five branches down.

My only concern is that the branch is thin and probably won't hold my weight.

Maybe if I could use a thicker branch nearby I'd be able to reach it.

Slowly I hop onto a nearby branch and stretch my arm towards the stranded object.

Under me, my feet slip and I grab the thin branch.

I keep my eyes open, yet squint looking for a branch I can grab onto.

"Left, down." I mutter to myself looking directly at a branch.

A voice breaks through the silence. "Heave. Up." Ren lifts me onto the branch he's sitting on.

I cough a little. "Thanks."

"We need to get you a harness of your own. Or at least a helmet." He says patting my head and getting up and onto the branch across from me.

Ren is lucky and gets to work on chopping down the trees in the east so he gets to work with all the fancy supplies they give out before he works. Sometimes Mr. Mattson will ask me to bring food to the lumber-jacks while they work and if not busy with anything.

Because I'm a girl, I only work part-time in the forests. I'm assigned to the west-side of the district so I don't see Heather or Ren much. Ben doesn't even get to talk because he works almost every hour of the day, only to come home at nine with small amounts of food so he can sleep and get ready for the next day.

I jump when I Heather's face suddenly becomes inches from mine. "Hey, Shay. Come check this out."

She swings back upwards so she isn't upside-down and starts climbing towards the top of the tree again.

I follow Heather up the tree while Ren comes up behind me.

The sight I'm seeing is amazing.

**~District Seven Reapings~**

**Ren Kirro's P.O.V.**

Shay's eyes widen when she sees the smoke coming out of the chimney of my house.

"Are you sure you didn't set it before you left?" Shay turns to me.

I shake my head. "He must be getting better."

I had been sure I hadn't set the fire before I left. Dad must have pulled himself together.

"Heather? How'd you know?" Shay asks her in confusion.

"The town's people were talking about as I walked by the market. Another Misses got a case of the Meopola disease and the news has spread everywhere." Heather says taking a sip out of her water jug.

_Meopola. The disease that made my life a living hell..._

I swallow hard. "Did you ever find out who it was?" I lean against the tree and grab a couple pines to chew on.

I'm so used to eating this crap it's started to bring on a punching taste.

We all stay silent for a long time.

"Shay. We need to get ready for the reapings. It's a long walk back and we'll need to get a head start." Feath- I mean Heather says.

I watch the two climb down the tree and wander away from the woods.

I should be going about now too. It's going to be around a thirty minute walk any ways.

I run my fingers through my forest of blonde hair and make my way down the tree.

No one is here in the woods with me so it's entirely quiet.

I keep my ears open for any motion in the distance. Dangerous animals, or even worse, peacekeepers could do worse than just an injury.

Anybody found in the trees when it's not working hours, will be put in stalks for at least twenty-four hours while the Merchants turn their backs and walk past you with their heads still held high.

It's sick the way they can do this to us. Bribing us to work with food while we starve in our homes.

I pull out a knife from my belt and hold it by my side- just in case.

As I walk into town people start crowding around the stage in the Square.

I can't help but think that two kids will be shipped off on this _one _day. And it will all start here.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Town is just as crowded as it was before earlier.

I take my spot over by the other fourteen year olds, riffling through the crowd.

Shay is in her old blue dress. My favorite one. The one that fits her body so well, even after seven years.

The seven years of horrors she went through. These of which easily matched the eight years I went through myself with my mother's death.

I remember standing beside the last four of the Auburn family, including their now deceased mother, right here in this spot.

It was only a coincidence that the funerals fell onto the same date. Faith- I guess you could call it.

I recall every tear Shay had shed just for her father's death. But in the long run, she kept her head held high and buried the memories deep inside her.

_"__Love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction." _My dad's voice echoes in my head. It's all he practically said before he went into a bad metal state.

And instantly when the two of us met, I knew what my father had meant by this.

Shay turns to me for the slightest second then looks away. She sees me staring at her also.

Casually, I stick my hands in the back of my jean pockets and rock on my heels. Then I watch the mayor finish his speech that I've completely blanked out.

Just out of the corner of my eye, I see Shay looking at me questionably.

It takes her quite some time to look away.

Candy Button makes her way up to the cherry wood podium and sticks her hand into the circular glass bowl. While doing so she says, "Ladies first!"

She's obviously just trying to get it done and over with.

"Heather Auburn." Candy says confidently with a small smile on her face.

It takes a pile of strength for making sure my eyes don't even widen.

I get a quick glance of Shay running towards the stage, her hand raised high in the air.

Shaking my head and biting my lip I feel like I've been devoured into a dark hole of nothingness.

"I volunteer! I wish to take Heather Auburn's place as tribute!" Shay finally screams to Candy.

"Crap, damn it." I mutter quietly so nobody around me can hear my words.

Candy holds the microphone up to Shay's mouth. "And your name is?"

"Shay. Shay Auburn." She says with her voice stiff.

Candy smiles sweetly. "Well then. Take a seat and we'll move onto our male tribune." The smile on her lips covers most of the fact that she works for murderers.

Shay takes her seat while Heather walks back to her roped off area, as tears slide down her face.

I hardly have time to notice Candy's tanned hand dipping into the glass bowl again. "Is there a Ren Kirro?"

This is when I look somewhere besides Shay in the white fabricated chair.

My face, emotionless as it seems, feels like it's been dipped in concrete.

I stare straight forward and only in that direction.

People make a clear pathway for me.

And even though I can't see them, I can tell that I'm passing by all the people who've never cared to stop and think about who they're looking at and that death may be there future.

The crowd is utterly silent letting even more violent thoughts enter my mind. _And it's all about Shay._


	11. District Eight Reapings

**A/N: Four more Reapings to go. Sorry this chapter seems to be so small. I'm trying to make them different so you won't get bored but at the same time trying to keep them in character.**

**Guess what! I have something you all might like coming up. It'll start once we get to the Capitol and all the goodies hiding inside there. **

**Disclaimer: Still not Suzanne Collins and I don't own the Hunger Games- _Blah, blah, blah._ You know the rest.**

**

* * *

**

~District Eight Reapings~

**Zane Galvin's P.O.V.**

My nose crinkles as the smell of food wafts over to me.

I may be still half asleep, but my nose is always the first one to tell that it's almost time for the reapings.

_Fizzle, Crack, Sizzle, Fizzle, Crack, Crack!_

The noises from the kitchen continue and the smell gets clearer.

When I've finally woken up enough to lift my face off my pillow, a knock at the door is audible. Too audible.

"Zane! Gabe's here. Are you up yet?" My mother's voice breaks in and I'm instantly onto my feet.

A suit lies across my stiff, deformed bed. I don't bother touching it. The reapings are just a way of the Capitol saying: "Dress nicely, for your children won't want to look raggedy if they're chosen for their death sentence!"

"Yeah, mom!" I yell back. I rub my eyes with my thumbs in unison and walk towards the closet. Then I retrieve something comfortable, yet nice looking, to wear.

In the end I'm walking into the kitchen wearing a pair of dark jeans and a neat shirt I've had for a while.

Gabe stands by the worn out table eating a couple sausages probably provided by the butcher. I have no idea how my mom could get meat that good looking from the guy who despises her more than anything.

She probably had to sell half of our cloth to get it. _Crap._

I have to inspect some of the half stale bread lying on the counter. "Mom, you didn't have to do this again. I'm _seventeen. _I'm not a kid anymore."

"Don't say that, this meat is the best I've tasted in years." Gabe holds a finger up to me scolding me. Thank god not the usual one. Mother would have scolded _him,_ if he did that in her house.

"I've been doing it since you were little and…" Her voice trails off as she hugs me around the waist. _Where have the years gone? I'm like a head taller._ "… And where's you suit I put out for you?"

I have nothing to say to that.

Gabe digs me out of the hole as he always does. "Uh… Ms. Galvin. We should probably get going. Don't want to be late for the reapings." Gabe grabs a couple sausages and heads for the door.

"He's right. I'll see you later. We'll turn the breakfast into lunch, since I didn't get to eat." I hug her again and start following Gabe.

"Zane." She smiles and grabs me by the arm. "Good luck in there."

I only nod.

"Blaze, man. Come on. We're late. Let's move it!" Gabe pulls me out the door and we're on our way to the Town Square.

We've made it just in time before the mayor has started the Treaty of Treason.

Gabe and I are quickly able to sneak into the seventeen year old group without being noticed.

I can see my mother walking into another roped section for all the adults and younger kids who won't be participating. She seems calm, but I can see the look in her eyes. She's worried. _But why? I only had a couple slips. It's only six._

When I start paying attention again, I realize that the mayor's just finished and Gillary Jenson has made his way to the podium. He's the only male escort. With his ugly pea green skin color and tinted blue hair, he's known as a freak-show to the people.

A hand grabs mine tightly. _Shelly._

The only girl I know who could love a boy like me for twelve years.

Her grip tightens as he call the girl tribute. "Sarah Armenta!" Jenson waves the slip in the air as if it's some type of prize.

A scream almost covers over Gillary's voice completely. Just another mother. Another damsel in distress.

"Zane Galvin." My heart stops when Gillary mentions my name.

I feel a pat on the back. It's Gabe for sure because he then says, "Good luck man."

Shelly tightens up more, so when I start walking forward, her hand stops me. I have to glare back at her and shake it off to brake free.

Tears in Shelly's eyes fall to the stone-filled ground. Gabe crosses his arms as if he's mad. I can hear a moan of sadness come from my mother. People watch me make my way through the crowd. Most showing their grief.

_Am I the only who has got a grip on things lately?_ Thoughts can't help but ponder thoroughly through my mind.

My hearts beating so sped up and loudly, that I'm at the point where I'm worried people will hear it from a distance. But I'm able to keep a straight look on my face easily.

"Let's give it up for our District Eight tributes!" Gillary yells out.

Few claps come out. The people I know cry or ignore the subject; while unknown strangers only watch their feet shift back and forth.

It's like they all know what's coming.

**~District Eight Reapings~**

**Sarah Armenta's P.O.V.**

The boy across from me shakes my hand, his face emotionless.

Zane- I think his name is.

Peacekeepers shoo us off into the Justice Building decorated just for the occasion.

"Eighty-three years and this place _still_ isn't run down?" I ask almost mockingly to the peacekeeper beside me.

I only get a shove in the shoulder as a response.

The boy and I are separated into different rooms from across the hall.

Snowy white furniture is placed around a burgundy colored coffee table.

A platter of ripe fruit and bread sit on the table next to clear vases holding small roses.

I take a seat on the nearest sofa and wait for the doors to open and someone to come in.

But besides the peacekeepers, I'm all alone.

Remy suddenly bursts through the doors almost out of breath. "Who else has come by?"

I shake my head. "No one yet. You're the first."

He nods slowly. "How many slips did you even have in the bowl?" Remy takes the seat next to me.

"Only two or three slips extra." I say quietly. "You think I can make it out right?"

Remy looks at the ground first then nods again.

"Remy? Why were you in such a rush to get here?" My words are almost shaky so I cover it up by sitting straight up.

He grabs my hand looking into my eyes.

_Is he? No he can't._

Something drops into the palm of my hand. "Sarah. Please, don't loose it. It means everything to me."

Remy lifts his hand up revealing his hemp braided bracelet. He's never taken it off his left wrist so I'm amazed to see it against a new skin tone.

"I'll do anything to get it home. I promise Rem." I say hardly able to smile at him.

And yet, somehow I know I will bring the bracelet home to him. I just have that feeling.

I watch my best friend leave and wander out the door. While family members walk the other way into the cold room.

"Hey Damian."

He smiles knowing that I'm still in the mood for talking. "Hey Sarah."

Damian takes the seat next to me then wraps his arms around my body, enforcing me into a hug.

I hug him quickly then arch by back so that I can reach a strawberry off the table.

My first bites are sweet but tangy only to melt into a soft and delicate taste I've only had a couple times from father's produce store.

Mother gives me a hug while I chew and sits down in the seat across from me. You can see the tears that have slid down her face along with the redness and shine in her eyes.

Father only stands quietly by the window.

"I'm going to come back." As I say these words, everyone turns to look at me. All three are confused slightly.

Damian taps my shoulder. "Can you promise me to get your hands on a sword?"

_How many promises would I be making today? _

A simple nod is all I reply with.

"Honey." My eyes meet my mom. "We'll miss you lots." She pulls the same brown hair I have behind her ear so I can see her face.

"I'll miss you guys too." I keep my eyes locked on my father though. I wait for him to do something. I've never expected something from him, but it's heart-wrenching for him to not even notice his own daughter heading for the games.

Damian pats my back then gets up. "Run fast little one."

He helps mother off the couch that's almost soaked in tears and leaves me with my father.

_What would I do without him?_

"Dad."

He doesn't look at me.

"Father-" I say trying to get his attention.

He simply walks off with only one thing to say to me. "Good luck in the games Sarah."

And I'm all alone.


	12. District Nine Reapings

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated or uploaded anything in forever. As much as I've wanted to write for you and your OC's, I've been _really_ busy.**

**So not much in this chapter. We're kind of getting to the point in these stories where it starts to get hard for me and even more boring for you. Sorry about that!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the trilogy still. Same old, same.**

* * *

~District Nine Reapings~

**Daisy Rawnsen's P.O.V.**

I wake up at the crack of dawn like I do on hunting days.

The knife on my bedside table spins in circles.

_Someone's touched it. Someone's been here._

I check my wrists. Scars cover them but no newly found blood makes its way out.

My legs are fine except for a few bruises and old cuts running across my calf.

Goosebumps all over my body from the cold seeping in through my open window barely peeking above the ground.

A new small scar above my left eyebrow, still in ripples from two days ago sits lifelessly.

Scars are the only thing left inside me. Outside me. Around me. Everything scars me. Everything is out to get me.

I throw my purple dress onto my bed and brush through the tangles in my fiery red hair.

When I open the doors to the cellar a bright light almost blinds me.

The knife once on my table is clenched tightly in my hand.

Slowly I make my way towards the house.

_Up the steps I go._

The screen door, half ripped off from last week, makes a weird slithering noise when I open it.

Wood under my feet reminds me of yesterday's working hour in the fields with all the trees hiding the animals we tracked down.

The smell of vomit sickens me when I enter the kitchen which is unfortunately near the small bathroom we have.

_My Father must have been having lots of fun last night. _I think while inspecting the empty beer bottles lined up against the counter.

A small loaf of bread is hidden in the army of bottles. Flies are the only thing that's touched it as far as I know.

Even though this isn't the purpose of me bringing the knife, I use it anyways to cut a medium sized slice.

The bread feels hard and stale when it slowly makes it down my dry throat.

The taste is so different and kicks me into grabbing the rest of the loaf.

Bad idea. When my free hand reaches for the bread, it makes a couple bottles fall and break against the floor's surface.

My first thought is to run, but I only hear a loud moan from my father in the room not so far away from me.

I haven't been in this house for so long. It feels so different to me.

Through the window on my left I can easily see my mother getting water from the faucet outside.

Carefully, without making a sound I slip through the screen door without trying to make a distraction and run towards my room in the cellar.

I open the cellar doors covering me in absolute freezing temperatures.

The purple dress still lies on my bed. I'm not even sure if it fits me anymore.

May as well try.

**~District Nine Reapings~**

**Lucas Des' Ray's P.O.V.**

"I know, I know. I'm a pro at the three target zones already." I say stuffing a stale biscuit into my mouth.

"Then what are they?" Grandpa says leaning against the countertops wiping the water off his hands with the dishtowel.

After a moment of chewing I begin to clear my throat. "The first is the head area. It screws up the attackers senses. You gotta aim for the temples, chin, nose, and the back of the neck. The second affects his or hers breathing. You have to hit the rib cage, throat, solar plexus, and groin."

"And the third?" He says piling some sort of meat onto Cecily's plate.

"I'm getting there." I laugh setting my fork onto the table. "Third zone is the legs and feet. They affect the mobility for the attacker. Best places to go for are the thighs, knees, instep, and toes. Shin's too." I add.

"Lucas, I thought you said that we shouldn't kick them though because it's too dangerous." Cecily makes her presence and wipes her eyes tiredly.

She sits down on the chair next to me and slides the plate closer to herself.

"Only down low, Cecily." I say ruffling her bed-head hairdo.

She smiles at me and chews on the mystery meat on her plate. I can't help but slip my last biscuit onto her plate.

Cecily takes a big breath. "Luke?" I look down at her sorrow, yet convincing face. "Will you _please_ braid my hair today?"

I curse the day that my mother started braiding her hair in the first place.

_Mom._ The words are fresh in my mind. The smell of her perfume still lingers around the house taunting me.

"Maybe some simple pigtails." I suggest barely holding up a smile.

_Even if she's gone now, I have these two. _They're_ my lives now. My only reason to be in this wicked, twisted world. _

**~District Nine Reapings~**

**Daisy Rawnsen's P.O.V.**

"You can stay with me until they get it all worked out." Lily suggests hiding behind her hair and looking at the dirt.

She's said this twice or more times before.

And as much as I am her friend, it's the one thing I'm starting to get annoyed of.

I only shake my head and fix my ponytail slipping out of its rubber band.

"We better get going." She says changing the subject and grabbing my arm.

Because I hate being touched, I yank my arm out of her reach and start walking towards the town square.

Lily's breath is felt on the tip of my shoulder.

She's the only person I know who can disappoint people with her height. At least as saying in our home district. I guess since I'm only three inches away from her, you may as well call me tall too.

A slight smile forms onto my lips. It's the first time I've gotten this close to happiness in a _long_ time.

The emotion suppresses when I walk to all the roped areas.

Hateful and Nauseous. It's all that I feel at the moment.

"On the bright side, under all that blood and terror there's a houseful of food, valuables, anything but your parents." Lily says elbowing me in the shoulder before walking off into her section.

A year and a half and I'll be out of hell. On my own and out of the chance of being reaped.

I watch as Cassandra clacks her way onto the stage with her tall heels and mini purse. She does an intro for the mayor and then loudly but elegantly walks over to the first chair.

Annebet Duvall, our newly elected mayor steps up to the podium rubbing her plump pink lips together and staring at us all with an emotion I can't recall in her eyes.

While I tune out the speeches, I look over my shoulder to see all the adults and younger children with their sympathetic faces.

When I turn back, nothing has really changed from just a few seconds ago. The mayor is still working on the greeting in her speech.

As she finishes the rest of the body and complimentary close, I roll a small pebble under my foot.

"Daisy Rawnsen!" Cassandra yells out into the crowd, unexpectedly very close to the microphone.

My vision meets the stage, the podium, the escort, the cameras, anything to perfect for this district.

Disturbing thoughts slip through my head.

_I will either fall in the grave the Capitol has dug up for me, or I will live some idealistic future that will never reach my grip._

**~District Nine Reapings~**

**Lucas Des' Ray's P.O.V.**

I'm going with the latter choice.

There is no way this girl could last through the bloodbath rather than something more.

She's skinny. More than Cecily.

And just from the look she gives off in her eyes, you can tell from a first glance she's no threat in these games.

I've heard of the name before. She must have cleaned up nice to be the girl I've heard just from whispers across the halls in school.

I can't even tell if I'm staring at the slips in the next glass bowl or the carvings of long quadrilateral shapes on the podium.

The first sunny day in weeks and I'm already getting tired of it. The silver shine off the bowl blinds me horribly and no matter which way I look up at the stage, the light finds me again.

"Your male tribune is- Lucas Des' Ray." Our escort yells her blonde curls bobbing into her slightly dark green eyes.

Calmly I saunter through the newly readymade path that the other district kids have made.

The nearer I get to the stage, the younger the kids get.

But they each feel the joy of not being picked.

They're tessarae will have not made a difference now, and they can surely just go home and rest on their sofas to watch me fight to the death.

I take my seat next to Daisy, the redhead with the ponytail; Images of lost memories, thoughts, unfinished thinking, everything seeps into my head.

And I can only guess it will get worse.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Three more to go! **

**Also- to Luke's creator, I'm sorry if Luke's part was a little off. I'm not a mysterious type of writer unless it comes to suspense. It's easier to write mystery's in third person, so you'll see more in the games, interviews etc. **

**Same goes for everyone else's mysterious characters.**

**I'm wishing to get D10 up before the 7th because that's when classes start. But you never know what comes up.**

_Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!_

**-Fifi**


	13. District Ten Reapings

**A/N: Ok,I know I didn't finish the reapings by the deadline, but after a long two or so weeks, I finally came to admitting I had a "bad case of writing block". **

** On the weekend, once I got a break from school and sports, I finally got back to my old self again. I finished this a night earlier, except I decided to hold off the uploading until tomorrow because I was so tired.**

**Back to business: Two more reapings shouldn't take _too_ long right? Since I got my writer's block I've had a lot of thinking about the next two chapters, I just couldn't form them into words. They should go faster than ten took me, but we'll never know.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own the Hunger Games yet. Yet... Anyone know where Suzanne Collins lives?...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~District Ten Reapings~

**Barley Dawson's P.O.V.**

A chill goes up my spine and I shiver and twitch.

I'm fully awake but I lie still in bed under the warm covers.

Sweat dribbles off my face and onto the pillow.

Last night was like any other. I walk past rows of hung men and women. Some look identical to my Aunt, uncle, and even my best friend's dad.

But when I see my father in the row, I instantly know it's him.

The way his brown curls match mine perfectly. Along with the small stubs of hair along his chin that he forgets to shave off in the early morning. His green eyes like tall grass the cows take care of in spring. The smell of ripened cherries fills my nose and I start to breathe more heavily.

The sweet scent is covered over by the smell of death and decay which make me gag and fall to my knees.

I've had this dream before. Millions of times by now.

It was never my fault, but I always feel the urge to say something.

But to whom, I've never figured out.

They're all dead. Whether its murder or suicide, all I have left is Lee, Rose and little Whitney.

I pull myself out of bed and rub my eyes sleepily.

From a distance, I can hear the chickens getting their breakfast.

If the four of us are lucky enough, then we can sell the eggs to the black market.

Sometimes our hopes all fail and we can't even afford to feed the chickens. It's then when we have a rough time living in the house.

My feet are completely numb. It's hard to walk on them but I manage.

When I pass Whitney's room I see she's still asleep. She's lucky to not have the same dreams as me.

By the time she was born no one was around for her except Lee, Rose and I. She never knew our mother or father.

Not even our aunt or uncle.

When I enter the kitchen, Rose is cracking eggs into a pan. "Morning." She says simply.

I take a stool near the counter and watch the egg whites start to turn into a bronze color. I only get a quick look before she flips them over again.

"Do you want scrambled?" She says about to reach for another egg.

"Not very hungry." I reply almost weakly. Rose nods and flips the egg whites onto its yolk. "Do you know where I could find Lee?"

Rose clears her throat. "She went out to do chores. I think she said something about going to the black market later on. If you hurry you could-"

I start running towards the back door before she can finish.

There are a couple things I Need from the market. And I know this will be my on chance to get it.

The fresh are rushes up to my nose making me feel so much better and less nauseated.

As Rose said, Lee sits on my mother's old stone bench and feeds small crumbs to the chickens. When she hears the backdoor slam, she looks at me curious.

"I need to go to the black market withyou." I say quickly almost out of breath.

"Barley. We had a deal. You stay here and help Whitney get ready while doing the rest of your chores while I go trade the eggs."

I bite my lip and get the metallic taste in my mouth. _How bad was the dream last night?_

"I just need a couple things. It won't take long." I say rubbing my arms while the cold reaches out and grabs me.

Lee nods and sprinkles the rest of the grain and seeds onto the ground.

**~District Ten Reapings~**

**Devon Va****nazuales' P.O.V.**

"I wouldn't wear that if I were you." Blitz says shaking his head at my reflection in the mirror.

_What harm could a little red do?_ I turn my head him in question.

"Remember five years ago when Mr. Pensky accidentally let out all the sterns go on a rampage through the reapings?"

_The last time I saw my neighbor…_

Mandy walks into the room with a large stack of dresses in her small hand.

"I like the blue but it's to light. What about pink? No, I don't like the weird snake skin ribbon along the waistline though." She says stiffly and quickly while placing elegant dresses belonging to our mother on the bed.

Blitz raises an eyebrow at me. Sad enough, Mandy sees it.

She turns to him poised on her toes, stretching up as far as she can go; the simple fact reminds me that she knows where mom's high heeled shoes are. "Have you noticed all of the Philippine Taipans slithering around our house lately? Our mom's not even letting me outside anymore, only for the exceptional school-time."

Philippine Taipans are the newly, most deadly creatures the Capitol's made yet. They're quite similar to the tracker jackers and they're poisonous venom.

Just a few years ago they sent them into the 79th games, just so they could add an extra obstacle for the tribunes.

They barely left a winner out of the lot. And only two careers were able to kill anyone.

After the incident, the capitol shipped them off to us, thinking we could train them to be less vicious then how they made them.

_Epic fail._

Half our people of the district are gone now. We even had to elect a new mayor.

Blitz dad was the first to find out that they had a special gland inside their skin to help burns. The only problem is getting to it.

Mandy opens her mouth to speak again, but before she can start her motor-mouth up again, Blitz beats her to it.

"We better get going to the reapingssoon. You know. So that we don't get mixed with the back of the crowd."

Mandy's eyes bug out. "But you never said what dress!"

"Just pick a dress and grab a pair of mom's old shoes, squirt." I say looking at the clock while thinking.

Blitz stands up and walks out the door, most likely I'll see him again downstairs but I still wave my hand slightly.

After gathering all numerous dresses, Mandy heads towards the doorway.

"Hey." Mandy turns to me. I smile and point to the dress at the front of the stack. "The blue. Defiantly."

**~District Ten Reapings~**

**Barley Dawson's P.O.V.**

The black market feels warm as usual.

I'm not sure if it's because of the heat forming between the bodies running against each other in the large crowd, or the fact that the entire left side of the market is filled with incubators for the newly hatched chicks.

Each chirp sounds like a mile-long scream of pain.

I'd hate to be born on reaping day too.

Mrs. Arielle stands by the counter with Bluebell by her side. I don't think anyone sees her without one of her cows.

When we pass her, her whisper faintly reaches my ear. "The apples from District 11 have just been shipped out dear."

The advice she gives me has come in handy now. She's been coming and going to the market since she was a little one.

Every animal, chirping or barking, seems to become louder. It starts to get overwhelming to my head and my steps become more unsteady.

"So what'd you need to grab?" Lee repeats it twice but I can't quite hear her either times.

"What. Did. You. Need. To. Grab?" She says once more, this time louder.

My eye meets the fruit across the room. "Something for Whitney. She's been feeling a little down lately."

Before the conversation goes on any longer I run for the last apple which finally seems to be left alone.

Anyone would get their hands on fresh fruit here. We never see much of it unless it's reaping day.

A boy steps in front of me before I can grab it. With an outstanding height and a nice muscular build, I know instantly I don't stand a chance.

With a sneer, he grabs the last apple and walks away.

I look back at Lee whom shrugs and walks towards the counter for a bargain.

Nothing remains on the fruit stands except for a few oranges, but I know Whitney's had a bad appetite for them since she was little.

Before I start walking to Lee, a small yellow-red, circular figure catches my attention.

It rolls on the ground, occasionally getting kicked by moving district people.

With my arm outstretched, I reach for the apple only about two feet away from me.

The instep of someonesfoot moves it about four inches farther and a person practically pushes me to the ground with their rushing bodies.

I still try to reach the apple though which resigns close to table with all the incubators.

Crawling quickly on my hands and knees, I reach the table with only a couple people tripping_ over_ me or stepping _on_ me.

I grab the apple, now bruised and gushing out some juice, and examine it carefully. Knowing that I may have made Whitney feel a lot better than she should.

When I try to stand, I hit my head on the table above me. With the newly ache I make my way up with some help from Lee, now at my side.

She looks at me laughing and shaking her head. "Barley…"

XxXxXxXxXx

"…Dawson!" Janie Dilees says overly happy.

My eyes flood with a pain I've had before. Like they've been soaked in vinegar.

No tears fall across my face but there is a small sigh of sadness that I let out.

I look back at Whitney who has her hand tightly clenched to Lee's in the back.

I move fast and quick to the stage.

I want it all to be over.

I want the ribbons and lights around the town square to just disappear. To vanish into nowhere.

I want nothing but to not be here in this small chair on the stage.

I _feel_ the pain my father felt that day I hate so much.

**~District Ten Reapings~**

**Devon Va****nazuales' P.O.V.**

Mandy twirls in her blue dress. The one I told her to wear earlier.

Mother has convinced her to wear her old ballet flats for the reapings because of the tricky cobblestones she can trip over.

But you can see the skinny heel poking out her backpack that dad has agreed to carry for her.

"Daddy? Can we _please, please, please_, go to the new little shop down the street after the reapings?" Mandy says with her puppy dog eyes.

"Well the honor's are in Demon's." Mother says saying my nickname. "He _is, _after all participating in the reapings."

I nod for Mandy because I know how much she's wanted to go there, and because I know how long she'll bug me about it if I say no.

When we get to the town square few minutes later, I walk off to the same section I see Blitz is in.

My hands meet my pockets because the cold seems to be nipping away the heat it gives off.

Blitz luckily has his gloves on. I have to punch him in the arm playfully once he starts to show them off even though they're at the most, seven years old already.

Ms. Stestrom walks onto the stage in her gray skirt and small business jacket. She's the oldest mayor we've had, even though she's in her mid-forties.

Rumors about the old witch say that she'll be retiring soon.

She tells us about the Dark Days which I seem to take in for once in my life and then moves on into introducing Janie.

The difference there is, is remarkable. From old to stunning old to stunning young. From stale to fresh.

Janie's a new escort and is only two years older than me-I think.

"Hello fellow _districtors_!"

Her English could use some polishing though.

"I'm _so_ happy to be your escort this year!" I swipe my feet back and forth across the stones cemented into the ground. "And you're female tribute is- Barely Dawson!"

I see a town's girl walk up the stage in a blur. Like she's itching to get somewhere.

The escort shakes the girl's hand then continues on with her mischievous work. "And now for the boys."

As I always do, while the chaperone takes a small slip of paper from the bowl. I do a quick surround check, wondering who this unlucky guy will be.

"Devon _Va__nezualas?"_

Things switch around. All eyes come intact with my topaz colored ones.

I'm going in the games.

* * *

**A/N: So if you're reading this author note at the bottom, I'm guessing you've just finished reading D10's Reapings. Any feedback?**

**For anyone who hasn't bothered to look back at chapter one, there is a News thing uploaded onto it. So if I'm running late on an update, or you just have a question. You probably will find some answers there.**

**Scenarios, scenarios, scenarios. K guys, now is the chance to submit one. Please don't submit anything events that may happen in the _games._ After all, you don't know the bloodbath results yet. **

**Simple events _before the games_ would be nice. For example: If you want an alliance to form in training, then I might need more information. No story formats, just a simple sentences. Got it? **

**Ok- I'm counting on you guys to do your part. Good luck!**

**And remember- _Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor!_**

**-Fifi**


	14. District Eleven Reapings

********

****

****

**A/N: It's only now that I've realized how much I relate to all of your characters.**

**I think that's what makes them so fun to write. **

**Once again- Thank you _so_ much for submitting your awesome tributes. I'm sad for what may happen in the future but at least I get to write for them anyways.**

Disclaimer: Not Suzanne Collins... Yeah you got the drill...

**Hope you enjoy the second to the last!**

* * *

~District Eleven Reapings~

****

**Rose Everwish's P.O.V.**

"Morning Bed-head." Charlotte is blurry with my poor morning eyesight.

I lift my head up off the pillow, just noticing how much my hair has turned to a fuzzy texture. "Five more minutes… _Please._"

"But it's-"

"Reapings. I know. Shush. I'm trying to sleep." I wave my hand motioning to the door.

"Come on." Charlotte grabs my arm and drags me out of bed. I grab a fistful of warm blankets to drag along, keeping the ideal of peace still with me.

When I'm fully on the ground, Charlotte lies down beside me and stares up at the ceiling as I do.

For a long time we just lie and watch. "Is there a point in this?" She asks.

My finger points above us. "Can you see that small ripple in the paint up there?"

Charlotte nods slowly.

"And all the others also." The same reply shoots back. "If you just think hard enough. They make all these patterns."

Her eyebrows furrow together.

"See that bee by the flower? And the apple hanging over a cliff on a branch? It's like they all have different meanings."

The laughs and punches my arm. "You're-"

"Crazy? Never heard that before." I say giggling.

Charlotte sits up and looks out my window with fresh streaks across it.

"Charlotte! Come on! Before all the fruit is picked." I can hear her little brother squeal happily from the kitchen.

It's his first year getting to pick his own fruit at the fields.

This year's harvest has already begun. So far, we've been getting fruit from left to right. Everywhere you look, we seem to be up and blooming already.

Meaning extra fruit for all the kids.

After the house is quiet, except for the noise of mother boiling mother for our warm baths, I comb out all the knots so they don't get matted down when they're wet.

I find myself somewhat excited to go to the fields.

Even though we work all day, we finally get what we deserved.

A tint of sweetness in our lives.

********

****

**~District Eleven Reapings~**

**Ryan Haven's P.O.V.**

"One more time." Ben says spitting into the grass.

Watch as I roll in it when I tackle him. _Just Great._

"You sure? You seem pretty tired to me." I say laughing mockingly.

Just as Ben is about to come at me, Maria walks in with two pairs of pants, whacking both of us with them eventually.

"Mom wants you to wear these. She ran to the shop to get them suited for you yesterday, so you better wear them." She says some what in a mood.

I stare at my pair for a while confused. "Just pants?"

"You have legs. Get the shirts yourselves." She says smiling.

I give a quick ruffle to her wavy, cocoa hair and walk into the kitchen wear mother is already starting to make us an early lunch.

If Maria really asks for it, then I'll help mom out in the kitchen. But Ben seems to be the first one coming for help.

Whether it's wrestling or homework, the boy sure knows fifty ways to ask a guy for some help.

I grab the dishtowel to my left and wipe my face for anything like salvia that seemed to drip out of my mouth while I was wrestling.

Callie should be here any minute and she's not going to want to hunt with a guy who looks like they just woke up.

"Excuse me. Could you use anything _besides _the dishtowel? We have to touch that while we cook you know."

_Shit. I did let her family over._

I use my useful fake gasp in this equation. "Callie? The marvelous Callie? Cooking? Panem's coming to and end."

She shoots me a glare and gestures her head towards her dad behind her.

Mr. O'dair has believed Callie's false cooking for years. Only because she's brought mom's delicious leftovers over every night.

It's the deal we've made. She gives me all the catches, I bring them to mom, and she gets half of the result.

"What time should we head off?" My hand grabs the rucksack on the table. It's still filled with fresh kills from two days ago, but mom and Maria seem to have enough to work with.

She puts her white powdered hand onto her chin thinking. "I guess I could ask the twins to do it. Considering how much time they spend just following me around trying to be like me."

I nod a look at mom for approval.

She's never been overprotective, so I don't really know why I'm bothering to ask her.

Nothing comes from her. Not even a single word.

And that, in my case, is called an absolute yes.

XxXxXxXxXx

Maybe it's just my mind, but I hear humming like a tracker jacker nest.

Sure enough, when I look up, a nest is clear in sight.

I keep slouched against the tree for a while until I think about last year.

The year Callie figured out a second way to get out of the district to hunt.

The first was simple. Climb up the fence so that you're thirty feet into the air, and jump. Eventually after a minimum of four seconds, you will have broken enough bones to last five months recovery.

For the first time in our lives, we saw a tracker jacker nest.

We were lucky it was cracked open, on the ground, a ridden of stinging beasts.

You wouldn't believe how much a difference the honey makes from an ordinary bee hive.

It's so sweet you could say it's almost bitter. However, that's the best part.

Creamy and slightly tangy on the side. Just how I wished all our food tasted.

While I wait for Callie to come back with our weapons, I watch the nest hang on a branch over the fence.

Willingly I let myself get up and observe the small drops of honey slowly dripping down the chain links.

I take a small tasting test.

Still sweet.

"Is there a reason your licking an electric fence?" Callie says behind me.

As proof I'm not a maniac I run my finger along the sticky surface and then hold the yellow substance in the air level to her mouth.

She moves her mouth forward but then backs away. She swipes some fresher honey off the fence and takes that instead.

When I stare at her confused, she blushes.

"Is there something wrong with my finger?" I ask laughing.

She gets redder and uses more honey to wipe away her troubles. She smirks. "If only life was like honey."

"Sweet." I whisper lightly into the morning breeze.

************

**~District Eleven Reapings~**

**Rose Everwish's P.O.V.**

I tripped on my own feet several times in my heels while walking to the fields with my parents.

Before we enter the archway between the gates covered in fancy grapevines, the head peacekeeper, Hal Levita greets us in the usual way.

"One tangerine per child. No more than that." Then he hits me on the back pushing me through the arch.

_So much for hospitality. _

Children gathered from all around the district run around happily with a small little tangerine in their woven basket.

Mother made me a basket years ago but I never used it.

I feel the urge to make up for it now.

So when I grab my tangerine, I hand it to my mother who smiles happily and hugs me.

I've never felt this good in a while. Sadly, Charlotte can't even make me feel this thankful for a person always by my side.

XxXxXxXxXx

The town is barely a minute walk away.

I walk into my pen with all the other kids my age. I'm shoved and pushed around until I have Charlotte to help me stay straight without being knocked to the ground.

When the mayor makes it onto the stage everyone becomes completely frozen.

We all listen to the Treaty of Treason, the most awkward part of the reapings.

When our escort, Allyson Sudol, comes up onto the stage and puts her lips inches from the microphone, I shudder.

Not because she's picking kids for the reapings, but because of the way she looks.

With her ugly midnight plum skin she looks like she's half dead.

Only a capitol women could do such a ridiculous thing. And the Capitol is not at the top of my list.

But at the same time I can't help but giggle with Charlotte.

On cue, as Allyson's hand slips into the bowl, a songbird plays a melody.

I can't tell if it's just a mockingbird tweeting away, or the real deal with a mockingjay.

"Rose Everwish!"

My head swivels around and wisps of hair go flying into my face as a reaction.

Charlotte grabs my arm for a small second then lets it slide down and back to her side.

When I reach the purple chair on the stage, my eye finally catches the bird singing away.

It really is a mockingjay. I can see the way the curve of the tail feathers are.

The way it sings like an angel and has snow white feathers like a beautiful halo.

At that moment, I realize I am a soaring songbird who can't be contained.

I wear the halo above me proudly and use my wings to keep my hope up.

As the boy tribute starts to be picked, the mockingjay picks up on a song I haven't heard in a long time: "The Ripple Effect"

Mom and dad would sing in harmony to me every night using that song.

It'd put away the nightmares- so I hum along with the bird.

I do so as the boy and I shake hands.

The same as when the mayor finishes the last of the speeches.

When the cameras turn off and people start to clear from the square, the song ends.

I smile as the mockingjay takes off for flight but it resorts in a frown when a bullet pierces it through the chest.

The capitol has just killed the mockingjay.

* * *

**A/N: So as you can see- this chapter was based on the fact that, even though the district is sweetened with fruit, there is a lack of sweetness to go around enjoying the people who live there.**

**The last sentence in this story, revolves around nothing about Katniss or her Mockingjay subject. It was all about Rose being shone down.**

**Finally, I'm so glad I got this chapter done. It was very stressful trying to get it finished while doing homework that's due in less then 12 hours. And it is _LONGGGG..._**

**_... _Well- **_Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor!_

**-Fifi**

**P.S. Thanks for submitting all the scenarios guys! Still open to more if you'd like. I ask nothing more though. Really appreciate it all though! :D**


	15. District Twelve Reapings

**A/N: Good-bye Reapings, hello Capitol!**

**Sorry it kind of took longer than I expected. I'm switching to a schedule so you guys will hopefully get faster updates.**

**Next up are the trains. They should be up soon.**

**And because my 1st chapter is now out of date and I'm too lazy to do all the work and fix it, I'm just going to come out and tell you the news: Interviews are being split into four chapters now. **

**You have to remember that they'll equal around three minutes total, so they may be longer than most other interviews you see.**

**If you DON'T feel like reading all 24, which I understand, character names will be in bold, italics, etc. Basically anything that tells you straight-out- "Your character's interview is right here."**

**Disclaimer: Not SC and don't own THG.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

~District Twelve Reapings~

**Nirvana Filmore's P.O.V.**

Sunlight beams through the open window in front of me.

My palms lay flat against the woven covers underneath me.

To my right is a small side table, where I watch a clock make the noise but not the movement.

I sit upright and put my hand to my head.

I have an bad headache today. No worse than usual though.

The stale carpet at my feet crunches as I walk over it.

Besides the headache, at this point, the carpet is the worse of the day.

The carpet's softness it still has beneath its crunch makes me feel like I'm eating something fuzzy.

Like one of Frida's stuffed animals.

Mother and Aunt Adriana talk in the kitchen eating some bread fresh from the bakery.

I don't know if she's asking for more money again. It's very probable that she is. It bugs me that she does this.

It's almost as bad as all the girls who go to Cray to get earn money.

_It's sick._

Anthony walks in silently and clatters the tea pots as he puts them away.

He's so different now.

Ever since he left to stay with Aunt Adriana to get out of the Seam, he's been so quiet.

Nothing like the fun loving freak I used to know.

Frida runs in with her old bunny that she got before mom quit her job.

"When are we leaving?" She asks standing on her Tipp toes to talk to mom.

"Right about now." I hear her whisper.

Aunt Adriana stands up tall and hugs mom around the neck. "See you next week I guess Gladass."

She turns to me and thinks for a while. "Well it was fun having you."

"Yeah. _Fun."_ I say and walk to my old, beaten backpack.

I throw one strap over my shoulder and call for Frida.

"Coming Sissy." She says running with the rabbit's paw clutched away in her hand.

I hate watching all the merchants stare at us as we pass by.

"It's sprinkling." Frida says trying to start a conversation.

I nod without a second thought. But once I look up, I realize she's right.

Raindrops patter off the well built roofs as the rain gets thicker.

As we go on the dirt path, the water gets quieter. Only because the houses get weaker.

We are finally in the Seam.

The place where nobody even takes that chance to give you a second thought.

However, the starving people lying against the curbs seem to give you quite a stare down if you don't plop a coin into their cup.

When we reach the place made of crimson red bricks, I know we've reached the house.

Destry stands by the dead apple tree planted way back when.

I bite the inside of my lower lip because I'm still in my t-shirt and jeans.

Nothing compared to his fancy self.

"You're late." He says throwing his dad's old watch on the ground. "Winnie is probably already finished."

"With what?" Frida asks a small smile on her lips and the curiosity in her chilling grey eyes.

The same as mine in a completely different way. Anthony is the only one who shares my black eyed feature.

"Nothing." I say and gently play-shove her by the head. "Go get dressed."

She runs off into the house in a rush, her scarf blowing like a cape behind her.

Mom bumps into my shoulder as she walks past me and after Frida.

I'm not sure how I feel right now. I've felt it many times with my mom.

"Ready?" Destry says walking nearer to me.

I nod then look up at him. He's grown a foot over the winter. Destry is the only one I know that can mock me with his towering.

"Any tessarae?" I ask looking at the ground while walking to the town with him.

Destry looks at me and gives me a stern look. "What do you think?"

I roll my eyes and for once show that smile I haven't used in a while.

"Twenty-one."

I raise an eyebrow. He's bumped up by eight tessarae. "Should be fun for you this year."

The rest of our walk is filled with conversations on different levels.

Sometimes it's about the family. Occasionally the Capitol. And we even mention something about the expensive dress shop Mr. and Mrs. Keyes opened up six days ago.

We reach Winnie in front of the Candy Shop around noon.

The shop is almost closing because of the reapings in a couple minutes so we shorten the plan up by a few minutes without discussion.

We've done it a few times. Three or four maybe.

I'm sure we could do it easy by now.

When I walk inside, the smell of sweetness swirls around my nose.

The door dings again when Destry and Winnie walk in.

Almost instantly Winnie walks up to the counter and starts talking to Chauncey Hanson, son of the owner to the shop.

I follow Destry to one of the walls on the far left covered half in boxes of chocolates and small samples of Mrs. Winston's famous blackberry pie.

"Winnie likes the one with the cherries right?" Destry whispers to me tapping his fingers along rows of boxes.

"The caramels." I say back in a hushed voice. "The cherries are for me."

After we've gathered small favorites, we head off to the front counter again.

Destry and I set down the two boxes in unison and hand him a short amount of money.

On cue, Mr. Hanson comes down the stairs. "Chauncey. Time to head off. Finish this order and get your coat."

"We better get going." Says Winnie before he can count the money.

Winnie and I grab the boxes and start to walk off with Destry close behind us.

Chauncey. The boy who's been held back two grades for getting of task.

"I have to go grab my dress." I say idiotically.

"You forgot it again?" Asks Winnie whining in her squeaky voice.

I notice that almost everyone has formed a moving blob of a crowd to get to the town.

_Shit. Shit. Shit…_

I start to sprint towards the house.

It's hard to imagine a thirty minute walk back to the house, but it's exactly how long it took for me and Destry.

The cobblestone fades into the dirt path and I know I'm almost there.

My legs numb and in deep pain, feel like they'll brake under my fair amount of weight.

The bloody color of brick fills my eyesight.

I'm almost there.

And in less then a minute I am.

I open and slam the door quickly then run into the second and last room in the house.

The four beds close together each are perfectly made.

I see the old dress from last year hanging on the closet door.

Then the clock on mom's bedside table.

I'm five minutes in late.

**~District Twelve Reapings~**

**Light River's P.O.V.**

"Let me see. Let me see." Lissa yells frantically grabbing the map from Dark.

Honestly I have no idea why she's here. Her mom must have dropped her off with Dark before I woke up.

"I don't see your house." She says her hands on her hip furiously.

"It's the little splotch in the very corner." He says pathetically searching through pans in the cupboard only a few feet from the small counter.

I blink twice then look at Lissa who keeps searching for the house.

She finally turns to the couch I'm lying on tiredly.

With a quick gasp she almost looks like she's going to scream of joy. "You're up! Up! Up! Up!"

While she talks next to my face, black puffs of coal dust swarm around my face from her breath.

I was suppose to start in the fall but the recent mine accident last week had other thoughts.

I scratch the back of my neck and pull myself upward away from the dust choking me in its violent way.

Dark tosses me a rag from the counter and by the looks of it, I think he's gesturing to my face.

Sure enough, when I wipe my face, black streaks are left upon the rag.

"We have twenty minutes on the clock." Dark assures me when I get up and stretch out my arms.

Lissa with a startled jump exclaims, "I'll go get your clothes ready!"

She runs to the small dresser across the room and pulls out the first drawer.

My eyes meet Dark's and I raise an eyebrow.

He sighs then turns around toward the little panicked girl in the corner.

"Lissa your mom's probably worried. We better get you back before the games start." He says, a pinch of irritation in his voice.

I watch the two walk off, surprisingly I'm left untouched by Lissa as she leaves the house.

I linger towards the drawer with clothes sitting everywhere.

Lissa really did end up picking out some old clothes. _Old. _

Old as in they would be way to overgrown by now.

My hand reaches for the second drawer which happens to be my brother's. I grab a pair of his jeans, somewhat similar to the smaller ones I've slung over my shoulder.

Before I walk away from the dresser to change I grab a shirt out from under the bottom of all the folded clothes.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Colten from science died yesterday apparently." Dark says casually.

"Nothing new here. How'd it happen?" I say hooking my thumbs in my back pockets.

He lets out a long breath first. "Kitchen fire. So big the peacekeepers had to come along and put it out."

I bite the inside of my left cheek.

"What do you think it feels like to be dead?" He asks stepping out of someone's way as they pass by.

I give him an unclear glance in confusion.

Dark shrugs scratches his arm a couple times. I can see him staring at something across the street.

The brown hair gives it all away.

"How long has it been now?" I ask cracking a grin.

"A while." He says still looking. "She's different then all the others."

I nod slowly and look up at the cloudy sky. The rains been pounding on us all morning.

I wonder how much the roof at home can take until it gives up.

"Light." Dark says punching my arm. "You still alive in there? I asked you a question."

"Didn't hear." I say searching the huge crowd around us trying to see whoever is yelling in the back.

"I asked you if you had your eye on someone." He says agitated at the yelling behind us.

I take my time to think for a while. "Nope. It's either a snobby merchant or starving Seam kid. Take your pick."

Dark sighs seeing the truth in my words. There really isn't anything worth living for in Panem.

The Hunger Games? The starvation we live through?

If the Capitol were to visit the Hob for a trade, nothing would be sold but grief.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Dark and I walk through the huge huddled up group at the stage.

We start at the twelve year olds. Their worried faces and shivering bodies.

Thirteen. Fourteen.

Fifteen. The year that we last saw our parents.

Sixteen. Seventeen.

Eighteen. Present hell.

It's only now that I noticed I've placed myself between two random kids, misplacing my brother.

Mayor Undersee walks onto the stage properly and reads a long speech off of the dark days, the defeated district 13, the disasters, and everything that would set the younger kids in the bowl into a bias of panic towards the games.

The mayor introduces Effie Trinket who walks onto the stage her peach colored wig tied in fancy ways you'd never imagine.

I have to take a moment to look at the contrast between Effie's skin and hair. They look exactly the same practically.

"I'd like to call up your mentor, Katniss Everdeen, along with this year's usual guest- Peeta Mellark." Trinket calls out happily, her head held up high.

Katniss and Peeta walk onto the stage, hand in hand.

When I was nine, I always thought of them as the simple boy-girl scenario, but maybe I was wrong. Nothing has been known to keep them apart.

At least the old baker's boy could pick a girl out of the loop.

"And you're female tribune is- Nirvana Filmore!" Effie screams into the microphone.

No claps, no cheers, nothing of inspiration.

After a while and no answer murmurs coat over the audience.

"Nirvana?" Effie asks completely in a questioning daze.

Finally after a minute or so, a girl who breathes heavily makes her way onto the stage.

She looks too tired to even be saddened a bit.

Filmore looks nothing like a Seam girl. Or a merchant either.

While our chaperone lets us "settle down", I see my brother off to one side.

When I start to move my feet slowly towards him, I realize that I've stepped into some type of goop.

After I look, it's obvious it's caramel from the Hanson's shop.

Well this just adds more to the day doesn't it.

"And now for the boy tribute." Trinket says starting to get in her bad mood but still holding up the preppy attitude.

"Light Rivers."

When I hear my name called, see the card held by her long polished nails, I know what's happened.

I move quickly through the route the other kids have made for me.

I don't bother to use the stairs. May as well show off at least _some_ of my muscles for sponsors before the games start.

Instead I use one arm to swing myself onto the stage like a propeller.

The thought reminds me of Colten, Dark's old lab partner in science.

I steadily sit in one of the fancy chairs set up on stage.

Come to think of it, maybe Colten and I will even be given nearby graves.

"Will the two tributes shake hands." Effie says in an official tone.

Nirvana is the first to stand but she hesitates when holding her hand out.

Like she doesn't trust me enough.

Once I'm up, I shake he hand like it's no big deal. Which was partially, in fact, true.

Without a doubt, the handshake was just some dumb way to try and set up tension for tributes.

But the thing that ticked me off was this: "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

* * *

**A/N: Because either you were lazy or you just skipped it or you have problems, LOTS of you skipped the "Opening Ceremonies" bit on your forms. So I spent all yesterday writing the train chapter and coming up with outfits. If you'd like to be informed what your tribute will be wearing, contact me, (by PM or review) and inform me of your choice.**

**Be sure to sumbit scenarios before NEXT FRIDAY. By then, it's all up to me. **

**And congrats to Toth Attaway! You've won the first drawing. As prize you get the next chapter!**

**So- **_Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!_

**-Fifi**

**P.S. Is it just me or am I starting to sound like a teacher giving out homework?... **


	16. Train Rides

****** A/N: So congrats to the winner of the first drawing- Tizronell.**

**Disclaimer: Just teen who doesn't own the Hunger Games trilogy.**

* * *

~Train Rides~

**Toth Attaway's P.O.V.**

I look at all the Capitol art; my head tilted in such a delicate way Wren couldn't duplicate and get the same precious form as me.

The green blurs and flashes of white and skies of freshwater blue.

"Looks different from home doesn't it."

I turn quickly to see twenty year old Daphne sitting on the corner edge of the polished table.

"It's all country right around here. You district six kids will be the only ones able to see it." She says in such a way you'd never expect to hear a mentor say.

"What are you going to teach us?" I blur out.

She points outside. "That tall grass prairie out there is the one teaching you."

I look at her strangely and lean back in one of the dining seats.

Daphne leans forward. "Toth. We're from district six. And what do we do? Hide. And we are pretty god damn good at it already. It's in our blood, no further conversation."

I bit my lip and shake my head in disagreement. Then get up and walk away from the dining compartment.

The numbers on the doors flash by faster than I thought they would- 235, 236, 237…

When I finally reach the marked door with the number two hundred thirty-five on a gold colored plaque, I know I'm here.

The room smells like cleaning supplies. Too smelling for even the stuff my mother uses.

I walk over to the silk covers on my bed and slide up the collar of my sweater expecting the tattoo in front of the mirror on the opposite side of the wall.

And I see the sun right out.

Its arrays shrivel at the tips whether it mixes with the orange or yellow flaring colors.

After a fair amount of time I've given myself to stare at my own piece of home, I slip the collar back down to how it used to be.

I see the mahogany dresser at the end of the bed, which lightens up my mood slightly.

Slowly lifting myself off the bed I make way towards the dresser decorated with vases containing elegant pink roses.

There's a clock hanging on the wall above my bed but it seems to not work gesturing towards the fact that the hands don't move.

Either way I'd have to wait to take a shower to be at dinner on time. And I don't plan on trying to ruin Jetta's scheduled plan.

I've always wondered if all chaperones were picked like this. For their prep and organized function.

All the years I've watched The Hunger Games I've noticed all the same personality in all the escorts.

I change into a shirt that won't make me sweat to death in this heat and switch into some decent shorts.

Without warning, the train suddenly swerves throwing me off balance and onto the floor.

My head hits the dresser with a loud _thump_ and I feel like I've been whacked hard enough to be out for a week.

I bite my arm to suppress the sound the screams coming from my mouth. My nails dig into the flat between my knuckles almost enough to break skin.

I don't know how long I lie on that floor half screaming. But I know for sure that I fell asleep long enough to make Jetta explode.

"Do you think she's dead?"

"She's breathing isn't she?"

"I'm no doctor! Do you know how bad my reputation would be if she- moved! She moved!"

My left eye opens to see my escort and district partner standing over me. "Dinner?" I croak out.

"You missed it, but the cooks are keeping it warm for you in the dining room." The boy, Reed, says.

No one helps me up, which doesn't matter really. I'd never expect much for a richer pair.

Once I'm on my feet, I walk past the two towards the door shouldering both.

I feel so lightheaded. I hate it all. The clacking of the tracks. The white-suited men running past me without a word.

"Hopefully the weather will be like this when we get to the Capitol."

Daphne sits in a chair in front of the window, her plate of food on her lap.

Even with the train's speed, you can see the rain falling like stiff knitting needles. "The more rain, the fewer followers." She adds lifelessly.

I take a chair at the table so that my back faces her.

"Do you have family back at the district?" Daphne asks behind me.

"A brother." There's a long pause. "He brings the life into the house- Wren brings the color to any dull, dark place in District Six." As the chefs in white clothing come by the table and set my food on the table I mouth, "Thanks" in a polite manner.

My dad had told me about them. The avoxes. They don't speak a word. Only because of their missing tongue.

"I had a family." I start chewing on the asparagus on my plate. Surprisingly it's much sweeter than I would have expected. "Before I won the games at least."

I move onto the steak, because suddenly when she says those words, there's a bitter taste in my mouth.

"I'm going to bed. Get good rest tonight. Since you're going with an irregular strategy, I'm going to need to know what you're up to in the games by tomorrow." Daphne says walking past me and into the dark, skinny hallway.

The man in the white suit walks off, his hand hooked on the towel behind his back. I'm starting to wonder if I should have said something rather than just thanks.

I know if I had my tongue cut off I'd want someone to at least _try_ to communicate with me.

I make an effort to eat dinner without thinking of how different the meal is from home, or just generally district six. The place I used to reside.

Occasionally I'll look at the reflection of the bump on my head on the window wondering if it's really me. Sometimes I'll examine the marks left on my knuckles noticing the some that have been punctured hard enough to start to form scabs.

For a twenty minutes tops, I'm left alone in the room.

Reed finally comes in and takes a chair next to me and my still filled plate. "Don't you think it's good? It's like nothing any of us have ever tried. Or at least I haven't. I don't know if you've ever had-"

I shake my head cutting his sentence off. I've never met someone who could talk so much. I don't know if my ears are bursting from his loud voice or if my bones are cracking while he mentions everyone back home.

"I hope we don't get dressed up as unrealistic scientists again. What do you think they'll patch onto us?" He asks, the tone in his voice lowering, indicating that he's realized how much I really don't want to talk. Maybe if I keep it up he'll leave.

I bite my bottom lip and look at the floor hoping he gets my point.

"You sound so quiet. We'd be good Allies you know. My smarts and your trust. Heck if I got my hands on a bow and arrow we might be in the top eight."

My head turns toward him. He doesn't sound like an archer type. "Where'd you learn?" I ask quizzically.

Reed shakes his head, taking his time thinking. "Around. I just gathered enough information to build it up to that archery state. Why?"

I avoid his question without further thought knowing that he never mentioned the word trust near talking about himself. "Just wondering. A friend of mine knows all the basics." This was actually true. I never entirely got the concept of something without telling Allif of my findings.

For an odd reason, I feel like the conversation should go on. I could write a thousand things about the bow and arrows I've worked with my whole life. But I can't just tell this guy all about my skills. Not when he'll be in the games with me.

"I wish I had a set of my own. Quiver and all." He adds in watching his thumbs drum against the table. "I have to use an old one of the family's."

"Do you have to use release aids?" I ask. My parents always told me to save up for one before I used the bow they gave me for my birthday. The district doesn't sell too many, but because of our placing in the middle of all the districts, sometimes there are leftovers from the careers for us kids in District six.

Allif offered me a finger tab one year but I declined because of how close I had grown to my bow. I knew how to avoid all the mistakes I had already made.

But from what I suspect Reed looks like the type of guy who can afford a decent amount of supplies every once in a while.

"No but my mom makes me wear the brace." He tells me looking at the clock as if he's waiting for something to happen.

The boy in front of me is everything I could have imagined myself. He has little experience with the weapons that will be placed in the Cornucopia, but he knows all about the scientific terms.

His age doesn't fit him; you can't even tell where he is on a number line. From the way he acts, he looks like he's twenty-five. But the way he speaks makes him look like Wren on a bad day.

"We better get ready to sleep." He says getting up and pushing in his chair. I follow Reed down the hallway until I reach my Chamber. The room is cold like winter breezes.

I won't be going to sleep anyways. I plop down into a chair for a while and look up at the ceiling which looks rough and slightly beige. But it looks more like a muddy brown when the lights are dimmed above me.

Sunlight isn't an option. I've slept longer than I thought after I hit my head. Dinner made my time longer. And there's no forgetting my odd conversation with Reed about bows. Somehow I wish that I could just blurt everything from Fletchings to aiming methods out.

I look at the clock again. Midnight. It seems so much lighter out than it would be at home though.

It feels like hours after I stop thinking about how Wren and everyone else are feeling about me in District Six. Half the people don't know who I am from my fading in the background bits and the other probably has the slightest bit of worry.

Thankfully Wren won't know what will be happening.

"_Sissy. Why are they taking you the places with the shiny buildings?" Wren holds his hands high above his head while speaking._

_I look into his brown eyes blinking with fear. He must have got the feature from my mom. The way he shows his feelings so openly. "I'm just going on a little game okay?" And he says: "Is it fun?"_

_The question is a puzzle but I manage an short answer. "If I win, it will be."_

"_Well of course winning is always fun!" He calls out spinning in a circle while jumping, small giggles echoing across the room._

All these years and Wren still doesn't get the games.

"Death" has never been a word in Wren's vocabulary. And somehow I'm glad for that. A kid like him doesn't need such a little thing to rain on his parade. So Wren should be happy when he sees me on the TV screen at home for quite some time. _Until the games_.

Another wisp of cold air rushes against my cherry red cheeks, this time wiping Wren out of my memory. Shivering, I get up and walk towards the dresser for the second time today.

The drawer is filled with folded shirts and dresses. Pants will probably be provided in the next drawer down. I grab a long sleeved shirt and slip that over my blouse quickly to get rid of the chills running down my spine.

The sleeves go up to my fingertip which somehow bothers me, but I learn to ignore it. I know how selfish it is to be thinking this, especially when it means being offered something even without saying.

I turn around and see a boy around my height walking up to the drawer I'm just about leaving. I'd never imagine an avox coming in this late.

While he sets down a couple things on my dresser and empties them neatly in the correct places inside, I wave my fingers slightly to him.

He catches it by a split second and looks at me. A small grin starting to form on his face.

I know the way his scars are still fresh and the way he acts toward me that he's new here. An avox knows better than to react unless they're given order.

Once he's gone, I crawl across the top of my bed and look out the window at the dark landscape all beside me. Some ruins are scattered across the grassy fields. When I see some cattle in the distance I know we're almost to the Capitol.

District Ten is somewhat the center district of them all, as in location. We learn about it a lot in History along with the career districts and the Capitol.

I decide to take a quick shower before leaving my room and trying every small detail I can find on the train while walking down the dining hall.

At this rate, I should be in bed around six in the morning.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

While I open my eyes I notice the salmon pink colored lighting in my room. To my left is the window I stared out at half the night. I can see the sun just about ready to leave for the day.

"Evening, night owl." Daphne says sitting at my feet on the bed. "When I told you to get some sleep I didn't mean in the morning." In her hand is a mini tube of paint. I can see where she's drawn designs all over her left arm. "You got twenty minutes to brush the knots out of hair. Go."

Daphne gets up, rolls down her left sleeve, and walks off without another word.

So after I've brushed my hair into its shining auburn self, I head out for the dining car. To my surprise, for the first time all four of us are here. Jetta sits in a chair looking at herself in a small makeup mirror. An almost replica to the one my mother used to use. Reed writes on a white sheet of paper which is nothing to my interest. And Daphne has set up her chair in front of the window making a universal thinking look.

"Well look who brought the room rat out of her cave." Says Jetta, a sickened expression on her face. The pink curls are put into curlers at the top of her head in such an unfashionably way you couldn't imagine. "I swear. All I could hear last night was you and the stuff you were clattering around."

I shrug and take a seat across from her next to Reed. I now notice he's writing to what looks like a good-bye letter.

"What time are we pulling into the station?" I ask breaking the silence. The three look up at me, a confused look on their faces. "I thought that's why Daphne woke me up." I say slumping down in my chair.

Daphne shakes her head at me first. "Reapings should be on pretty soon. We still have a couple hours until we pull into the station."

"That'll be around midnight." Reed says surprised.

"Fine by me." I say watching the men in white set down platters food I've never even heard of. I am the first to lift my fork and dig in. Reed, who has set his paper and pen aside, follows my actions and eats the perplexed dinner set neatly on his plate.

I hardly see Jetta look away from the little mirror in her palm and Daphne turns back to the window lighting the room up. Us two are the only people enjoying ourselves. For now.

**XxXxXxXxX**

At sundown Jetta shoos us off to a little room with a large television.

Reed intercepts the introduction of the speeches and asks why they've planned such a weird time to broadcast the reapings. All Jetta does is point to me and answers: "It's a replay."

District one looks complicated as usual. With the muscular boy who'll be hard to beat and the drop dead gorgeous girl who will be having sponsors lining up by the hundreds. District two looks troublesome, the girl in all white somewhat mysterious looking. District three is quite a pair this year. With the boy as powerfully built as the district one tribute and the girl as thin as a stick. District four is always the same- With their soaked hair and soft eyes. District five turns out quite disastrous, but I don't see anything to really fear in them.

Then it's our turn. The speech in which Alyson Rust is supposed to go over is cut out since district one has already covered it. Then it's Jetta who makes a fool out of herself then calls out my name.

There's a quick overview of the whole crowd, and for a moment I can see Wren on my dad's shoulder with an odd look on his face. Once the camera crew realizes my location, they switch to a close up.

Even I shutter when I give a grim look to the cameras.

I take a seat next to Daphne and the attention turns on Jetta again. "And for our male tribune... Reed Pokey!" She calls out, her voice seeming much more powerful than it never has been.

It literally looks like I'm giving a stare down towards Reed as he makes his way onto the stage.

The ending is the same. Jetta calls out a happy hunger games and we shake hands.

It seems that Daphne and I are the only ones to watch the last tributes appear on screen. I'm puzzled why Reed doesn't watch them. For a guy that smart, you'd think he'd take the time to solve a problem revolving around his own life.

But when the districts after seven flash by, I notice players seem to go weaker and weaker. From the outside at least.

At home our TV would have gone blank or played a replay of the reapings again, but here it's different. A capitol newscast comes on where they review the weather and make meaningless jokes about this year's hunger games.

Jetta, on occasion, looks up from her mirror to make remarks on what they are saying.

On the next two hours, I just rest my head on a pillow and watch as Reed goes through pages of good-byes. He tends to speak as he writes, which is somehow more amusing. I hear his family's past and experiences. This includes many reminders of Wren and my own personal memories.

Finally, I am the first to speak. "Would it be weird for me to be going to the weapon station first in Training?"

"No, why?" Daphne says sitting up.

I tweak my shoulders, which somehow turns into some type of deformed shrug. "You even said that most district six kids stick with the hide image in the games."

"Doesn't mean that we have to." Reed pokes in.

"If you're really that good, then I'd stick with another smaller station. Don't want to give away everything you can do." Daphne says adjusting herself on the smaller couch.

"That what you did to win? Trick the other players into thinking you're good at something you're not?" I ask yawning. I've never been tired this close to nightfall.

Daphne shakes her head. "It was one of those heat-filled arenas. I hid in the tall grass prairie the whole time. Then tripped people passing by and delivered the final blow."

Yesterday's conversation seeps through my mind. _"We're from district six. And what do we do? Hide."_

Well I know what I may be doing. _Hiding_.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully the rest of the chapters with OC's picked from drawings won't be as long. Toth was much harder because I had to fit two days in of her POV and because of the fact that she doesn't sleep at night, it was harder to fit conversation in.**

**As for Feedback- I could really use some. I feel like you've all left except for three of you. Has my story gone hollow?**

**-Fifi**

**P.S. Since I'm stuck home sick, my stories may be slower on updates and/or parts in the plot may be confusing.**


	17. Prepping

**A/N: Ugh! It's finally here. I was planning to get this chapter up _WAY_ earlier, but I'm... Me.**

**I loved all of the recipes that were sent. I couldn't decide because they were all so good! I turned to three of my good friends, two of which have read the trilogy and one who I'm still trying to convince. But because they all had their differences, it came down to a three way tie. Finally I walked up to the most talented cook I know- my mom. Sounds lame right? But if you're looking for fancy cooking, all eyes meet mom. After telling her the situation she read over the three chosen recipes and instantly picked one out.**

**But I still wasn't convinced, given how stubborn I was being, and decided- "What the hell, why not choose the other three as well and put them into the other POV's I have to draw out." (See Sponsor Points given below!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Prepping~**

**Zane Galvin's PO.V.**

I've never seen someone who gets as paranoid as Shamira. I think she's still freaking out about all my scars. I have to keep reminding her that no matter how much makeup she tries to put on it, it'll always show.

The waxing stage was the worst, but I can't really say I'm sore.

"Stings like a burn doesn't it?" Hanley says tossing me a robe. I don't know if he's trying to relevant this to my earlier damages. "Come sit." He says leading me to an open area.

Being in the Capitol's robes is one thing, but sitting on their plush couches is another piece of heaven. A giant window provides an overview of the City Circle which seems to be preparing for tonight. "Looks fun." I say with a small smirk.

"Oh it is." Says Hanley in an excited tone. I don't think he's noticed the sarcasm I put into my words. But I don't mind it. At least I didn't get a stylist that is uptight about everything I do or say. He's an outgoing type, and I like that about this man.

In the press of a button, our food is raised up to us on a thin platter made of shiny silver. I raise an eyebrow because it's certainly not something I would have expected from mom's cooking.

A large, tanned brown bowl holds leafy green salad. I can smell the sauce in seconds, the lemon juice giving it away. Beside it is a stack of small plates and another bowl, this one much smaller that the bowl with salad. The oval bowl is much like the other salad but has square chunks of meat and stronger, sweeter smell.

"We'll be working on your suit between courses. I hope you don't mind." Hanley says grabbing a plate and handing it to me. "This way we won't be working on full stomachs." He smiles in an overly excited way which forces the corners of my mouth to rise.

Even after having food on the trains, I am astounded by all the food. I try not to stuff my plate with the large appetizers because there is no way my stomach can already subside with heaven.

Ebony works on my hair after the quick snacking. My hair can barely hold the products he puts into it. "Stubborn splits," he calls it. Soon after, Jasper joins in and starts measuring me everywhere. First around my waist- a slim twenty-six inches earned a small gasp from Shamira. Then shoulder to shoulder- nineteen inches. And around the head- Twenty-two. These are the three at the least I can name.

By noon Hanley has seemed to finish because he calls me out of the small room that the crew are working on and brings me in front of a mirror. "You must be starving already."

_Small stomach Hanley? _

"How close are we to finishing?" I ask scooping a bit of soup onto my spoon. Like the salad it has small pieces of meat. But it is much more beef than chicken for sure.

"Don't get too eager now." He says already halfway down to the bottom of his bowl. I notice that I haven't made a dent in mine and shovel the spoonful into my mouth. There is a coughing noise, but I don't realize the sounds are coming from me until I get a look of reassurance from Hanley.

I say with a bit of a laugh, "it's warm."

Hanley starts to chuckle softly. "It's supposed to be. What did you expect? Its borscht soup for crying out loud."

When I was little my mom made this same soup. Or something similar at the least. With the cabbage and carrots piled high from the bottom so I'd stay healthy and strong. The soup here tastes so much sweeter though. Maybe it's just the heat warming up my taste buds though. I was young that's all. Memories grow bitter as you grow older.

The new platter has another soup also. From the looks of it, it seems to be some sort of cabbage or beef soup. But Hanley seems to be on a bit of a tight schedule so I skip it.

Shamira comes by soon after and applies a "fifty-pound" powder onto my face and cheekbones. The chalky feeling makes me look very tan compared to my regular skin tone. Ebony comes by and adds some foam to my hair. "It will add some texture" he tells me a small smile on his purple lips.

"Do you like it sweetie?" Shamira asks handing me a mirror. "Oh, Ebony. Doesn't he just look like…" Her words trail off but the admiration expression on her face stays.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'wow'" A tall woman who looks like she's in her twenties walks up to the chair I sit in. She tilts my head up to get a better look.

"I think she likes it." I whisper to Ebony the humor rubbing against my throat.

The woman smiles at me, her bleached, creamy blonde bangs swooping into her face as she turns back to Shamira and Ebony. "You don't happen to have that old piercing kit, do you?"

Ebony nods and skits off to a small closet where he clutters around. "How is district ten working with you?" Shamira asks the woman.

She shakes her head sadly. "That's why I'm here. Sandra had a nervous breakdown with Devon Vanazuales. So she had a last minute change to the sheep outfit. Ms. Dawson already ate her entire lunch. Can you believe it? A girl with that big of a stomach for Chicken and Dressing?"

Shamira sighs in a panicked tone. "But she's an O.K. kid right?"

"Oh definitely. She's delightful. I don't think there's anyone better." The woman says clasping her hands together.

"Oh you haven't met Zane." Ebony says handing the girl a small, plastic box. My hand rises as a quick wave.

There's not much conversation left between the three. I don't really mind though. I could go on listening to them all day. Especially with the plate of sushi and grilled salmon by my side.

But their conversation comes to end soon later. "Bye Jewel!" calls Shamira waving happily after. Ebony goes back to business and looks over all my changes and all the things left out. There is a short debate over keeping one of my visible scars on my knuckles. Ebony regards it will make me look hard-working in tough, Shamira wants me to be model perfect as always.

In the end they decide to keep it, but Shamira probably has a trick up her sleeves to change that.

Hanley lets the prep team and I have a small brake by the windows and couches. Jasper and I are able to exchange a short conversation. "These games are going to be perfect. I can just feel it. Better than all the years I've seen from these games."

"How long have you worked here?" I ask chewing on a small cut square of filet mignon. According to Ebony, it's a fancy steak that even some of the capitol people can't afford. Don't ask me, I just got here.

"Seven years." he says with a small happy sigh.

"Must be nice seeing all these district eight tributes that you helped create in the Opening Ceremonies." I say watching all of the little dots who are supposedly Capitol people working on chariots and decorating the entire City Circle. And even though all of these tributes, maybe even me, will die in the end, the Opening Ceremonies were my favorite.

It makes me feel like the tributes get a moment to feel like their more than just a person waiting in line for the gallows. To make them feel like there is something to keep living for. Or maybe it's just the red wine and kulebiaka putting words into my mouth and thoughts into my head.

"It is." Jasper says in a soft whisper, tilting his head at the City Circle. I at first think he's gotten into my mind, answering what I was thinking, but I realize I have already said what I've said.

Hanley comes out on cue and throws me a lump of magenta velvet fabric. "Sling it over your shoulder." He tells me in a rush. "Come on, we don't have all day now. There's two hours left until we have to meet everyone at the chariots."

I do as told and I'm given a small frown. "The fabric needs to be shorter. You can't be a worker with fabric unless you've actually worked with the fabric." Ebony says swooshing his wine around his glass.

"He has a point." Shamira adds smiling and finishing off the flaky pastries from off the platter.

So for what seems like more than Hanley's deadline, my prep team and stylist work on my outfit over and over until they finally approve themselves. I must say that it is a bit better than what us people from district eight usually wear in the games.

Hanley sits me down in one of the white couches again. It has been the fourth tiring time today. "We have just enough time for dessert." My stylist says as a person in white brings us two plates that hold chocolate cake piled in layers mountain high.

I am full from earlier food from the day but my mind says go for it. And it really is a treat. It's the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. Once I've made it through the cake halfway, I feel like groaning when an avox comes in with two oval bowls of ice cream toppled over each other and mug of some type of substance.

Hanley digs through the food like a pig, which quite surprises me. With the strength I build up I push myself to keep eating this way I don't look too impolite.

The mug seems to have a brown coloring like coffee my mother would line up for at the Town Square. "It's Hot Chocolate. It's very tasteful and refreshing. My goal was to make your outfit just like hot chocolate."

_Tasteful and refreshing._

I take a giant sip and set down the mug, finally filling myself over the limit. "I swear you people are trying to fatten me up for the games." I say half joking. Hanley gives a laugh and drinks some of his hot chocolate.

While he finishes his dessert and waits for the avox to come and clean off the glass table, he requests me to go put on my chariot outfit because it's already time to go.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

As I get into my chariot with Sarah I notice a pattern between us. Are stylists have well thought out a plan and have worked everything out. We're one step closer to get sponsors.

It is only then that I realize how much these people may care about their tributes. That is- _Only until our cannon goes off._

The strong and bold music of the Capitol Anthem play loudly upon the speakers. The woodwinds musical part is hushed against the brass and loud percussion.

And with a small rusty creak, you can see the patina gates open.

Let the Opening Ceremonies begin.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. This one's a bit shorter. I'm still kind of in that bored mood because there isn't much going on yet. Opening Ceremonies are almost here I just have to finish D5 and D6. **

**No news today really besides sponsor points below. But thanks for reading! **

**Sponsor Points:**

**District One:**

Sponsor's name: Ali

Tribute's name: Lexi Miller

Tribute's district: 1

Current Money: $1000

Sponsor's name: Kathryn Rivera

Tribute's name: Julian Devereux

Tribute's district: 1

Current Money: $1000

**District Two:**

Sponsor's name: Alex Hawk

Tribute's name: Arabella Hathaway

Tribute's district: 2

Current money: $1100

_(Given $100 for coming in 1st for recipes)_

**District Three:**

Sponsor's name: Bibliophile1318

Tribute's name: Amelia Arthurs

Tribute's district: Three

Current Money: $1050

_(Given $50 for coming in 2nd for Recipes)_

**District Four:**

Female- Aurelia Loret

Tribute's name: Aurelia Loret

Tribute's district: 4

Current Money: $1000

**District Five:**

Sponsor's Name: Turq8

Tribute's name: Nan Weatherall

Tribute's District: 5

Current Money: $1000

_(I had to make a sponsor form for Nan because she got sponsor points- Given $50 for coming in 2nd for recipes)_

Sponsor's Name: Pezy

Tribute's name: Jeret Pillar

Tribute's District: 5

Current Money: $1000

**District Seven:**

Sponsor's name: Mary Kate

Tribute's name: Shay Auburn

Tribute's district: Seven

Current Money: $1050

_(Sponsor points were given to Shay because she is the sponsor's main tribute- won $5o by coming in 2nd for recipes)_

Sponsor's name: Mary Kate

Tribute's name: Ren Kirro

Tribute's district: Seven

Current Money: $1000

**District Eleven:**

Sponsor name: Ione Yearling

Tribute name: Rose

District: Eleven

Current Money: $1000

-**Fifi**


	18. Opening Ceremonies: Part One

**A/N: Due to later story information in this chapter, the Opening Ceremonies will be split into parts. Thanks for all the comments also!**

**Enjoy!**

_**"These games are going to be perfect. I can just feel it. Better than all the years I've seen from these games." -Jasper (District Eight Prep Team)**_

**

* * *

**

**~Opening Ceremonies~**

**Part One**

District one is first to appear out of the gates. Their smirks plastered to their young faces. The pair completely steal the shine away from district two riding up behind them. Literally. With their jeweled fashion, they sparkle against the spotlight.

Lexi Miller, the smallest of the pair, runs her long slim fingers across the jewels around her neck. Nothing holds the glowing ember stones together but backing that sticks onto her chest. The rosette pattern of silver, closest to resembling to a sparkling diamond. Lexi's stunning little diamond heels clink together so innocently. And to finish her look, a tiara with the same ember stones from her necklace. The silver and green. The colors that make Lexi Miller seem like the angel of the games.

On the other hand, Julian, the male tribune from district one has such a sexy look, that he seems to be almost contributing to the devil. His suit, blue like midnight indigo gives his hazel eyes a mysterious tint of chartreuse coloring. The velour fabric practically outshines the jewels with its sleek texture.

But the camera's attention goes towards district two who has changed their usual routine. Even though Apollo Lunor has repeated the lab-coat look, he wears a black tie and dress shirt underneath with tuxedo pants that fit him quite well. No one really notices the medical needles hiding under his sleeves until he takes his hands out of his pockets.

Arabella stands right beside him though. Her look, something never bothered to think about, is perfectly made to accomplish her curves. Lined up in columns and rows over lacey fabric is multi-colored pills. The lace reaches as far as her shoulders completing the heart shaped dress. Some pills fizz, mostly the purple and green, which leave rainbow streaks down her dress. It's been as if someone has spilled boiling water all over Arabella Hathaway. Her makeup pops out all of her features. The pink eye shadow that fades into various shades of light mauve with her white hair like a pearl.

District three is lighten up like the shops around the districts on reapings day. A layered dress, the color of willow is perfect for Amelia. The little yellow lights that flash through the fabric of her dress compliment the small, squared mirrors stitched to the bodice of her dress. And the mirrors in fact match Riley perfectly.

Riley White almost lightens up the entire City Circle with his mirrors that lay over top of his black suit. The reflections of the spotlights aren't nearly as bright as his smile though. The sly grin he shows off steals most of Amelia's attention. The crowd seems to love him. But the only flaw of his outfit is that the light beaming off his suit covers up a lot of his face. However, the crowd still screams his name.

Aurelia Loret wears a scaled blue dress with the tinted rust color added at the flared out bottom. The scales decrease in number at the bottom where they turn into a sudden curled fashion, much like waves. She has a sea-foam green shall hung across the crook of her shoulders and a veil in her hair that is made of fish netting and has scattered sea shells and dried starfish lying overtop. No one can really forget to add the train that resembles to a flowing freshwater stream.

Standing next to her is Safin Bayview. He wears a broad-shouldered suit with a sandy texture. Like Aurelia's veil, there is a netted cape over Safin's shoulder but it is much less tangled. There is meagerly a dyed blue color on the district four boy's suit. This in which retorts into a white foam colored substance at the end of the rich baby blue "water". But it is only noticed that it is circuited when the water shimmers and starts to move in motion as soothing as a lullaby.

But either way, this year district four is not a person or thing- it is a place. It is the beloved beach that everyone seems to love so much back at home. But to how is the Capitol supposed to know this?

District five is lively this year. Nan and Jeret with their black and white theme make them look two years older. Jeret, covered in microscopic equations and formulas, looks four feet taller. As the numbers spread out, they begin to increase in size. All of the multiple numbers make his snow white suit look like a jumpsuit which in reality it's not.

Nan Weatherall is much more unique. With her bright colored hair split into pigtails and her eyes as deep as her smiling facial expression. She wears a black dress very much relative to her little shadowed flats. The dress seems to be some sort of chalkboard. Yet it is not bulky or flat, it curves around her body as any other fabric would do. Mathematical equations, larger than the ones sewed onto Jeret's suit, are written in white chalk all around her body.

Toth Attaway and Reed Pokey appear next on the screen in their district six chariot. Toth has her short hair in a ponytail, the back is tapered and looks like it's been cut off with a butcher's knife. But the perfect layers still reveal a lot about Toth. Her dress is all glass and oddly has a spiked train at the end. Toth's dress is uniquely made out of test tubes that look as much like a rock of crystals- spiked up and beautiful.

Reed goes down a different path though. He has black smeared powder covering the edges of his face and his hair is bulging up as if something has exploded into his face. Reed's white lab coat has green and blue stained patches all over it. Even if Reed looks realistic, it doesn't seem to steal the crowd away. District six seems to have split their ways and become two different personalities.

The next chariot, from district seven seems to be quite a riot. The way Shay Auburn rides on Ren Kirro's back shows the fun loving selves. As well the small pose goes with their outfit purpose. District seven tribute, Ren is wearing an outfit usually worn by most lumber jackers in his district. With the belt of supplies wrapped around his waist and the orange helmet hung on his head. Ren's climbing gloves held behind his back hold the little hitchhiker coming along for the ride- Shay Auburn.

Shay's hair is as if she ran through a forest of pine trees and cherry trees. The blossoms in her hair stick with the pines softly. She wears a long dress which fades from a dark corbeau shade to a lighter tanned shade. Shay wears a necklace made of mint leaves, with the large, orange, heart shaped leaf in the middle of her collarbone.

District eight is supposed to come next, but instead there is a sharp popping noise coming from the chariots at the front. It takes a few seconds for the cameras to adjust on the problem and then the capitol crowd bursts into screams when another circuit from the district four boy sparks off.

The crowd is not the only thing scared though, because the horse from the district five chariot brakes out into mental break down, bucking both Nan Weatherall and Jeret Pillar out of their chariot. Nan who is wearing her portable chalkboard screeches across the concrete pavement underneath her bringing the audience shrieks of ear bursting terror.

The district five horse hasn't seemed to calm down and a split second after the screeching noises, the wheel of the moving chariot heavily runs over Jeret Pillar's leg.

Static sounds and a grey blurry background fills the screen as the transmission goes off. It is like this for quite some time until a last minute weathercast comes on.

* * *

**A/N: I don't ask much, just a little feedback would be nice. This chapter was much more interesting to write I must say, so I hope you find it better than the other chapters, as I did.**

**-Fifi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games and I'm not Suzanne Collins.**


	19. Opening Ceremonies: Part Two

**A/N: ****I wanted to put much more Jeret into this chapter, but since the point of view is different, I can't make it seem like the Capitol has a heart. So sorry to everyone who wanted much more information on Jeret and his injury. (More information on the injury will be released in _"Jeret's Interview" _in Chapter 24.)**

**Another notice is that we've reached the turning point in the chariots. You may notice less detail in descriptions as this is starting to turn into the lesser rich districts. The stylists become bored as do their work, forplaying onto the crowd's reactions and the camera's focus.**

**Hope you enjoy the rest of Chapter 19.**

* * *

~Opening Ceremonies~

**Part Two**

It has been thirty-two minutes after the incident in the City Circle. The weather cast has stopped and the screen has flickered to the district five chariot. Nan Weatherall stands alone on her chariot, bruises lined across the top of her elbows. Jeret then slowly is helped onto the chariot. His crutches shaking a bit as it is his first time using them. He has a knee-to-toe cast on which covers over his mathematical pant leg.

Many people refuse eye contact with him, knowing that sympathy would be the worst for the fast upcoming games. Some tributes smirk, like the lead careers, knowing about his new weakness. But Jeret just keeps looking ahead as if nothing happened.

There is a jolt when the chariots start to move again. There is few interest in the district five boy after the whole camera crew has captured his recovery and the showing of each district tribute continues on.

The eighth district comes forth onto the City Circle and as the horses slow to a walk, the cameras get a good shot on Sarah Armenta. The sixteen year old wears a dress, hardly able to reach her knees. From the bodice and up there is a simple, silky beige. But as it descends down colors begin to mix and different fabrics entwine. From a ruffled red and black plaid, to a white and silver doily-like lace, to a cotton blue and neon green, and a final layer of orange wool. A mixture of colors lines Sarah's eyelids and cheekbones.

Next to Sarah stands Zane Galvin. He wears a baggy work outfit. It is a beige color like the girl's dress next to him. Each textile from Sarah's dress is in sheets splayed over Zane's shoulder. The collar of the suit is short enough to show the burn scar that has raced up his neck and settled over the years.

Daisy Rawnsen's skinny form of body is detached to her hunting outfit. It looks like something she would wear on the fields. Her hair is tied up, as per usual, but with a small strip of navy green lace. As for her outfit, she is a complete match with her partner, Lucas Des' Ray.

Wearing a thick winter jacket with camouflage print and boots that reach the middle of his tibia, is the eighteenth tribute of Panem's Hunger Games. His pants are a faded Jacinthe color that is partially plastered in dry mud. This person's name is Lucas Des' Ray. The nearly clothed replica of Daisy Rawnsen.

District ten is much more… creative this year. As of though they are still dressed up as small, innocent farm animals.

Barley Dawson clashes horribly with her dark, chocolate-like brown hair and the fuzz of wool on top of her head like a headband. She wears a baggy jumpsuit that is made out of the finest gray silk you could ever find. Yet, it is hard to see the soft silk under the coat of white wool lining.

Devon seems to have been taken onto drastic measures. A silver ring pierced into Devon's nose is hanging just above his lower lip. Plastic horns seem to be stuck onto his head like glue. Possibly it's a black headband that hides under his hair. The boy wears a jumpsuit similar to Barley's but a sable color. It is Devon's topaz eyes that make him look like a true fighting bull.

But districts can differ in many ways. Take district eleven for example. They have taken the facile way to go. Ryan Haven only wears a basic teal suit with shiny plastic grape vines weaved into the fabric messily.

Rose Everwish looks quite the same but quite some different. She has on a blue dress, clear like a stream, fresh like a river. The grape vine leggings lead to her sapphire heels, much too large for her age. A blue headband, which looks elegant towards her coal-like hair, changes the whole look; especially with the grapes dangling off the sides of the accessory.

Even if district twelve usually is like a brilliant burning ember with the crowd, a tank of water seems to keep the heat down. Nirvana Filmore wears the third jumpsuit of the night. There is fewer stories to the simplicity of the outfit though. You can scantly see the gold glitter splayed across the cave black suede.

Light Rivers doesn't seem to the shimmer of the night either. Sure the radiating red specks of hair dye on the tips of his hair are sexy, but his outfit is _smoking. Literally. _It is as if they have lit Light's broad-shouldered suit on fire and then dipped him into water. It does give texture in the end though.

As the last chariot turns sharply around the true city's center, the camera has lost sight of the twenty-third and fourth tributes.

It takes few minutes for tributes to gather around the president's mansion to listen to the speeches handed out verbally by Snow himself. But what _does _take some time is for the tributes to realize that they are not being introduced to a place with sunshine and celebrity statistics, but a place that is like roses in smoking remnants in the clutches of hell.

The trumpets blare throughout the community's speakers and the flutes hide under the percussion's thick covering blanket when the anthem signals the end of the transmission.

Screens of million's go black over Panem, nevertheless, each and every one knows it is not over yet.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And I must say that I absolutly _loved_ the given reveiws for the last chapter. Big thank you to that one.**

**Sorry for the late update! The next chapter will be expectantly be up by the end of the week. (I'm planning to reach the games by the end of this month.)**

**-Fifi**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hunger Games... {Pouts in Corner of Room}**


	20. Training: Day One

****

A/N: Hooray for another long chapter that isn't as boring as the tribute form! :D

Winner of Second Drawing: Ren Kirro.

**Hope you like it and enjoy!**

* * *

~Day One Training ~

**Ren Kirro's P.O.V.**

"_Is she up yet?"-_Is the first silent question I ask in the morning. Then- "_What time does training start?"_ Yes, I have training today; as well as twenty-three other tributes. The time has seemed to pass by. How many days have I been here in the Capitol? Two? Maybe three.

It's weird not having my dad around to watch him helplessly or _Feather_ to have a quick laugh with. I'm even starting to miss Ben's protective attitude. I start to wonder what it's like for the younger tributes and their missed belongings.

When I get up, I notice I'm still wearing my uncomfortable lumberjacker's outfit. _Must have been too tired to take it off_. I think tiredly while yawning.

Teak is the material that is used to make my dresser. I know it instantly. It was my mom's favorite hardwood. She would have saved all her money just to buy a house filled with Teak.

There is a pair of plaid shorts and an _A-Shirt. _But I feel that I need something more. A sweatshirt. Perfect. My hand grabs it and I'm already starting to walk towards the private bathroom to the left of my bed.

No one, except for a very angry Candy Button, sat at the dining table. The view is quite nice from the window. It gives a show of the entire Capitol. Well, at least the half of the Capitol that isn't covered up by the large presidential mansion. Ok, so maybe _not_ so good of a view.

"Is she coming or not?" Candy asks with a sneer. I furrow my eyebrows and come up behind a blue, velvet chair. "The girl with the… face. And the…" Looks like Ms. Button has a bit of a stutter of a mind. She snaps her fingers until she finds the right word. "The black braids."

Candy seems proud of herself for finally remembering who Shay was-partially at least. After a shrug and small sigh, I walk off to Shay's room. Her room is in the opposite hallway from mine, and it is a pain to have to walk all the way across the building's width to talk to her.

The door creaks open however it is much quieter than the doorknob's squeaks. Before I can walk in the door is shoved back into place. "Don't come in!" Shay calls with her muffled voice. "I'm changing!" She says after a pause.

If we were still in the district I would wait outside of her door until she said it was ok, or she came out. But now that we have had our "incident" on the train, I barge right in.

"Morning." I say first off. Shay, who has just finished putting her tank-top on, tries to maintain a glare at me, but hiding smile can't help but break out.

"What are they serving for breakfast? I'm starving." She says changing the subject.

"Aren't you always starving?" I say. She comes and sits on my lap while she hands me a striped red and black ribbon. I tie up her hair the way she would when she is climbing, so the morning knots wouldn't get stuck on a loose branch- black braids as always.

Don't ask me how I know how to do this stuff. Just remind yourself that the two people I hang out the most with are addicted with braids. And the fact that I used to spend half my day tying ropes to my harness in the logging forests.

"Shut up." Shay mutters laughing. It surprises me a bit. She hasn't laughed for a while. Not even in the memories stuck like a record in my head. "Come on, we better get going." She says standing up, then giving a half-stare to the window next to her. _What is she thinking?_

Breakfast tastes even better than the train food. I have to wait for Shay to finish eating before we start getting ready to officially head off to the training center. "And so the next thing I know, the man out front parking my car is crashing into a metal trash can right outside the training center." Candy says astounded while cutting her crepe drizzled in syrup into two. Kim, our mentor, nods as if actually listening to her.

"That's not a crash; it's just how rich people park their car." I say in a small whisper to Shay. She stifles a giggle, which I happen to hate. Her laugh is so pure. _Why can't she just understand that_? Kim has a small smile on her face. I barely notice it since she seems to be so tucked away and quiet.

The ride down the glass elevator feels like lowering yourself from a tree with your harness. The way your heart somehow seems to inch it's way up to the top notch of your ribcage. The gym is stocked away at the bottom of the training center, so the lighting dims by the time we reach or destination.

We all curve around the woman in the baby blue and silver sweat suit. She is the first normal person I think I've seen since we arrived at the capitol. She calls herself Atala; she is a tall woman, taller than me even. Atala doesn't have the curves like Shay, but she has a good athletic build. Some of the guys in the circle seem to be taking interest.

When she finishes talking Shay and I walk together to the first station we see- the plant station. It catches our eye before any other. The instructor looks at the two of us from off her chair. She sits up and hands us a small stapled sheet of paper, then she sits again and starts reading a plant book. "I want to see what you know." She says behind the pages.

The girl from twelve stands by the counter and grabs a test also. The boy from five, who hobbles over on his crutches, takes one also. The five paged test wastes only two minutes of my time. Shay gets done soon after me. Instructor Miya, as it says on her nametag strung around her neck, starts to look over our work. She raises her head with a small smirk.

_We have answered each question correctly._

The two others at our station weren't so lucky. The girl from twelve received an eighteen out of twenty-five (most likely from her rush to get it done) and the boy got a fourteen out of five. "That's fine. You're here to learn anyways." Instructor says with a small smile.

Shay and I breeze through plant station and when I start fooling around and messing with the plants, Miya asks us to leave and we can come back when we're ready to act properly. I swear she's turning into Candy.

We skip the knot tying station because we know it will be just another repeat with the plant station. When we stop to go to the weaponry station, I'm actually a bit worried. The place is packed with careers and they all know what they're doing. I decide to keep Shay close, despite both of our clumsiness.

Julian from one throws his fourth knife at the dummy, it's the third time he's hit the poor stuffing the chest- from twenty feet away. Lexi beside him has almost sliced her dummy into perfect cubes with a sword and I've already heard her brag about how much better she would do with a spear.

I remember when I was six I told my dad that girl's were _"icky"_. The words formed differently over the years. Soon, at eleven, and after watching years of strong male tributes win, it became _"weak"._ Now, well, I regret saying weak, but I can't say that my six year old brain wasn't thinking wrong.

The district two boy, which I can't seem to remember in the reapings recap, is picking the spear which has deeply pierced Julian's dummy. I guess he missed the wrong dummy. But he still hit something.

Shay works hard beside me. She heaves her axe behind her shoulder and then springs her entire arm forward, having the axe give a final blow to the lower stomach of a brown dummy hanging from the ceiling. She does a few more knife work, and some stick into the fabric and some don't.

We're both about to leave station when the district three boy accidentally bumps into Lexi Miller. She seems fine with it and even gives a slight blush, but it fades away faster than a blink of an eye. But it gives me the thought when Julian gets furious that Lexi's opinion doesn't matter.

Julian steps up to the district three boy and before an instructor can process what's going on, he gives a swing to the face. It hits with a hard crunch like a snap of the jaw. Lexi and several instructors come to aid. The third district boy slowly raises his head, his mouth dripping crimson red paint.

Miya from the plant station is about to pull Julian away, but the district three boy beats her to the chase. I have to move Shay out of there tracks as they move towards the wall. Julian is pinned to the wall by the hands at his throat. His arms aren't pinned down though, and so up comes the district one boy's fist to the side of his opponents head.

Julian is dropped to the floor and gives a kick to the younger boy's head once he's up. "Riley!" Lexi screams in pure rage. _Someone must have placed a bet_, I half smirk. Riley gives punch in the stomach to Julian which gives him enough time to get up. A couple fists to the face and a kick in the groin and it's all over. After several instructors try to break them up, they start to calm down. They make sure to keep them at separate stations which I'm surprised that it ends up working out.

The instructors call a break anyways for lunch. The broken out fight had tied down some of our time to be working on strategies for the game. I don't eat much for lunch. Only a pear and some salad. You could say Shay is trying to cut me down to healthy food, not that I didn't get junk food back at home. She's been trying to put some weight on me, and she's trying to do so too.

Picking lunch tables are like picking your very first seat in kindergarten. Once you're there, you're there. No moving and no switching. You're stuck there for as long as time gives you.

The careers try to group up, but I start to notice that only four stay at the table. Usually there is six or maybe seven. The middle districts, five and six, are at another table and the kids from four and a kid from eleven have joined them also. There are four loners separated into parts of the room, but I can't make anything out of them. Arabella and Light have apparently been claimed to be in alliance since they've been staying so close in training. The district twelve girl is also paired up Lucas from nine, but they seem to be friends as far as I know.

Us kids from district seven just stand by the fruit bar after our pickings of food. Shay is having a hard time deciding. I can tell. I grab her hand and guide her over to a random table. It is almost full, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"These spots empty?" I ask. The eleven boy shakes his head no, and looks at the guy from four to continue on what we've interrupted. I don't get around to the end of what he's said anyway.

"How's your leg feeling?" The girl from four asks Jeret with consideration in her voice. Everyone knows his name now from the Opening Ceremonies. I kind of feel bad for him, thinking of the disadvantage he'll have in the games probably.

Jeret shrugs. "Feels a bit better today. Still could use some rest though." He sighs and there's a long pause in his voice.

"Is she looking at me again?" The girl from six asks staring at her food.

"More like all of us." The boy from four says. And the district six boy, Reed I think, next to him says: "I bumped into her district partner in the elevator. He told me about her making a noose in the middle of the night." The girl from four turns away and shrivels her shoulders inward. "Some type of medic had to come by and sedate her until she seemed calm."

"His name's Lucas right?" Jeret asks. I feel so left out of this conversation.

Shay speaks up. "Yeah. Lucas. Luke and Daisy." I look at her confused. _How did she know all this stuff?_My expression says it all. "I watched another recap on the reapings this morning." She whispers. Everyone ends up hearing her anyway.

"You're Shay right?" The boy from four asks. She nods as I squeeze her hand. "Safin." He reaches out his hand and Shay lets go of mine to gladly shake it. "Anyone want to come with me for seconds?" He asks questionably.

Some get up in a yes. Others shake their head and stay sitting. We're left with four at the table, including us that makes six. "I'm Nan." Says the smallest of the four. She goes on eating her bowl of fruit.

"Ren." I say waving with a stiff hand. Shay slides me the rest of her food and I gladly eat it. _Has she always had this much of a better taste than me?_ My eyes meet the girl at the end of the table. The one from six who was getting a stare down at the back from Daisy.

Jeret must have caught my attention because he answers for me. "Toth's just upset because she doesn't get a bow and arrow to herself. Don't worry about it." Toth glares at him but after a deep breath she smiles.

"It's not like I'm going to walk through a parade of careers. Especially when they're playing around with weapons." She says. "Even Aurelia can't get to the front of the weaponry table." She must be the girl from four.

"Once you're out of the group, you're gone for good." Aurelia says with a much smaller voice than I expected.

"So you said no to the careers?"

"Not exactly, she told them that she'll think about it." Jeret answers me, budding into the conversation.

"Jeret. Let her answer for herself." Says Nan. It makes sense. A small girl probably has to build up some courage for those bullies.

Everyone returns from getting their food in unison and our conversation stops after Reed starts talking about some type of guy from six who he tells off using his smartness. _I wonder if he has a couple bullies waiting for him back home._ _All that brain has to pay off somehow._

Lunch ends in a matter of time. The bell as a signal for going back to the gym bursts my ears and makes them pop.

Shay convinces me that we should check out the camouflage station to the left of the rope tying station. I decide that while she does so I can check out some of the competition.

At the survival strategies station, there are five tributes already getting started. The instructor gives us each a job to do that will have to do with our survival. The smallest girl who will appear in the games in three days, is also doing the same job as me- making a fire.

We have a choice of our own. Over freshly cut wood, dead branches, or dry flat leaves. I've never seen the leaves before in my life, so I pick the dead branches over them. I reach for my practice backpack and search for something I can start for a fire.

Inside is a pair of night vision goggles, a thin roll of steel wool, a napkin full of dried beef, a first aid kit, and half-filled jug of water. I grab the steel wool first. It's an unusual thing to be in a tribute's backpack. I set down the wool and grab the night vision goggles, they seem to be battery powered and from the size of its power source, I can tell that it's meant to last for a few hours.

I think for a long time. Most of the time I'm rearranging my dry wood into different places. I use an instruction paper from the first aid kit for my kindling. Then it hits me. I empty out the tried beef from the napkin and grab the steel wool. I place the steel wool into the napkin and build up some loose strands. I empty out the large battery from the goggles in a rush. But then, slowly and carefully I hold the battery towards the strands of steel wool. Sparks peek out of the wool. _Sparks._

As I lean the battery closer, the entire clump of wool, as well as the napkin, light into bright yellow flames. I place my ignition source over my kindling. The fire spreads out to my rearrangement of dead sticks.

The district eleven girl beside me looks terrified. Her fire hasn't even started to come along yet. The instructor is impressed, but I can tell that he was kind of looking for something that didn't take as much time.

When the instructor asks me if I want to try out another strategy, Shay has come up behind me. "Sure." She says behind my shoulder.

I let Shay take a bit of the weight on her shoulders while I check out the other players. "She's still having trouble?" I say surprised. It's been thirty minutes and the girl hasn't lit a fire yet.

"Who?" Shay asks. I point over to the small girl in the corner. "Well, it's Rose's job not to back at home. They're supposed to treat the plants, not kill them like us." She says simply. _How can she remember all of these names?_

The other kids at the station do pretty well too, I notice. The district twelve girl works hard on her shelter built of a blue tarp and some small string. Sarah is doing just as well has twelve girl. She uses a space blanket under a woven net-like-formatting. _No wonder- she's from eight._

Next we hit the last station- fighting.

I notice there are at least seven kids here. There will be no way to do this station and still be able to observe their skills.

The instructor here I think of as insane.

"Welcome to the fighting techniques station." She says. "I'm Ms. Pattershore, but I wouldn't mind you calling me Accalia." A strong man comes up behind her. "And this is Silvious, he's going to help out for the day."

_She speaks to us like little kids scared of the monster under the bed._

Accalia jerks her elbow quicker than I can follow into Silvious' ribcage. He smirks, most likely he has padding on. "Step one: _Always_ keep your focus on the fight. I don't care if you people are hungry for more lamb stew or broke a nail. It's the biggest mistake I've seen in the past eighty-two games."

I look at Shay who is easily having doubts about Accalia.

"Next, who can tell me what the three targets are for hitting?" Accalia says. Apollo to my far right answers: "Head for senses, legs for mobility, and torso for a lack of breathing." The instructor smiles; the answer is correct.

"Remember. Your feet should only be kicked below the middle of the thighs, or else… Just don't do it. Also, I'm encouraging you to _not_, absolutely not, use any accessory like a belt or a necklace. If you have the time to and you're not directly at the opponent, be my guest, but I won't be there when it backfires."

Devon from ten speaks up. "What about weapons?"

Accalia sighs and hugs a punching bag to her side as she leans on it. "If it's quick or you are once again, not directly facing the opponent, then "If it's quick or you are once again, not directly facing the opponent, then you're fine. _God, what have those idiots at the weaponry taught you?"_ She says the last part in a murmur.

The instructor asks us to find a partner, which mine is easily found. Then, we are assigned punching bags to work on our hitting. I let Shay go first and I hold the bag from behind. It turns out that there are actually nine people here and Lexi from one is left out of her three of a career group. Accalia has Lexi and I switch off from holding the bag.

"Pretend it's that girl from your old English class." I say trying to get her worked up. _Oh Nellisa._The poor girl made the mistake of saying some stuff about Shay's dad behind her back. Before Shay could react she hit Nellisa in the face, probably breaking a nose. Too bad Nellisa had a big brother. The fight would have been over by then. I still remember when Feather cam running into our house saying that their older brother was hurt.

In return, Shay gives a hard hit the thick foam covered in fresh, blue leather. Lexi is not impressed, and when we switch spots, she looks bored, almost mad.

I look to my left and observe the rest of the tributes switching positions on the practice equipment. I look to my right; there is only one group next to us and no one is holding the bag. Zane keeps working hard, but I can't seem to find his partner.

My eye catches Accalia and some large man in a robe standing beside her. The man must be a gamemaker. Both hold a clipboard until the gamemaker sets his down by a table filled with small supplies for fighting. The two start to walk off towards the end of the train of punching bags, most likely going to see the rest of the tributes.

Safin walks over to the clipboard and stares at whatever papers are sitting there. Soon he is back to the punching bag beside us.

Lexi and Shay still practice together until they have to stop when Silvious comes over and starts yelling at Shay. _Would I get called out like Julian and Riley for punching an instructor?_

Calmly, I jog towards the table not so far away from me. There is a name of all twenty-four tributes on the clipboard. Some of the top districts have their names circled, probably a predicted career group.

I flip the page and see a circle drawn in pencil. It is cut into fourths and has a small circle inside of it with small print writing. I read quickly: _Cornucopia #2._

Before a thought can cross my mind, my shoulder is yanked backwards so that I am face to face with the gamemaker in the silk robe. He is screaming at me and yanks the clipboard off the counter. My shoulder feels so soar from the way he grabbed it. I can deal with the screaming, it's when he slaps me that I get a bit madder.

_Would I get called out like Julian and Riley for punching a gamemaker? _Because I just did.

It is almost hard enough to knock him off his feet. I can tell that from where I've hit him he is feeling a bit nauseous though. Everyone looks at me. Even the kids all the way across the gym at the plant station look at me.

I hear a loud clapping noise, slow and steady catches my attention. Accalia is not smiling, yet she walks forward with small footsteps. She stands right in front of me for a while. She turns around. "And that, tributes, is how you win your end of the fight. Get back to work."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Not many people talk at dinner. I try to lighten up the room a bit, however it doesn't work to well. Shay is still in shock from my reaction, which I have been telling people it was just a reflex. Although I am starting to rethink. He could have still just walked up to me calmly to say hi and I would have done the same thing. Because if he's going to hurt Shay, he may as well get what he disserves now.

The broth is served first just as a small appetizer. Kim eats every little drop left then gets up and retreats to her room.

We are served roasted duck drizzled with lemon with the sweet flavoring garlic and rosemary bread by the silent men in white. Shay refuses the clams, which I gladly take by the handfuls, but she takes as much as she can take of the lobster. It's marinated with some type of heavenly substance. The braised lamb is eternally my favorite for its saccharine flavor. There is a large bowl in the middle of the table filled with caramelized plums and Parisian pears, it is surprisingly a very good mix. Candy eats half of the plums and pears. The boeuf bourguignon would have made a better course with the braised lamb, but the closest I've came to making a meal that had a flavor was picking pines off trees and chewing on them for a while. _Does it even count anymore?_

I walk Shay to her room at the end of the day, hand-in-hand. We stop at her door quicker than I wanted. She steps onto my feet and looks up into my eyes. I can barely see the sparkle of baby blue hiding in her pleading gray eyes in the dim light.

She gives me a kiss on the lips and slowly steps off my feet, where Shay seems to have minimized two inches, still a lot compared to my towering size over her even at an average height for my age.

I pull her into a hug and her head nuzzles between my rib cage. I ruffle her hair and release my grip on her. I start to walk off after a couple seconds of silence. "Night Ren." Shay says behind me.

My head looks over my shoulder, "night."

Thirty feet away from the door and I'm wondering if I should just stay with her tonight. I decide no, knowing that once I hold onto her, I'll never be able to let go.

But then again, my nights are so limited now.

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to fit in a bit more of the pairings and love triangles for training before the games. I didn't fit in the love triangle (Nirvana, Luke and [blank spot for you to worry about later]) into this chapter really. I'll be saving the triangle and Light/Arabella for the next chapter-Which will work out great because one of the tributes in love will be telling the story. Call it faith! :)**

**Also, a quick info update for 2010champions- Riley and Lexi are not formally in love yet, I'm keeping them as a hate/love relationship for now.**

**Just a head's up: 1) Training scores will be in the last chapter of training, not the next one! **

**2) New poll on my profile talking about what tributes will wear to arena, feel free to vote, because it may even have an affect on your tribute's games. **

**Thanks for reading! -Fifi**


	21. Training: Day Two

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! The snow wiped out my internet connection.**

**And congrats to Nirvana for winning the third P.O.V. drawing.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~Day Two Training~**

**Nirvana Filmore's P.O.V.**

I remember back at my home in twelve, our family never had carpet; just stale wood that would splinter under our feet.

I hate it here. I hate the Capitol and everything they mock us with. I could complain but I doubt they'd listen. _I wonder why?_ _It's not like I'm at the bottom of the twelve district's pyramid or anything._

Everyone is at the table by the time I reach the dining room. Light puts his elbow on the table and covers his mouth to hide his smirk as he sees me in my pink sports bra for training. _No, Nathanille, she won't look overdressed or anything. The way I see it is underdressed._

"Yeah Light, because I'm sure your girlfriend likes it when you check a girl out." Light puts his hands up in protest. There is a smile on my face, which I don't know where it has come from.

There's a lack of depression here in the Capitol. No starving people in the street begging for food. No kids as skinny as sticks- I can no longer count my ribs.

I've been thinking about Frida a lot lately. Thinking about how I could have spent more time with her in my free time. Winnie and Destry gave me a break and stopped entering my nightmares by last night.

After a couple of statements of Effie that seem meaningless at first, we start leaving for the gym. I shiver under the cold in the elevator that would be much easier to keep away if I wasn't wearing summer's clothing.

We arrive pretty late and people have already started stations. Light and I split up. He goes toward the district two girl, Arabella, and I head towards Lucas.

Our first station is the knot tying station. I come up with some weird knots, which end up being useless. The other boy at the station is from eight. His name is Zane. Luke hasn't said a good thing about him once. But Zane seems pretty trustworthy to me- and a good knot tier.

After ten minutes of tying and small simple steps from the instructor, I'm entirely confused and my mind is stuck on rope. Luke and I walk towards the weaponry for our second time in these two days and pick up the first weapons we see.

Luke had his eyes set on the one scythe that was left on the table, not that someone was using another one, and got right to work.

My hand grabs the polished bow and a quiver of arrows. I slowly raise my arrow set by the string of the bow. I pull the arrow back. A dummy is strung in front of me. It has black button eyes and that's it. _It's like a rag-doll. Frida._

I lower my bow and think for a while, then lower my bow. I can't do it. I can't kill anyone. My whole life was trying to keep people alive.

Well, I guess this was a waste of time.

Lunch is a bit boring. Luke finds a table somewhat close to the careers and the boy from eight joins us. We talk for a while, but Luke stays out of it. He's gone completely pale.

Zane says he's trying to get into alliance with the boy from ten because he looks like a trustworthy partner. It somehow strikes me as odd. The outgoing jabberjay with a quiet lone wolf. But the pair seem like good allies to me. Especially since they both have a bit of mystery added to their character.

When we get back into the gym, I start working with Zane more. We meet up with Devon in the camouflage station.

"You found any good targets yet?" I ask while Luke paints "mud" onto my tan skin.

"Yeah, plenty." He says wiping off his fingers and handing me a paper towel.

I smile a little. "Any allies yet?" Luke turns to me, and then looks over my shoulder at Devon and Zane who are separately painting something on their forearm.

Luke turns ad walks away towards the survival techniques station, I don't follow, because even though my days have been ruined by the games, I want to make the rest of my spirit last.

I sit back down with Zane and Devon and learn about certain plants that make good for painting. I finally think at the end of training- _"Did I just loose my alliance?" _

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Julian is the first to leave for the private gamemaker's session. He'll score something high, I know it. Not only is he been training all his life, but he's another capitol lapdog.

It takes five minutes for each tribute, and soon Lexi is leaving the room.

Another five minutes, Apollo leaves.

Then another five minutes, Arabella makes for the baby blue doors leading to the gym.

The cycle keeps going until I'm left with Light from my district. We don't talk at all during the five minutes.

I hug my knees against my bare-like-body. I'm still wearing the worst outfit out of all twenty-four tributes, but my nerves seem to be more afraid of what I'll do for the gamemakers.

Light leaves and the room feels like it's dropped a few degrees. I'm sure he'll be doing something career like. Something far out of my league.

A minute passes by and time seems to slow down. My breath puffs smoke as I breath deeply to relieve the stress. An avox comes in and starts to clean off some of today's leftover lunch trays. I watch him clean for a long time.

I open my mouth to say something; I feel a little bad for him. Then Light's five minutes are up and I have to leave. I give a small fake grin to the avox and get up.

He mouths a "good luck" that looks incredibly deformed when he is missing his tongue. I nod and walk through the doors.

The light is bright and hot, a nauseous feeling waves over me. All of the weapons are practically gone except one arrow splayed across the same bow I used earlier today. There's an ax beside it and a few knives but I'll feel more confident with the light arrows.

A dummy is already placed in front of me from Light's session. The weapons have been removed from it's body, or otherwise Light has missed the entire target.

I aim my arrow right for the heart. I am too far away from the dummy to make a perfect clear shot, but I know that I could still get a good shot off of it.

I feel more heat rushing up against my body. Sweat runs down my forehead in beads. But I think of Frida again. I think of Destry and Winnie. Even of Anthony and my mother.

My grip slides up and I purposely aim towards the ceiling. I turn around from the dummy to set down my bow and arrow. A small scream from a female gamemaker reaches my ears.

Sparks fly to the ground of the training room. The dummy across from me has multiple and major burns running in lines across it's body done by the fallen power line.

My arrow falls the ground, the violet painted hen feathers on the fletching are burnt away, as well as the arrowhead.

The gamemakers seem a little shocked. Or as rephrased- _Very shocked._

"You're excused Ms. Filmore." The head gamemaker says sitting up in his chair. I notice the sparks still falling as I walk under where the old power line used to be.

I am a little glad that I have not just put myself into that bad scoring position.

But then again, I may have just taken myself as a big target. I sigh and get into the elevator where Katniss and Peeta, our mentors, wait.

* * *

**A/N: And so the last training day for the tributes. (Next chapter will still be training but will be an overview of these two days in a Capitol's veiw.)**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! Especially from chapter 19. **

**-Fifi**


	22. Training: Overview

**A/N: As promised- Your update for November 15. **

**Sadly, my "toggle-spell-checker- thinga-majig" is down again and is coming up with the most bizarre ways of spelling. (In its world, you spell cookie- _"Coookie" _and you spell weaponry- _"weaponries".)_**

**Even though I re-read over and over this chapter, some mistakes might be left. So Sorry! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~Training Overview~**

**Silvious Rittenhouse**

**(Fighting and Weaponry Instructor) **

The careers are always the first to come over to the weaponry station. A couple loners join in too. I grab my clipboard and find each tribute's matching picture with their name.

As training instructors we are not only supposed to help tributes with their weaknesses but reveal them to the gamemakers.

I spot the boy with the darkest black hair I can find. He's the last on the list- Light Rivers. He has a sword in his hand, but he doesn't look like a beginner. My suspicions are confirmed when the head of the dummy is sliced off.

After a few minutes of watching Rivers with a sword, I look at the careers lined up side by side. Beside me is Boris, the lead instructor for weaponry. "I have doubts on the boy from two." Says Boris quietly as he stands behind one of the dummies.

I notice that he's right. The spears that Apollo is throwing seem to be falling short or just barely making scratches.

The stronger boy from one seems swift on his feet. I make it notable that he hasn't missed once since I got to the station.

Lexi is found first on the list of tributes. I write down how good she is with throwing knives.

My eye catches a new group that has come over the station but something else decides to happen- A fight.

Riley from three is the first to get hit and then Julian gets a swing in return. Apollo grabs a knife from the table but I grab his arm and slam it onto the table again.

Boris keeps trying to grab Julian which seems hard from the way they move so much. Finally I get a grip on Riley and yank him away from the district one boy.

I bring Riley to the weaponry station again where he is stared at from all angles of the gymnasium. Julian is taken to the fighting station with Accalia. I give Riley a wet cloth to wipe up some of the blood. I offer to take him to the medics but he wouldn't take yes for an answer. Julian seems to say the same thing because he hasn't stopped working at all.

We call a lunch break because of the entire ruckus that had been caused.

Boris decides to stay in the dining room to make sure that Riley and Julian or anyone else gets into more fights.

All of us instructors meet at the fighting station to discuss some of the kids we've been training with. We start off with Lexi from one. We have trouble choosing out the main weakness points because all she's done is work on weaponry. And we all see how good she is at that.

Julian is the same way, but Accalia from the fighting station points out some good techniques he used while fighting Riley.

Arabella and Apollo from two have some faults, mostly in small areas. They both have a hand with some strong weapons like bows and arrows or spears.

We don't discuss of Riley except for how good of a comeback he may be. Amelia from three is found out that she has a pretty good chance in survival techniques.

Safin from four has been doing well in knot tying but it isn't a big deal as far as a district four kid goes. His partner, Aurelia seems to be struggling in the plant station as far as we know.

The district five girl, Nan seems to be doing well in survival techniques also. Jeret is easy on weaknesses, although his heavy crutches seem to be helping him in the weight lifting station.

Reed from six has been working at knot tying and sadly is failing to do so. But he seems pretty determined to get it done.

The bell rings.

I go with Accalia to the fighting station. We start off with our introduction and I am found as the target. The kids are all put into pairs and given punching bags to practice on.

One of the gamemakers, Demetrious, comes by and sees how we're doing with the tributes.

I watch over the tributes as they both talk. Ms. Auburn catches my eyes and I walk over to her. "What do you think you're doing?" Lexi smirks from behind the punching bag.

"What did Mrs. Pattershore say about kicking?" My voice continues to rise into yells. Shay just stares at me for a little bit.

"Keep them low." Lexi tells me a new, more devious smirk on her face.

Demetrious runs past me and I am curious. He grabs the tribute from behind and begins to scream of rage. I start walking towards the two, but I stop when Ren Kirro punches the gamemaker in the left temple. Even I'm in shock.

Accalia thinks otherwise and reminds the arena all looking at us that we aren't here to stare.

Training ends pretty quickly. All of us instructors head back to our rooms for the night.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I start off at the weaponry station again today. Julian and Riley still remain in different stations like we forced them to.

The careers have seemed to give up a little on weaponry now that they notice nobody is really admiring their skills anymore or looking in fear.

Only our usual two come by for the first ten minutes of training- Arabella Hathaway and Light Rivers.

Light works on more archery, which Arabella is very excelling at. She helps him with his figure and aim. As Light works on bows and arrows, Arabella works on spearing.

Amelia from three comes by and starts with her knife throwing which has greatly improved since yesterday morning.

The girl from eight, Sarah, begins to work on some swords. Boris does her a favor and tries giving her different weapons as she begins to slowly succeed at each.

Already tributes have started to enhance their skills.

I check back in with Light and Arabella. Light has fiercely improved on archery in a matter of minutes.

Lucas and the female tribute from twelve, which I can't recall her name; come over right before lunch is going to start. The girl from twelve grabs the arrows that Light sets down once he has gotten ready to leave and gets ready for a perfect aim.

Luke works on some skills with the scythe, a weapon he's been using practically all this time he's been here.

Boris and I get a few more minutes to study everyone, and then it's off to lunch for the tributes.

Once again, all of us instructors group up and discuss the tributes actions. We start where we left off- right at Toth Attaway from six. There are few words about her so far. We've seen her watch more than participate. All we know is that she is having trouble at the fighting station.

Most people say Shay from seven is doing wonderful, but once I introduce her "O.K." fighting skills we begin to rethink a bit of her abilities.

Her partner isn't liked much. Accalia is the only one agreeing right with Ren's actions for reacting so quickly with Demetrious.

Sarah from eight is doing and incredible job at survival techniques as is Zane from the same district. The fact is notified by the survival technique's instructor.

In nine, Daisy hasn't been communicating enough or participating to understand anything yet. I tell the group about Luke's work with the scythe and they all seem impressed with him. Just until Chauncey from the weight lifting station tells us some of his major faults.

Devon is doing well in many areas, including the rope station, which is taken in deeply considering many lower districts seem to be badly struggling with this. "He's too reliant on weapons." Accalia says bringing back yesterdays conversation.

District ten's Barley is supposedly not been noticed doing anything she's not capable of. We start to think that she's just doing the stations that she already knows. Then we go over the stations that may be a weak point because she hasn't visited them yet.

Rose from eleven is having trouble in the basic survival skills but has been seen doing well in the simplest way of self-defense. At her young age, many instructors are greatly impressed.

Accalia makes another comment on a tribute, this time much more positive. She remarks that Ryan Haven is her best fighter out of the handful of tributes that have come by. A lack of skill in heavier weapons is pointed out by Boris for Mr. Haven.

Things seem much more complicated in twelve. With Light Rivers successfully making it through all of the weapons in the weaponry and barely breaking a sweat on weight lifting. Nirvana has been getting some pretty good compliments on her aim and intelligence.

It's only now that I realize what a pot-luck we have of tributes. With a bit of polish, they all could be in the top eight at one point or another, but right now, I doubt some of them will make it past the bloodbath. Some look too fragile to even make it through interviews.

There can only be one. And no doubt it will be our pick.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Every year, us instructors cram around the large TV and wait for the results of training scores to appear on the screen.

We place our bets, most of them on the careers and stronger pursuits. As we yell and moan when our tribute looses to one another and when we scream of joy and take our share of the money we've earned when we win.

A red background fills the screen and then scores emerge one by one:

**Julian Devereux**

District One

Male

Score: 11

**Lexi Miller**

District One

Female

Score: 9

**Apollo Lunor**

District Two

Male

Score: 9

**Arabella Hathaway**

District Two

Female

Score: 8

**Riley White**

District Three

Male

Score: 8

**Amelia Arthurs**

District Three

Female

Score: 6

**Safin Bayview**

District Four

Male

Score: 8

**Aurelia Loret**

District Four

Female

Score: 7

**Jeret Pillar**

District Five

Male

Score: 1

**Nan Weatherall**

District Five

Female

Score: 5

**Reed Pokey**

District Six

Male

Score: 3

**Toth Attaway**

District Six

Female

Score: 8

**Ren Kirro**

District Seven

Male

Score: 6

**Shay Auburn**

District Seven

Female

Score: 7

**Zane Galvin**

District Eight

Male

Score: 7

**Sarah Armenta**

District Eight

Female

Score: 6

**Lucas Des' Ray**

District Nine

Male

Score: 7

**Daisy Rawnsen**

District Nine

Female

Score: 4

**Devon Vanazuales**

District Ten

Male

Score: 7

**Barley Dawson**

District Ten

Female

Score: 6

**Ryan Haven**

District Eleven

Male

Score: 8

**Rose Everwish**

District Eleven

Female

Score: 5

**Light Rivers**

District Twelve

Male

Score: 11

**Nirvana Filmore**

District Twelve

Female

Score: 10

* * *

**A/N: Go ahead and be happy or mad because of your scores. Just think in the end about your tribute's skills and what could have affected on their score. And you never know. A score can just be a trick up a tribute's sleeves. {Wink. Wink.}**

**Hope to see you on my next update tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**

**-Fifi**


	23. Interviews: Part One

**A/N: Yes, I am supposed to be writing about the arena by now. Ever since I had a request from a reader to find a beta, I've been trying to figure out how the schedule will work with one constantly. Thanksto Tizronell(!), I MAY have a beta until the 16th of Jan. **

**I'm hoping to update every Sunday from now on, so be sure to check in then!**

**Sorry for the delay- Enjoy!

* * *

**

~Interviews~

**Lexi Miller**

She walks onto the stage, her candy pink high heels as bright as the spotlights. Lexi walks directly to Caesar and gives a light kiss on the cheek then sits in the chair across from him.

"So, Lexi, have you been enjoying your stay at the Capitol?" The first question of the night starts off.

Lexi answers with a small smile on her lips: "Well I don't think there's no possible way _not _to." She finishes off with a small giggle.

"And how about that dress?" Says Caesar admiring her look.

She smoothes out the thin fabric that hardly reaches her perfectly tanned knees. "I couldn't have asked for anything sexier." She replies and pulls back her luscious golden brown hair.

Flickerman is impressed with Lexi's bold attitude. Caesar leans forward, his silver hair and all. "Do you have any impressions on the game?"

Lexi laughs while her dreamy, creamy blue eyes dig deep into the crowd. "Well, of course." She turns back to Caesar. "My guess is it will be easy. I'll be home in my Victory Village quicker than you can blink."

"And why do you think that?" Caesar asks questionably.

"It's simple. I've been trained. I know what it takes to win. And I'm simply the best. No big deal to that." Lexi says with a confident shrug.

"So what about your home in One? Any comments?"

Lexi loosens up a bit and relaxes her shoulders. "District One is the most beautiful place I think I've ever seen… Well not including the Capitol."

"Well, I think Panem's been waiting long enough to ask- Do you have anyone special back at home?" Caesar asks with anticipation in his voice.

She thinks for a while as she rubs her lips together to smooth the pink lip gloss around. Lexi shakes her head, "Nope."

Caesar raises his eyebrows. "Not even a small crush?"

"Not really. It's not my job top go digging for perfect guys. They should be coming to me- which they do." The smile returns to Lexi's lips.

"Well, then. There you have it." The buzzer goes off almost on cue. "Lexi Miller everyone!"

**~Interviews~**

**Julian Devereux**

"Julian, what does it feel like being one of the only boys with a training score of eleven? Caesar then states: "It's been the highest score in three years."

"It doesn't surprise me even though I was expecting that twelve by my name." He responds.

"Could you give us a hint of what happened out there?"

Julian smirks, "You'll know what I was up to once sponsors are lining up by my door."

"Wow, quite the confident lad we have here." Caesar says. "Speaking on that subject, what was going through your mind when you volunteered?"

He takes some time to consider an answer. "The minute I called out, I knew the one Eighty-third Hunger Games tribute that wasn't coming home in a wooden coffin, was me."

"So considering on your thoughts of winning, what are you visualizing with the other tributes?" Caesar asks.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they all died in the bloodbath." He says easily.

Yet Caesar wants a bigger answer to get that crowd going. "But what about that district partner you have there, she's frightening isn't she?"

Julian shakes his head and says, "if there's anything to be afraid of, it's that smile of hers. We'd all be dead by now if looks could kill. The world would have gone up in flames." The audience gives out on their silence and lets out a laugh as Lexi Miller's current reaction shows upon the screen. Her deepest glare, perfect for Julian's image. Lexi doesn't notice until the camera moves back to the host and the district one boy.

"And how about when you get back to your district. Do you have any plans for your future?"

Julian considers. "The most obvious- I'm going to show the younger kids in the district how it's done." The crowd stays entirely silent with the touch of his tone.

"Well enough about the games, How about your stay here? What has most impressed you?" The answer is quick: "Nothing. To me, district one is just like the Capitol but without the skyscrapers."

"Handsome and determined." the host guffaws. "Is there anything you _aren't_?" he says, and Julian cracks his knuckles and retreats to his bored-with-it-all face.

"_Well_, you have mentioned some of my finest qualities, Caesar. But you forgot intelligent, strong, persevering, original, and don't forget my fine leadership skills." Caesar raises his eyebrows at Julian's sudden attention.

The buzzer goes off and Caesar ends off with: "I wish we had more time, but there's Julian Devereux for you!"

**~Interviews~**

**Arabella Hathaway**

The minute Bella walked onto the stage in the shimmering snow white dress that seemed to glide across the floor and catch her every curve along the way, she stole the crowd's ability to even gasp.

"So Arabella-"Caesar begins

"Oh, call me Bella, please if don't mind." She says with a bright smile.

"Ok then, Bella it is. What about that family back home? I'm sure the Capitol and I would really love to hear." A fourth of the audience agrees with an out loud answer.

Bella looks at the floor for a long time then puts her gaze on the cameras facing directly at her. "Back at home…" She smiles faintly as she pauses "…It's where all the people I love are, well, most of them at least." She looks offstage towards the line of tributes in chairs behind the stage. "I'd never guess I'd fall in love with a guy from District 12, but I guess even the craziest things happen!"

Caesar looks intrigued and goes right into the subject without hesitance. "Light Rivers. He seems like a trustworthy guy. How'd you two meet?"

"The Opening Ceremonies." She answers a calmly. "I don't think I've left his side since then."

"He must seem to be the perfect one for you huh?" Caesar adds leaning back into his chair.

The crowd 'awes' as Arabella nods, then she looks up and smiles at them. "Not really like he gave me a choice right?" She lets out a small laugh matching the audience, but hers seems much more angelic.

"So back to that district of yours. What's probably going on back there?"

It's hard for Bella to keep a steady voice with such a positive smile on her face- "Easy question. My best friends are probably screaming of excitement. Well except for one, he's probably waiting on the edge of his seat for the games to start. And my dad, well, I can literally see him smiling at our TV." For a few seconds Arabella stares at her mother's wedding ring; the ring glitters in the spotlight beautifully.

"Well Bella, I could say that the Capitol was ever in your favor right now." Caesar says gently taking in the emotions Bella shows off to only the few people who understand. "Would you agree?" He turns to the audience, and easily they all cheer, standing up one by one.

Everyone takes a seat as the buzzer goes off, but the clapping and whistles stay. Arabella stands and gives Caesar a hug as she's about to leave. She calls out a "Thank you" and finally heads toward her seat backstage.

**~Interviews~**

**Apollo Lunor**

"Just fine, especially since I'm here in the Capitol. It's such a great place, don't you agree, Caesar? Specially the ladies." Apollo answers grinning. "The girls here I can say, look _much_ better in reality other than the screen at home." He adds. Some female giggles rise from the crowd.

"I couldn't agree more." Caesar chuckles. "I'm guessing the Capitol is part of your reason volunteering into the game?"

Apollo shrugs. "That and winning. But now that I'm here, I see it as a goal I've already reached."

"Ah, but now that you're here, do you recall anything that you miss back home?" Caesar asks curious.

He thinks of his answer, and then goes for it. "Nope" he lies. His friendly host raises an eyebrow. "I couldn't ask for anything better than getting the honor to stay here."

Caesar smiles. "I don't think we could have gotten a more modest guy up here folks." He pats Apollo's back, which the eighteen year old doesn't make much of. "And while we have that background on you, would you mind me asking what your thoughts were on training scores; I think we're all wondering about that marvelous nine by your name?"

"In my mind, scores have never really mattered. I mean how do you know I wasn't capable of that twelve?" Apollo says cleverly.

Caesar holds out his hands towards Apollo as if he's advertising him. "Cunning too. What's not to like about this young man?" The crowd cheers and when they hush, the host asks: "Is there anything else you'd like to add Apollo?"

There's a giant smirk in reply. "Whether you're in that game with me, or watching me fight my way to victory, I want to let you know that I'm here to win, and that nothing is going to get in my way." A snarky smile is all that is left behind when the buzzer goes off.

The crowd is going wild over Apollo's bold appearance. They love him and the way he's refusing to give up now.

**~Interviews~**

**Amelia Arthurs**

"Can you get any cuter?" Caesar asks almost in exclamation. "I mean with you in that beautiful light dress in the Opening Ceremonies, I didn't think you're green eyes could hypnotize me any longer."

"Aw, thanks." Amelia replies with a confident voice. She fluffs out the skirt that hardly reaches her knees.

There's silence for about two seconds. "You're going to have to strut for me." Caesar breaks the ice.

"Do I have a choice?" Amelia laughs as she gets up and starts walking around with her hand on her hip and a smile on her lips. The crowd loves her go-with-it attitude and start cheering for her small cat-walk.

"_Beu-ti-ful!" _Caesar yells out as she sits back down. "Tell me Amelia, what was it like riding in that chariot down the City Circle that night?"

"Honestly, I was surprised that I showed up on screen. I thought Riley's mirror's reflection would cover my entire body." The crowd laughs. "But it was a blast and I couldn't have made it better than it already was."

The host smiles and his silver lips reflect brightly in the spotlight. "We're glad you liked it just as much as we did. Now, a dazzling young lady like you _must_ have someone back at home waiting."

"Actually yes, there is someone." Amelia smiles. "His name is Ivan, and without him, I don't think I would have made it this far in life. He's practically my everything. I don't think he realizes how much I love him."

A couple _'aww'_ noises come out here and there. "I think it's safe to say that we'll all be hoping for you and Ivan through these games." The crowd cheers. The answer is defiantly a yes.

In the middle of the hug Amelia gives Caesar, the buzzer goes off. Amelia blows a small kiss to the audience, much too unlike her and then turns around to head towards the backstage area. Now a light smirk on her face stays steady.

"I give you Amelia Arthurs!"

**~Interviews~**

**Riley White**

_He_ waves out to the crowd as he enters stage-right looking very spiff in his red button up and pure black tuxedo overcoat. Sleekly, he takes the seat next to Caesar after shaking his hand.

"So have you figured out about the most interesting thing coming into the games?" Caesar asks. The question almost makes Riley start laughing.

"The tributes, definitely." He answers sitting up. "Half of the careers look like they're going to bite your head off the first time they get a chance." Riley runs his barely tan skin through his brown, or I guess blond, hair.

"Let's hope they don't." Caesar laughs. "Now that you've been interacting with other tributes, do you have any different vibe on the games?"

Riley thinks. "Not really. The odds are still the same. Die or don't die. I bet you can guess what I'm shooting for. I don't think it's going to be hard, you know, winning."

"I don't think Panem can hold it in any longer. Do you have a girl back home?" Caesar asks. You can almost hear all the girls standing up in anticipation.

"You could say so." Riley smirks at first, although before long it becomes a sexy grin to all the wistful capitol people.

Caesar raises an eyebrow. "Anyone you'd like to talk about?"

"Do we have time?"

"Smart man." Caesar smiles while pointing. "As, your district partner said, you were literally _shining_at the Opening Ceremonies. What'd you think about the design when you first saw it?"

Riley grins then says: "I thought I'd be blind by the end of the night."

"But no, you probably came out deaf from all those screaming fans of yours." Caesar smiles.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you, talk louder." Riley replies instantly, as if he had already knew what Flickerman was going to say before he said it. The crowd laughs a bit as he holds his cupped hand by his ear.

The buzzer goes off loudly. "Good luck in the games!" Caesar calls out.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Any of your support has helped, so thanks for all of it!**

**I'll have a permanent beta by Dec. 14 to Jan 17. (Check out the preferences in my profile needed to be the 83rd Hunger Games Beta)**

**-Fifi**


	24. Interviews: Part Two

**~Interviews~**

**Aurelia Loret**

"That is one beautiful necklace. Wouldn't want to be losing that any time soon?" Caesar smiles generously at Aurelia and taking his approach a bit more different this time.

"Thank you. My half-brother gave it to me a while back." Aurelia says fiddling with the chain that held the sapphire gem. Least to say it was comforting.

"So,Aurelia, how's life at home?" He asks her, and she almost sighs out loud. This is a question she can answer.

"It's fine. I live with my parents, and my younger brother, Ben. I don't think I'd be able to live without little Ben." Aurelia waves at the camera, knowing that they're probably watching her right now.

"And is there anyone else waiting for you?" Caesar asks, twitching his silver eyebrows.

"Without a doubt." She answers without a moment of doubt and sure of leans forward. "My cousin Tulip is more than I can ask for. We've been friends since who knows how long."

"So tell me, how are you coping here in the Capitol without her?"

Her smile fades away. "I don't know." There's a moment of silence. "Maybe it's my determination to get back to my family and friends. Or maybe it's the people helping me through it. Who knows, maybe I'm not even able to deal with leaving them in my footsteps."

The crowd is literally in awe as they sit there motionless.

"And how about that Opening Ceremonies crisis; could you even believe what you were seeing?"

Aurelia considers. "I screamed." There is a small ripple of laughter among the crowd. "I thought that I was going to be fried alive in that chariot when the circuit broke. The worst part was watching Nan and Jeret get injured."

"You feel that the tributes around you are like-"

"Family. Like family." Aurelia finishes for him, smiling. "Leaving alliances like parents leaving a family. Us fighting like siblings." The buzzer goes off as soon as Aurelia lets out a sigh.

"Well, good luck to you Ms. Loret." Caesar gives Aurelia a hug before she leaves and then welcomes his next tribute.

**~Interviews~**

**Safin Bayview**

"Safin Bayview!" The host announces, enthusiasm crackling through his Capitol accent.

"So, Safin what's your strategy in this year's games?" Caesar asks first off while shaking the seventeen-year-old tribute's hand.

"If I told you it wouldn't be much of a secret." Safin states clearly.

"_Mm_, I see. Would you mind if I asked you what your favorite part of the Capitol is?" Caesar asks with his silver eyebrow raised yet again.

"Not at all. The skyscrapers are definitely amazing. The food and the people are exceptionally on my list for 'Number One Things to Admire While in the Games' list." Safin holds out his hands as if he's advertising something.

"I couldn't agree more. And what about that eight in training? I bet that will be memorable in the arena."

Safin smiles. "Nah. I think the more memorable moments will be things like getting half my skin torn off by the prep team, short-circuiting in the Opening Ceremonies. You know, stuff like that." The crowd grins and laughs.

"Is there any memories you miss back home? Anything you'd mind letting us know?" Caesar asks calmly.

"Lots of things. Sinking my feet into the sand, groaning at my little sister's whines, eating nothing but seafood for dinner, watching the stupid old dog beg for food." His voice fades away along with the enthusiasm.

"So saying this, do you have any last thoughts on your district or the Capitol?" Caesar asks leaning forward with more anticipation by the second.

Safin searches his mind for an answer and finally finds one. "I think, yes. Definitely. I always knew that the Games change people. I just never thought that the change would be so hard, or so dramatic."

**~Interviews~**

**Nan Weatherall**

"Nan! Come on up!" The host shouts again, and she nervously wipes her hands on her petite green dress. The girl smiles briefly at Caesar, and then takes a seat in the chair beside him.

"Nan, I think we'd all like to know your story back home first of all." Caesar asks before Nan can start off with a completely sweet introduction that would steal the crowd away.

"I couldn't ask for anything better. I love my parents more than anything in the entire world of Panem. And my little sister, Elisabeth, is more than I can ask for." Nan says with a pristine smile.

"And do you get on with Elisabeth?" Casaer probes, leaning forward like he's done for all the tributes before Nan.

"Of course. I'd do anything for her. She's got all of us wrapped around her little finger." Nan can see the whole crowd smile at this, as they imagine her little sister, now growing up without her older sibling.

"You seem to be _very_ grateful for a girl your age." Caesar remarks keeping up with his gradual approach with the thirteen year old.

"It's not too hard. There are a lot of things to be thankful for in the Capitol _and_at home. Like this dress, isn't it so pretty?" Nan smoothes out the small ruffles that have seemed to inch up.

"It's very lovely." Caesar says with the grin that seems to be plastered to his face. "So Nan, being this young in the games, is there anything you're a bit nervous about?"

"I don't want to lose focus." She says with a smile. "It's going to be hard playing the game with ADD." It all makes sense now. The way Nan is trying to put all of her focus on Caesar and the interview.

The crowd is in mixed emotions. "That really is a bummer." Caesar says in sympathy as the buzzer sounds. Caesar gives Nan a hug before she is to retreat to her seat.

The entire audience cheers for Nan while she walks to the backstage entrance.

**~Interviews~**

**Jeret Pillar**

"Jeret, my boy!" Caesar kindly shakes his hand, and then sits himself down. Jeret smiles and sets his crutches to the side and plops down onto the plush surface of the lavender chair. "So Jeret, how's that leg of yours?"

"It seems umm… Pretty good I guess. I-I'm just now getting used to my knee-to-toe c-cast." Jeret keeps his head low, shoulders shrugged and a nervous look on his face. The lot of the tributes backstage agrees that it's probably an act of sympathy to get those sponsors (he'll obviously need them for the game).

Caesar leans his head down to his level and puts a hand on his own knee. "Is there anything you'd like to say to the Capitol? To Panem?"

Jeret shakes his head and says "no" just loud enough for the cameras to hear.

The next two minutes are filled with Caesar trying to help Jeret out. The crowd doesn't know what to do. Most of them feel a bit bad for the poor boy. First getting his leg crunched under and iron wheel before the games, and now this.

Finally, Jeret looks up at the camera. Caesar is in urge to try and fit Jeret into the last minute of the interview.

"My first thought on the popping noise in front of me? I don't think I had time to even think about that one before my face hit the pavement." For a moment Jeret thinks about the irony in his life. He pushes his district partner to the asphalt back at home and now he's landing on ground himself - hard.

"But before the incident, how did you think the ceremonies were going for you and your partner?" Caesar asks.

"I loved it. I've never felt anything like it. It's like I'm actually _someone_here in the Capitol." Jeret replies, his voice still as quiet as a mouse. Someone here to be used as the Capitol's personal entertainment? Yes. However, being a real _"someone"_ in the Capitol? Not likely.

The buzzer goes off as Caesar asks the final question of the night: "So Jeret, how are you feeling about the district four tributes now that the incident has happened?"

The question, sadly, is left unanswered.

**~Interviews~**

**Toth Attaway**

"Next, I give you Toth from district six!" Caesar yells out. The crowd claps loudly. It is as if the entire world of Panem is having a thunderstorm. Toth smiles happily and waves her pale hand to the crowd.

"So Toth, what where your first thoughts when you found out that you where reaped?"

Toth shrugs with a sly smile. "I felt like a shell on a beach. Or an apple on a tree. I was so difficult to reach, but you picked me."

"And what about that little brother of yours. Wes is his name right?" Toth's smile gets brighter as Caesar's question appears in the interview.

"Well, he's the cutest little boy I know. He's always looking on the bright side of things." Toth babbles on about Wes and how she suspects he's reacting to his sister being on "the little talking box" at home in her district.

"You must miss him very much." Caesar smiles. The silver in his eyes show a brown fleck. _A starving boy in the district. Allif and her older smoke smell. But worse, Wes and his world soon about to fade into darkness. _

It's almost evening, but the bad thoughts are still out for a bit of fun and games. Toth gulps and puts her sweet smile back on her face. "Very." She answers and blows a kiss to her brother figuratively before Caesar changes the subject.

"What about your thoughts on the games?" Caesar asks trying to read through that sweet smile Toth keeps in her face.

"Well, if it ever came to it, which it will, I'd say it's probably easier for me to kill a human being then an animal." She says raising her head toward the camera and then back at Caesar.

"Why is that?" Caesar verifies.

"Cause they're innocent, we're the animals."

The buzzer sounds and Toth stands up. She smiles and blows a kiss to her district after shaking hands with her interviewer.

Soon enough though, Toth reminds herself that she'll be back in her hell-hole, sunshine or not, by the end of tonight.

**~Interviews~**

**Reed Pokey**

"And now please welcome, Reed Pokey!" Caesar yells out. The crowd cheers just as they did for Toth. "Reed, that's an interesting token there, mind telling us about it?"

"Surely, this token came from my father's father. The ovals suppose to go to the most intelligent boy in the family. Even though I'm only a child, my father says I definitely deserved it. I believe that all my hard work will be for my family in these games. I think that's the reason why I taught myself to work with the bow and arrows. So I could come home and show my family how hard I worked for them.

"I mean life in district six is hard, even my father had trouble getting a bow into his hands. I was lucky enough to get a brace for it in the first place. I've probably improved a lot since when I was younger and first tried out the weapon." Reed says finally stopping for a breath.

Caesar rushes in between Reed's brake to say something. "And you suspect you can beat your opponents with your special skill."

"Do you doubt me?"

Caesar smiles and shakes his head. "Certainly not."

Reed smiles. "I actually _do_ think that I can win this game if I get my hands on those arrows. I'd hope there would be another set though. My district partner would be an excellent archer too. We'd make the perfect pair of allies."

The camera can barely catch a shot of Toth between Reed's quick words. You can see the shocked expression be covered up with the sweet smile again.

"When I get home, the first thing I'll do is plant a strawberry plant in the front yard. Planting one is something I've always wanted to do. I mean, don't people ever wonder what's behind the fence besides tracker jackers and their nests?" Reed goes on, and with each new word the Capitol starts to have a different opinion about the boy in the bumblebee vest.

Reed opens his mouth for more, but the buzzer sounds. The district six boy waves good-bye to the half-asleep audience and shakes Caesar's hand thankfully. But even the interviewer himself looks bored.

And the gamemakers, well let's just say they're even more excited to kill off the traitor.

**A/N: So yeah, this is a super late chapter update. Stuff got in the way of December 26****th****'s update and after that more events blocked my schedule. After the end of December I decided to just take a big break from FF and work on some of my own stories. And to tell the truth, as much as I missed you guys, I felt good about getting back to my old life.**

**As usual a review would be nice, but I don't expect much other than that. ;)**

**Earn more Sponsor Points by: **

**-Find the original song part of Toth's interview took place with. "**_**I felt like a shell on a beach. Or an apple on a tree. I was so difficult to reach, but you picked me.**_**" (Not in exact words) [Worth $300]**

**-Comment on a tribute's interview. (Worth $50)**

**NOTE: View your sponsor points in chapter two now that the Sponsor Lodge is uploaded.**

**Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! **

**-Fifi**

**P.S. Change in date for a permanent Beta Reader- February 2nd.**

**Disclaimer: Not Suzanne Collins and don't own the Hunger Games Trilogy.**


	25. Interviews: Part Three

**~Interviews~**

**Shay Auburn**

"And now I give you, Ms. Shay from district seven." The fourteen year old walks onto stage in her short, glistening dress that matches her green eyes perfectly. The ruffles are like fresh leaves, growing after a winter's storm.

"So, Shay, what was it like volunteering for your sister?"

Shay takes her seat then answers: "I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I couldn't imagine having to watch her on a small screen on her way to the Capitol."

"But there must certainly be something in the Capitol that has interested you, right?" Caesar asks raising his silver eyebrow hopefully.

"Yes, of course." She replies reassuring Caesar. "It's so beautiful here. I couldn't imagine anyone not loving this place."

"Well that's certainly good to hear." Caesar says. "How about that seven in training. I have to say that that's pretty good for a fourteen year old."

Shay shrugs. "Who said numbers mattered? Maybe I could have pulled off that ten any day." She says trying not to giggle with her hands on her hips.

Caesar smiles. "Judging by you, Shay, I think we could all agree with that." The interviewer turns to the crowd and asks: "How about it?"

There are numerous voices of concurrence from the audience in front of the stage. You can tell people a lot of people are nodding their heads all around Panem.

Shay smiles, fixes one of her braids, then fiddles with her token hanging secluded on her neck. Caesar takes note of the shining peace of gold.

"That's a beautiful token you've got there. Mind telling us a little bit about it?"

"Oh, this?" She asks surprised. "My father gave it to me when I was seven the day before his death. I've had it around my neck ever since then."

"Sounds like bad luck." Says Caesar in a hint of sadness. "You two must have been very close." The host adds somewhat in a happier mood.

"Very." Shay smiles then pauses to think. "But without him dying… I wouldn't have met my best friend, or I guess, love of my life." Shay looks off-stage. Instantly her eye catches the nearest chair to the edge of the curtains.

"Would I be right if I said that your love is here with you in the games?" Caesar asks with a smile on his figuratively metallic lips.

Shay blushes as the buzzer parts through the interview. "Yes."

Shay stops Ren in the middle of his way to the seat beside Caesar. It's a peck on cheek and then she's gone. Looking behind her shoulder as she heads backstage to join the other tributes.

**~Interviews~**

**Ren Kirro**

"You must be that special someone Shay was talking about." Caesar states while Ren takes his seat.

"Must be." Ren laughs.

Caesar laughs along. "So, Ren. How's life back in your district?"

"Like any other normal district seven life. I spend all day in a tree, go home and sleep in a place as hollow as a tree, and then I go back into my tree again. It's actually pretty fun, you should try it some time." Ren says his sarcasm dripping into his voice.

The host smiles then states bluntly: "That's nice to hear. But I was thinking along the lines of the relationship with you and Shay." Flickerman laughs.

"Oh that. It was pretty simple back there. I'd stare at her for a few minutes, or –let me rephrase that - hours. Next you know, Shay would be staring at me, wondering what I was doing, and then I'd sell a lie too stupid for her to believe."

"Don't get me wrong. We always hung out together around town or in the forest. We weren't just standing around doing nothing all day." Ren stated.

"What was work like while logging? Did you two ever see each other?" Caesar asks trying to squeeze as much as he could out of the young boy.

"It was quiet. We never saw each other much during the day." He says simply.

Caesar nods. "Do you think there's anyone waiting at home for you?" The interviewer asks changing the subject.

"Probably, no one from the family. Only my dad is left, and I doubt he's even watching me right now. I mean maybe Shay's family, but nothing other than that."

"I'm sure there are plenty of young ladies in your district who will be falling at your feet when you come back." Caesar says almost in a way of question.

Ren shrugs and the buzzer sounds. "Maybe, but Shay's the only one I'm falling back for at the moment."

**~Interviews~**

**Sarah Armenta**

"I give you Ms. Sarah Armenta from district eight!" The host yells out to the crowd. The audience claps and cheers for the curvy fifteen year old.

"Thank you." She says with giggle to Caesar after she sets herself down in the lavender chair.

Caesar eyes the hemp bracelet on the girl's wrist. "So, Sarah. What's the story behind the beautiful bracelet you're wearing this evening?"

Sarah moves the knot of the bracelet to the back of her wrist to show the alluring designs made of rope on the other side. "My best friend Remy gave it to me on the day of the reapings. I promised I'd bring it back to him- and I will."

"That's very thoughtful of Remy. And of course, you for your brave promise." The host gestures.

"Well, he's my best friend. And you know friends; you'll do whatever it takes to please them."

Caesar smiles. "Very true." He pauses to carry on the crowd's anticipation. "Now, how about we talk about the Opening Ceremonies. That was a stunning dress."

"Stunning? I was thinking maybe more dramatic, but…" She fades off laughing. "I think wearing the dress was the best part of my stay here. Definitely something to remember."

"I'm sure you're not the only one going to remember that memorable time in the chariot." Caesar says, probably indicating the Capitol viewers who were watching the live broadcast.

"Hopefully." Sarah smiles.

"So Ms. Armenta?" Sarah turns to look at her interviewer. "Is there anything you'd like to say to Panem before your buzzer goes off?"

Sarah considers the question first. "Well…" She pauses and tries to think of an easier way to say what she's about to announce. "I want to tell the people of Panem that when all else fails in the games-"

The buzzer sounds and Sarah decides not finish off what she started. The audience still cheers, but they're lost in the mystery that's been left on the stage by the girl in the blue halter dress.

**~Interviews~**

**Zane Galvin**

"Next up, Zane Galvin!" There is a roar of cheers for the next tribute. Nothing unexpected. Zane's upside of everything has created an unlikable tribute to the people of the Capitol.

Zane walks up onto the stage, not with a bright smile, but a smirk. That doesn't stop the crowd though. Zane takes his seat waving to the cheering audience.

"So Zane what was you're first thought when you were reaped for the eighty-third hunger games?" Caesar asks in all seriousness.

The seventeen year old leans back. "My first thought? Maybe- 'do you think there's good circulation in a body bag?'" Zane says comfortably. "No, but now that I'm in the capitol, it's not a guess, I know I'll kick ass . . . Well, if the chick from district twelve doesn't kill me first."

The audience laughs and the screen shows Nirvana Filmore from twelve showing her smile and blushes to the camera.

Flickerman laughs along. "I'm guessing this means you already have a strategy in mind."

"Other than not dying?" Zane thinks. "Not really. I mean, where's the fun in having one anyways." He smiles even though he's obviously lying. He won't be revealing anything any time soon, that's for sure.

"Living off the edge. Zane I don't think I've met anyone as risky as you." Caesar grins. "We've waited long enough Zane-"

"Do I have anyone back at home?" Zane asks himself as he cuts the host off. "Not really I guess. But here in the Capitol you could say my life is like a paradox. I mean if I say I do, I might get a punch in the face from another tribute. But if I don't I may as well kill myself in the games."

"Could you explain more in depth? Is the special someone a tribute going into the games with you?" Caesar asks leaning forward.

"Well she's a tribute all right, and she's definitely got a guy." The buzzer goes off. "But the rest, I guess is for you to find out."

Zane gets up and waves goodbye to the crowd as they burst eardrums all around the country as he walks back to his seat behind the stained red curtains.

**~Interviews~**

**Daisy Rawnsen**

Daisy walks out next. Her seemingly black eyes match her black dress that barely reaches the middle of her thighs. The ruffles on her left sleeve are partially covered by the skinny orange ponytail that drapes over her left shoulder.

The crowd has changed their volume from high pitched screams to soft claps.

Daisy keeps her eyes ahead of her and refuses to make eye contact with the crowd or the cameras, even Caesar. "So Daisy. How has you're stay been at the Capitol?" Caesar asks as the opening statement.

"Wonderful. It's like paradise here." Daisy asks fluttering her long, fake eyelashes at the crowd. Of course she's not actually looking at them though. That would be far out of Daisy's abilities. Being abused that much in life; nobody had ever taught her to trust.

For a long time the two go over the Opening Ceremonies. Daisy's replies are all the same though. How glad she is to be here rather than back in district nine with her parents.

But then her interview reaches its climax.

And just as he's done the entire night, he asks again- "So what are you're thoughts on the games?"

"They've got to better than home. My life's a train-wreck already; all I need is a new life to start over. Winning this game can do that for me." Daisy pauses. "So in the end, when it comes to you and me-" Daisy looks up at the camera finally. "I don't care who the hell you are. You're dead."

And as she gives her sweetest smile, the buzzer finishes off her interview and it's on to the next tribute.

**~Interviews~**

**Lucas Des' Ray**

"You can just smell the love in the air." Luke inhales the air and smiles sadistically to emphasize his point. "Isn't it sickeningly sweet?" Luke says as he settles into his chair parallel from Caesar's seat.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"So what do you think will be going on these next few days in the games?" The interviewer asks.

"Lots of drama, that's for sure."

His interviewer laughs. With a smile spread all over his face, Caesar asks the question that has made its appearance in practically every interview.

"What's life back at home?"

"Normal. I mean the big brother routine gets pretty boring every once in a while, but that's life." He says with a shrug a sly smile. His brown eye fades into a green as he faces the light behind the camera.

"How about your district partner here? Some scary stuff right?" Obviously Caesar is taking the question slowly so the audience doesn't get the wrong view on Daisy.

"I don't know, I haven't said a word to her yet. She's just a detached girl looking for a life." He says.

Caesar smiles. "That's nice Luke, but I think we were looking forward to that drama you were pointing out earlier. What did you mean by saying that?"

"Oh. Well sure enough, just listening to a tribute like Zane's you can tell this game won't be a piece of cake." Luke says almost revealing the confusion that had come to sight in the end of Zane's interview.

The buzzer sounds and Luke gets up to shake Caesar's hand. When his face turns away to the camera on the left, where he will exit, his eyes shine a golden topaz color that effortlessly match Zane Galvin's.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update again. I've had this chapter done for a while actually. The only problem was that I've been busy with my "Solo & Ensemble Contest" thing going on. I'd been busy practicing all week. I would have updated, but I felt less secure updating and not being able to see your thoughts on the chapter until a week later. **

**To earn more sponsor points:**

**-Comment on a tribute's interview. (Worth $50)**

**[Remember that you can view your sponsor points in chapter two now that the Sponsor Lodge is up.]**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.**

**-Fifi**

**Disclaimer: I ****don't own The Hunger Games. Unfortunately.**


	26. PreGame

**A/N: Second time I've uploaded this, but now it has beta corrections. Enjoy! **

* * *

~The Early Bird Catches the Worm~

**Barley Dawson**

The rows of hung men and woman go on and on. Lee's father after my aunt and uncle, and in new addition Lee's mother is added to the long line of terror. Then the brown curls of my father with the fresh green eyes that haunt me every time I look in a mirror. His hand, for the first time, holds the pale skinny fingers of the green/grey eyed girl beside him. Her hair parted to one side of her face, and gingerly without hesitation, I reach out and smooth the other half of her parted hair and let out a shriek.

The pale fingers held in my father's hand- they were mine. 

I bolt up. Sweat beading off my forehead and wetting the strands of hair pushed behind my ear. There are no clucking chickens outside my window to calm me and reassure that I'm safe at home. All I can hear is the capitol's cheering. It's only then that I remember the games are today.

The sun seems to have risen only a few hours ago. I'm surprised that the Capitol's people are even awake yet and not in their expensive beds made of smooth silk.

When I look outside the window beside my dresser as I grab a white tank top from the back of the drawer, I see what looks as if the aftermath of a party. Garbage is splayed across the streets that the metal machines haven't picked up already.

After I've finished getting ready, I step outside my door. My own preparations were useless. Soon my stylist and her crew came to dress me for the games. She reassured me of a promising outfit this time. This year we won't be wearing a bright orange attracting vest that will barely hold away the frigid cold which will most likely appear in the nights.

At the dining room, no one is there except Devon and a couple of avoxes in their white suits. Devon sits in the same spot he did last night after the interviews for dinner. He looks out the window thinking with a small clue of determination on his face.

I walk up to the boy with messy black hair and sit across from him. "Are you nervous at all?" I ask, interrupting his train of thoughts. I only get a shrug in return, but I can tell I've broken his one quiet, calculating moment to think of a strategy.

This is good of course, because I don't know how I would have coped with Devon and that clever mind of his. I just made my odds better.

**~Lies through Amber Eyes~**

**Devon Vanazuales**

At first I would've thought she would have been a good alliance, but now that she's trying to ease me away from winning, I guess not. Barley doesn't eat much. When the rest of the district ten crew shows up and we're served our foods. I'm almost worried for her. Her body is so slim and she doesn't even take the time to fill up the day she needs all her strength to survive. 

Sandra, my stylist, spends the entire time at breakfast mumbling small, harmless insults to the people who made the arena outfits this year. Then she gives all the complaints to us like we were the ones to cause the problem.

I really couldn't care less though. I lost respect for Sandra after she pierced my nose and dressed me up like a bull. 

Our mentor is late to the table. Val sits next to Janie whom is talking about the interviews from last night. Val says nothing and goes right to eating when the avoxes set the food in front of her. "Devon, I think you did wonderful in your interview!" Janie smiles at me, then hands me the syrup from her side of the table to put on my toast.

Barley looked a bit offended. Janie kind of seems to write Barley off a lot, including now. Barley doesn't say anything though. She keeps her mouth shut and slowly lifts the ripe strawberry into her mouth.

"We could watch the re-runs if you'd like." Janie offers. I look at Barley and she looks at me. We'd rather stay here and eat in silence before the games than watch our future competitors on a screen as they gain sponsors. 

"It'd be better if you did. Sometimes a strong, trained tribute even makes the mistake to slip out some information of their whereabouts on the games." Val advises. Barley still looks at me pondering for an answer.

I stand up and ridden any syrup off my sticky fingers. "Sure." Barley follows me from behind to a room with a television beside couches and chair surrounding it.

We watch the full interviews of the careers since they are, are biggest fears so far. Sadly, they are far too hidden. Barley and I only notice the confidence that shines off their strong builds.

We skim through districts five through nine and a few things catch our eyes. Nan with her ADD may be a good start and Jeret will be wiped out in the bloodbath with his bad leg, no doubt. Toth is smarter, talking more about home then the games, which leads up to think that she's going to be a bit of a problem. We find nothing off Reed due to getting too bored to listen to anything he says. If we can split Ren away from Shay we might be able to do something about the two. Sarah and Zane are harder to figure out, so are Daisy and Luke. 

Then it's our turn. Barley is the sweet, innocent girl I remember from last night. But now I notice something different about her. As the buzzer sounds, the capitol's camera lights catch every movement she makes as she leaves revealing the grey flecks in her glimmering, green eyes. Inside though, I can tell those eyes that seem like another bit to her flawless body, pleading for help that even she knows will never come.

Barley notices me figuring out what she's done at the end of the interview because she asks, "How many people do you think noticed?" She sounds like her interview was a big failure. Showing the other tributes how weak she really may be. 

I look into her grey and green eyes, a replica of last night and give her a small smile. "No one. No one but you and me." I say lying through my teeth. I don't think she noticed the lie. Good.

**~Hums of the Flightless Bird~**

**Rose Everwish**

I remember when I first started in the harvesting. I was only four and was assigned to the highest trees in the orchards. Standing in front of the tall chestnut tree was the most terrifying moment in my life next to being drawn in the reapings.

My dad took my hand and squatted down beside me while I still had the look of fear in my eyes._ "Courage of a mockingjay's tune is contagious. A wise man once told me that the small white feathers of the flightless bird are not what lets the beautiful bird soar, but what's inside its large heart." _

So I sang the tune I hear of the mockingjays out my window all the way up that tree as fellow canaries and jabberjays and even the gorgeous mockingjay itself sat at the branches I climbed on and hummed along creating the steps of courage that I walked upon.

When I was reaped, at first my only comfort was a mockingjay in the sky joining my tune. It took only a second for a peacekeeper to raise his rifle and shoot the gracious white bird out of the clear blue sky. It took only a second for me to fall down those stairs, right back where I started.

Ryan takes my hand to try and comfort me as we reach the roof. He is a brave boy. If I am not to win, I want Ryan to win for me. His family would miss his smile too much. I would want him to see that girl Callie again. The one he mentioned so many times to me. Even in the interviews.

The hum of a helicopter fills my ears. It flies above the side of the building. My shoulders tense as a peacekeeper ushers me toward the black ladder that drops so loosely to the side of the roof.

My breaths grow deeper and I climb up onto the first step. My head swivels back toward Ryan, my hair whipping into my sight of view despite the blue headband trying to hold it back, he smiles at me reassuringly.

I hum "The Ripple Effect". The same song I hummed to on reaping day with the mockingjay. My hums are weak and tears threaten to run past my cheek. When I reach the top there is a man with a sharp needle. And when he inserts the tracking chip into my arm, the dam my eyes and try to hold up falls and tears spring from my eyes.

The wind shakes the ladder rapidly as I climb down. A peacekeeper holds the ladder steady at the bottom so I don't slip. Ryan is next and he looks at me sympathetically as I am escorted back into the training center.

Inviting warmth swallows my body in the training center, but the cold hand of the peacekeeper that grips my arm is cold and harsh. I wait for Ryan to come into the glass elevator I am told to stay in until Ryan comes back. And when he does come back, he gives me a hug and holds my hand as the elevator descends down.

Each floor we go down, I feel like I'm falling further down the stairs. I'm falling further from the top of the tree. But then a hum surrounds me in the glass elevator. The man in the white suit that stands by the white elevator buttons hums an old tune that mockingjays would chirp throughout the fields at eleven. No one has sung the song for a long time.

A small smile falls across my face and I hold the cross around my neck that my mother gave me. Ryan softly hums along. I would have never expected him to. He seems like a tribute, too strong for silly songs. But I remember that all tributes have a soft side too. They're not all monsters. Even the careers. They have the urge to get back home to families and friends as much as anyone else here.

I wipe away the tears that soak my face and join the cheerful chorus. I may not be a mockingjay who turns heads when flying above, but I am a songbird whose heart will never be contained, no matter how the capitol tries to get rid of.

**~No Storm can Shake my in Most Calm~ **

**Nirvana Filmore**

I roll up my sleeves on my jacket. The jacket that I won't be much use during the cold nights for these next few days. The bump across my left fore-arm from where the tracker chip was inserted drives me insane.

It's almost noon. Almost time for the plates to rise up into the bone-chilling arena that's thirsty for blood. I give out a small sigh and look at the grey mountains that match Frida's eyes in comparison.

I find it hard believe that past those mountains, past plains and valleys, my friends and family are still out there watching me on a screen battling my biggest fear. The big fear that no one ever knew I had. Dying.

The cold wind rushes up onto my face pulling the strawberry blonde curls away. Light walks up from behind me and following my gaze, looks out at the mountains. "Looks as if they go on forever." He says trying to make conversation which surprises me. The only person I know that he tries to talk to is Arabella.

"What do you thinks going to happen out there in twelve?" I ask looking between the valleys in the mountains.

"They'll all be dreading the moment when we're raised into the arena." He says simply and pathetically.

I look at him then back at the valleys. "You know what I mean."

He sighs. "They'll find a way to live on. I know I did when my parents died." My black eyes watch him. Light seems so calm. You'd think he'd be more frenzied due to the fact that the only way he can live is if Arabella lives.

"What are you going to do when you and your lover are the only ones left?" I say turning round and slumping against the railing. Light says nothing for a long time, he only looks down and watches the parade of people setting things up in celebration of the games.

"What about you, Zane, and Luke? Do you really think either of them are going to enjoy each other's company?" He asks trying to ignore my question.

I shrug lightly. "I'll just go with whatever the gamemakers throw at me I guess."

"You two!" Effie yells over the wind. "Time to go. Hurry, we're on a tight schedule!"

"Good luck." He says and I turn to Light and say slowly: "May the odds be ever in your favor." Then I walk towards Effie and wait for what's to come.

**~It Sounds an Echo in my Soul~**

**Light Rivers**

The ride on the hovercraft takes a longer than expected. After at least an hour the surrounding windows are blacked out until ten minutes later we're to exit to hovercraft with our stylist.

I'm led underground and into the catacombs. I walk through the passageways for a long time. There is a door marked with different numbers that lead to the Stockyard. I am the second to last door at the end of the catacombs.

The Stockyard is cold and is nothing but chamber that will help me prepare for the games. In the middle of the room is a small metal plate. When the cameras are ready and all the tributes are prepared, the plate will rise with me standing on it and I'll be entered into the arena.

When a package has arrived with my clothing for the games, I'm told to put it on after a shower and then we'll have a nice extra breakfast for before the games start.

During my shower I take time to rethink my strategy. _What if I lose Arabella in the bloodbath?_ My mind rejects the thought and I remember the words I mentioned last night.

"_I fell in love with a girl from District 4. I feel like a complete idiot...But I'm in love. So I guess it's worth it."_

The audience loved it. I saw Arabella blush backstage, but she had to have seen it coming the moment she said she fell in love with me.

I get dressed into an A-shirt and an ember green sweater. I wear thick brown pants usually used for hunting that run into waterproof hiking boots. For a second I start hoping that the arena will have a jacket waiting for me at the cornucopia, but then I just remember that my biggest goal is just getting out alive.

As promised I'm given a breakfast afterwards that I eat reluctantly. I hydrate myself as much as possible with water during this time. I know that what's to come probably won't be some oceanic paradise that will provide water everywhere I turn due to the last games that have been filled with swamps, beaches, and mudflats.

After breakfast, my stylist does some final preparations that I find unnecessary and we're ready for me to be launched into the arena. We wait another five minutes until we get the call that signals it's time for me to step onto the plate.

My feet walk onto the round plate and I turn to my stylist who is already retreating to the door. A glass cylinder tube starts to lower over my plate and when I'm left alone in the Stockyard I say to myself: "May the odds be ever _my_ favor."

And the words echo around the room and I feel like I choke on the fear that is being crammed down my throat.

I'm going into the Eighty-Third Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

**A/N: If it took **_**this**_**long to write the Pre-game, I don't want to know how long the interviews would have taken me to write. The games should be up so promise me you'll check them out!**

**Due to this chapter being replaced for the author's note, the only way you guys will be able to write a review (if you already have for chapter 26) then you'd have to log off and I won't make you do that. **

**Meaning- no ways to get sponsor points this time. But I'd still love to hear your feedback, so if you have any questions or just want to notify me, give me a PM. **

**I loved writing this chapter. It was most definitely my favorite chapter to write before the games. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. (I almost cried [in a happy way] while writing Rose's passage).**

**Sadly, Ryan Haven didn't get a chapter this time. I just thought that the way he acted in Rose's chapter was too pure to add onto. Sorry Ryan!**

**Cross your fingers for your favorite tributes for the next chapter!**

**-Fifi**


	27. Day I: You May Delay, But Time Will Not

**Day I**

**~You May Delay, But Time Will Not~**

It's noon when all the tributes reach the cornucopia which lies in the centre of what looks like a barren desert. The wind sweeps the sand across the smooth, sandy surface.

They have sixty seconds until the gong rings. Sixty seconds to choose between life and death.

_Thump. _Hearts beat as the clock spends it's time winding down. _Thump._

Fifty seconds left until the blood splatters across the beige flooring. _Thump._

Forty seconds left until knifes and swords are the only thing left to trust. _Thump._

Thirty seconds left until they stand in the wake of devastation. _Thump._

Twenty seconds left until killing is no longer a moving picture on a screen. _Thump._

Ten- Adrenaline pumps through their chilling blood. _Thump._

Nine- No matter how many breaths they take they still can't breathe. _Thump._

Eight- The whole arena seemed to exhale a melancholy breath of emptiness. _Thump._

Seven- The tributes eye the one place they're aiming to go. _Thump._ Stances ready, mind set on the target. _Thump._

Six- Beads of sweat run down their steaming foreheads. _Thump. _

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

…

It rings.

Lexi Miller and Ryan Haven are the first to step off their plates and run for the cornucopia. Apollo is right behind them and many others follow their examples.

Julian has other thoughts though. Jeret is already pinned down by the owner of his neighbouring plate. Jeret has few options other than small rocks that are somewhat close to him and his plate. Small stones don't break his opponent's bones… especially when the opponent ways fifty-pounds more with his muscles and has been training for a kill like this for seventeen years.

Back at the horn, Lexi and Ryan meet up at the first hand-crafted bow and sheath of arrows they see. It's surprising they don't end up killing each other, but instead Ryan takes the bow and Lexi grasps the arrows before he can. Ryan is off to a new weapon before Lexi can get anything off of him.

She has a new pray anyways. Lucky for her, she's been training for that perfect aim all these years. Because when she throws the arrow as hard as she can it actually sticks to Barley Dawson's chest ten feet away from her.

Apollo is running back to his fellow career by now with a violet backpack and a stash of throwing knives. He takes down Sarah as he makes his way to Julian with one of his knives.

Jeret's death is quick and lasts no longer than second. His cannon is the third to go off in the bloodbath. The two careers get up and run for the cornucopia for more _fun._

Toth Attaway is already running through dunes and away from the bloodbath. She has no use for what the others are looking for. Nobody even notices her.

Aurelia has somewhat the same thoughts, but follows her instincts and heads the other direction as the district six girl.

Julian throws a knife and hits the middle of Devon's back. His cannon blows less than ten seconds after. Then Julian is back to collecting weapons and keeping his eyes on some easily marked tributes.

Riley White throws one of the spears he finds at the cornucopia and succeeds to hit Reed as he tries to reach the farthest and most expensive bow and arrow at the cornucopia. Riley takes the spear out of Reed's stomach and runs off for his next kill.

Lexi Miller runs right into Riley White on her way to finish off Ryan, but Riley beats her to the chase and throws his spear in Ryan's direction.

Meanwhile, Daisy Rawnsen makes way towards the district seven girl, Shay, with her sharpened spear. Ryan Haven has gotten a hold of two packs and a dagger by now and notices the trouble that's about to happen. Before Daisy can throw, he holds the string of the bow against Daisy's neck and readies his knife to stab her in the chest.

The spear from Riley's attempt to kill Lexi's target hits Ryan before he can puncture the wound and his can only hit Daisy's lower thigh. Daisy is lucky enough to make it out the area before anyone can come at her.

Rose Everwish barely escapes Julian's knife that is aimed to come after her and makes it towards the east side of the desert near the dunes.

Nirvana and Luke are able to grab packs during this time while Julian is busy, and scramble for the scent of evergreen trees to their east.

In less than ten minutes only the careers are left in the lonely desert, dead bodies surrounding them.

"Did anyone see where most of them headed?" Lexi says walking up to Julian and Apollo grabbing two packs and slinging them on her back.

"Saw a guy running past the dunes." Riley White says coming up behind her. Julian almost wants to kill him right now, but there are few of them this year so he must salvage the strongest tributes he can. Lexi is still a bit fuming over him stealing her kill.

"Guess we can set up camp down there. Try and find some water around this place." Julian decides and stuffs a few more leftover weapons into his indigo backpack.

**XxXxXxXx**

Light Rivers walks through a forest until he has to slump down against a tree to catch his breath. _Where could Arabella be? Did she run the other direction_? He searches through a backpack he found at the edge of the cornucopia. The only thing useful at this point is the dried beef. There's a hook, a fifteen-foot rope and an empty bottle.

He gets up and continues walking through the trees that look exactly like the forest behind the gate in district twelve in comparison. It takes him two minutes to get to the small drop-off at the edge of the forest.

_Hate to trip and fall._ He thinks to himself looking at the jagged rocks at the bottom. About ten feet away is the other side of the drop-off. He grabs a rock that sits on the rim of the small cliff. Light throws the rock as hard as he can across the cliff. It doesn't bounce back like a force-field would do in earlier games.

Rivers smirks and unzips his pack; he's found camp for the night.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Ren, where are we going?" Shay asks her feet tiring from all the walking. "Can't we just rest for a little bit?

Ren shakes his head. "We can't risk it. We don't want to miss it."

"Miss what?" Shay asks irritated. Her feet can't take it anymore and she lightly falls onto the sand covered ground.

Her district partner sits beside her and looks at the blue sky. "I don't know. But I guess we'll find out." He throws the gloves he found at the cornucopia at her, just like he did back in the district on reaping day.

**XxXxXxXx**

Nirvana watches Luke make the last kill for the day. It's a rabbit which doesn't surprise her. She's been seeing them everywhere ever since she got into the forest.

"I guess all we're eating is _rabbit ala mode_ for dinner." Luke says placing down four rabbits. "Should last us the next two days. Maybe more if we eat smart."

"Yeah, because you know how much I love eating rabbit." Nirvana murmurs and grabs her small knife to skin the small animal. She can hear thunder in the distance and she lets out a small sigh. "I'm guessing a tree for shelter is out of the question."

Luke thinks for a while then looks around the area. "I think a tree's our only chance with this place. Not really any places to keep under the radar and still not come out fried." He says with a sigh.

**XxXxXxXx**

Rose had been wandering in fields of flowers for what seemed like hours. She would have never thought that past the dunes she'd find flowers everywhere. Sure they were beautiful, but everywhere she turned she'd end up in the same place as the last time.

It was already sunset and she couldn't find any place to stay for the night. _What if the careers happened to be out hunting for tributes in the night? _She wonders as she walks up to the huge cliff where the meadows stop. There's a river at the bottom and all of a sudden she can hear running water.

_A waterfall! There has to be a stream somewhere! _Rose thinks, her body filled with pure joy and thrill.

Her ears do the work for her; she carefully listens for the water as she moves through the flowers that have grown up to her skinny sides.

Suddenly she stops as her nose catches a penetrating smell. She takes off her sweater and coughs into it trying to filter out the bad air._ It's almost as if they've poisoned the flowers._

She runs as fast as she can and luckily, as Rose reaches the lake, the scent dies down and the sweetening smell of the chamomile, marigolds, and purple coneflowers come back. All the scents she grew up with as a child in district eleven.

After she splashes her face with the chilling water, she slips her sweater back on and lies in the meadow that comforts her with its alluring smell.

**XxXxXxXx **

He had a steady stance when he entered the new environment. _What was with all the different climates?_ Zane asked himself. He grabs the knife from his belt and looks at the pond in the middle of the area.

The water's fresh and warm. He gathers as much as he can into his water canteen by dipping the wooden object into the pond. Zane's about to pull it out of the water, but something stops him.

The water has completely frozen around his canteen and the lower half of his hand. He can't feel his hand. Shocked, he starts tugging on the solid ice, however his hand doesn't budge. It's entirely stuck.

Not fifteen feet away the bushes move, and voices come into the clearing. And yet Zane's hand won't move.

**XxXxXxXx**

Apollo drags Amelia through the sand quickly, as if in a hurry, to the three other careers standing in the middle of the desert. She's thrown to the ground at the foot of the rest of the group.

She doesn't fight back though - not yet.

"She was hiding behind one of the dunes. Don't think she'll make much use to us, may as well kill her now." Apollo says searching for his knife.

"Wait." Lexi stops him right before the knife can come out of his bag. "What skills do you have?" She turns to Amelia.

There's silence for a while. "I help my mother in the kitchen lots of times." Amelia's voice is shaky and her hands twitch violently.

"She's nothing to us. Kill her." Julian says.

"No wait!" Amelia says drawing out five kills. "I can kill anything in seconds. Plus, I know where to find all the food."

The others stare at the food in disbelief.

"You can't find rabbits in this type of climate." Riley states nudging the rabbit lightly on its stomach with his boot.

"They're not in the desert." Amelia takes in a deep breath. "They're in the other direction. There's a forest there. There's everything you could survive on in there."

Each career bites their lip still wondering if they should trust her.

"Just let her in. We don't even have enough people to last a week." Lexi pipes in. "And it's not like we can all be housewives when it comes to preparing food." Lexi glares up at Apollo, now at her side.

Julian only shakes his head in shame, still biting his lip. "Fine. You're first watch tonight." He throws a small pack of food and fresh kills to her. "Don't screw the deal up or you'll know what's coming."

Tears stream down Amelia's face while she smiles happily. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Shut it!" Apollo says annoyed after not getting it his way. "We're on a tight schedule."

The three turn their backs to Amelia and start walking again.

A small smirk falls across Amy's face. Then she wipes away the fake tears and starts to catch up with the others.

Because if it's one thing we know about Amelia- she's the most cunning girl a person could ever meet.

**XxXxXxXx**

Ren puts his fingers to his lips gesturing to Shay beside him to be quiet. He slowly steps out from behind the bush, axe in hand.

Zane is still trying to free himself from the ice when Ren steps out of hiding. He reaches with his empty hand for his pack but he's put it too far aside. _Thud. _The axe lodges into ice right next to him.

Shay grabs her knife from her pack and gives it to Ren so he can actually get something off him, but the area becomes impossibly hot in a matter of time. The ice melts and Zane tumbles out of the water. He gets onto his feet and he can hear the knife fly past his ears.

Zane's almost out of the area when a wind pins him to a tree. Shay and Ren can barely keep their ground and slide to the other side of the pond from the wind's strong current.

No one can move for what seems like forever. And then the wind stops and Zane is out of there before his Ren and Shay can get up.

**XxXxXxXx**

The thunder is the only thing that wakes Toth up. She's still in the tree she's been hiding in ever since the games started.

As her feet touch the earth-filled flooring, she notices the dryness in her mouth. She hasn't eaten since yesterday. It would have been smarter for her to eat breakfast instead of gain the sleep she missed the night before these treacherous games.

There's no way she's going to be able to find food out here in the forest unless she develops _super speed_ to catch a bird or a rabbit. Even then you'd need supplies to skin it and cook it.

It's really starting to get late when Toth crosses from the forest to the desert. The cornucopia isn't far from where she had her tree so she doesn't get tired much. The desert is warmer than the humid forest, but the close to night atmosphere calms down the beaming heat rays that should be baking a person at 350.

No one stayed at cornucopia to her surprise. Or at least no one she can see. She tests the cornucopia first by throwing a rock onto the horn. Nothing happens. She takes the big risk and walks onto the cornucopia property. Toth has seen games where stepping onto the cornucopia's area will get your legs blown off. _Not this year I guess._

The only thing that could come of use here is a dagger and a bag of apples. It makes sense why this place was so unprotected now. There are few supplies this year. No use in coming back.

Going back she's glad the wind has blown away the blood-stained sand, so she doesn't have the pleasure of looking at it.

When reaching her old shelter, she notices the rain has made a small puddle outside of her tree, where a piece of bark floated above it.

_Good thing the best ideas still come to me at night._ She smirks while at the thought.

**XxXxXxXx**

Julian had seen her with a knife; he knew she was good but never this good.

Aurelia lets Apollo go as Julian breaks the two apart.

Apollo dabs the cut on his face with his shirt, trying to clean of the blood, while Aurelia settles into the career pack.

She was the very first to reach the beach. Only because she knew what the ocean truly smelled like. She doesn't feel comfortable though. Even if the sand did reassure her everything was fine. Nothing is fine in this place.

The anthem has already gone off when Aurelia had made up a plan. She watches the faces in the sky. Only six dead. That's very few for a bloodbath. She feels sorry for them, but she's also glad that they're out of this for good. She wouldn't be able to handle killing them if they stayed as long as she did.

She sighs of sadness for Reed and Jeret. She remembers sitting next to them in training for lunch. Aurelia wonders where little Nan is. And her district partner? She couldn't care less. Especially after what he said to her before the interviews.

Aurelia decides to take the first watch. It's the only way her plan will go through. The wind is warm, much unlike the beach at night in her district. And the more she thinks of home, the more she shudders at the thought.

Julian is the last to fall asleep in the group of careers, which gives her the signal to get moving.

**XxXxXxXx**

It's a small space but she can fit. Perhaps being small had its advantages. Nan squeezed into a crevasse in the rocks. It should hold her out for tonight from the storm.

She opened her back pack for the first time that day. Unfortunately it didn't hold much: a small bowl and a bag of stale crackers. Nan looks out to the rain that falls outside her little rock shelter.

Carefully, she places the glass bowl outside of her snug space for the night and hopes that it won't tip over and spill all the rainwater, she's (most likely) going to catch tonight.

Nan watches the rain fall for a long time, each one making small splashes into the bowl she has put out. The soothing pattern of rain that runs past her glossy green eyes, almost hypnotizing her with sleep.

**A/N: Confused yet readers?**  
**All for now. Remember to review and sponsor your favorite tribute!**  
**Sorry for all the people I had to kill off! Also, most people got their share in what their tribute's up to. I think only two tributes weren't completely mentioned in this chapter. But I have plans for them. ;)**

**Ways to earn sponsor points: (Lots of ways this chapter! Trust me you'll need the points for what's coming up in the next chapter.)**

**Where do you think Ren is heading? (Worth $50)**

**What do you think Aurelia's plan is? (Worth $50)**

**What do you think Toth's idea is? (Worth $50)**

**What do you think happened with Light and the drop-off cliff? (Worth $50)**

**Name a quote that was used in this chapter and who wrote it. (Worth $500)**

**Name the songs that included one line of lyrics from each. (There were two) [Each worth $800]**

**New points in the sponsor lodge! So check them out!**

**Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon. I'm betting chapters will be up quicker now that we're onto the games, so keep an eye out.**

**-Fifi**


	28. Day II, Part I: Like Candles in the Wind

**A/N: My Excuse: I'm just lazy... But if you re-read the chapter I bet I can come up with a better excuse though ;) **

* * *

**Day II: Part One**

**~Our Lives are Like Candles in the Wind~**

"She's going to pay." Julian says as Lexi and Riley look through the scarce amount of weapons left on the blue tarp.

"I swear when I find her I'm going to rip out her throat and leave her there to fend for herself like she left us." He says for the second time, accompanied by Apollo's smirk.

"We still have enough to last us through the games, but it looks like she took the biggest, strongest weapons she could find." Riley says tossing swords and spears into another

pile on the tarp as he tries to find the expensive blow dart gun he got off of Reed in the cornucopia the other day. That too seemed to be missing.

"I knew that bitch shouldn't have been trusted." Lexi says crossing her arms and shooting Julian a glare. "This is all your fault. Just because a tribute was able to get a piece off

your 'co-captain' doesn't mean you let them stay with the career group, moron." The blue eyed fourteen year old wasn't at all expecting her district partner to take the lead in the career group. Her strategy wasn't unraveling well.

Apollo, with the cut on his cheek healing horribly, agreed with Julian. "Aurelia was trouble from the beginning. I say we kill her first and show her whose boss."

"And leave the other tributes to run around and gain strength. I don't think so. Don't get me wrong, I'm all in for the killing, but Aurelia can wait." Riley said running fingers through his perfect hair.

Amelia sits behind the bickering and arguing, trying not to say anything. One wrong word and it might be off with her head. Most of the careers are regretting her being in the group already. The only thing that reminds them why she's here is the food that she prepares so well for them. She gives a small sigh which Lexi notices and grins at. "What about you? Think that we should give Aurelia what she deserves or ready the weapons we have left to hunt down some tributes?" Lexi asks her.

With a small stutter at the beginning of her words, she answers: "I think I saw the small district eleven girl head east. The currents pushing westward, so there's got to be water where she's at." She gulps. "Water means a midnight snack."

The other tributes smile at her reply. They've found dinner _and_ a way to kick the competition up a notch.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The heat was scorching and Arabella felt like she couldn't take another step across the land. Wind blew grains of sand into her eyes that were already weakened by the sun. With one last step, Arabella sat herself down onto the ground and unzipped the baby blue backpack that added the weight to her back, the one thing that she was barely able to grab at the cornucopia unless she wanted to be seen in the skies by nightfall.

Arabella sighed of relief. Light wasn't one of those faces in the skies last night. The only problem on her hands now was finding him. The images of Light's coal black hair and stormy blue eyes flash before her eyes and she remembered watching him from her plate before the bloodbaths began. She can't remember anything that happened past the sound of the gong besides running to the horn for her life and grabbing the pack. After that she hid behind dunes for the night and tried to salvage the only food she could find.

In the sky-blue backpack, Bella had hit the jack-pot. Beneath the azure fabric was a scythe, two daggers, a sheet of plastic wrap, a roll of trustworthy string, three pairs of twelve crackers separated by the plastic they were wrapped in, still fresh, and a bottle already filled with enough water to last her through the day that was placed in the backpack's side pocket. Arabella, with her throat dryer than the desert she sat in itself, opened a roll of crackers and slowly lifted one to her mouth.

After a small gulp of water, Arabella noticed she wasn't alone. A small scorpion was approaching her left hiking boot. Slowly and carefully, Bella tried to stand up without giving the scorpion reason to harm her. Being separated from Light was bad enough; a sting was the last thing she wanted.

There wasn't much trouble after that. The scorpion stopped a foot away from her boot and Arabella had left from her resting spot soon afterwards. Not in need of another obstacle to try to deal with.

Bella cracks her sore knuckles. Years of having to practice for the games and she's never felt this bad. Her legs are worn down, as are her arms from swinging back and forth as she runs for her life. An unusual feeling flows through her body as she cracks her knuckles for the second time. _The ring. _

She looks at her tanned hand. The silver ring that once accompanied her fingers is missing.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sweat dripped off of Toth's forehead as she worked through the humid weather of the forest. The blade of her dagger was getting weaker and weaker and the handle threatened to fall off at any second. The sound of the dagger sawing through the tree was a sound she had been hearing all night. Her eyes weren't quite used to the daytime light that shone through the trees.

The cold, windy weather seemed to have taken the leaves and pines from the trees away, leaving only the lonely skeleton of wood. Finally the groove that had taken so long to start paid off and made an easy access to cutting through the tree. Still finishing sawing down the stock would take a lot of time away from her. Finally accomplishing her task, she then lays the wood next to the other six stocks.

Blisters on Toth's hands and the loose blade are the only things that hold her back from cutting down more trees. Seven will have to do.

Carefully, Toth drags the trees closer together then looks at the timber in front of her. She secures them together with some type of promisingly strong weeds and twine that made the seams of the bag of apples. The process takes up another hour of Toth's time, but she doesn't mind. She knows that the longer it takes to bind together the trees, the more chance she has of surviving the rough obstacles she's about to face.

When the hard night's work is finally finished, she stands in front of her assuring raft. Tomorrow she will be out to look for a water source that will hopefully guide her and her raft away from all the hunger game's madness. However, there is no way she can do it right now in this condition.

Toth sets her raft high up in the trees where she can lay peacefully on top of it and rest for the day. And as she closes her sleepy eyes, she gives a fake smile to the capitol cameras and worries for the day that the gamemakers figure out her ways.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rose probably never expected waking up in the hunger games to be so peaceful: the sound of the stream running beside her and the beautiful scent of marigolds filling her nose. Slowly she crawls towards the lake that rests only a few feet beside her. The mud under her palms that surround the lake is cold and makes her shiver. It is a good shiver though. One filled with relief and relaxation. Not one much like before; a shiver of fear as cold regret swarms through her blood.

Rose's reflection shines off the freshwater as she fills the water bottle she had found at the cornucopia. She places a drop of iodine into the water to rid anything that threatens her, and then takes a sip. The girl in the reflection mimics Rose's actions as she does.

Swallowing, she watches herself in the mirroring waters. She can see where the tears from last night washed away the dirt on her face. She'll never forget seeing her district partner in the skies. After all that he did for her, he was gone.

Sounds from other tributes fill Rose's ears in an instant. _Careers._ She wants to let out a scream as soon as she realizes who's in the meadow with her, but only a small squeal comes out.

The careers don't notice the pale skin and black hair until Rose stands to run away from the noises she hears. With Julian in the lead, the careers are already sprinting towards the district eleven tribute that is hardly visible from the flowers.

Rose as the smart girl she is, bends down as far as she can while running at full speed. She tries to keep from tripping over her own feet, but running in this position is too much and she trips and falls onto the ground. Rose crawls a bit farther from the voices until she understands that the careers are having trouble finding her and that moving would only make her more visible.

The career pack search frantically, screaming at each other to go different ways, or screaming at Rose to come out of hiding.

"Enough games little piglet, come out and put an end to this." Julian screams out over the fields surprisingly close to her. An awful smell overcomes Rose though. _The poisoned flowers._ Rose's fears become bigger and she realizes what a big mistake she's made.

Careers that were running around her searching now stand still gagging on the smell. _The poison is actually helping me._ She thinks to herself as Riley states: "Leave her. The fumes will kill her if we don't." There's not much argument later. Julian and the rest of them decide to stay by the lake though in case Rose tries to make a brake for it though.

Which Rose does indeed try to do before the poisonous fumes get to her causing her to fall into a deep sleep filled with darkness.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Julian, we've been here for thirty minutes and we haven't heard a single cannon. If the fumes haven't killed her yet, I don't think they're going to cause much harm." Lexi says irritated.

Riley blinks tiredly. "The smell might not have even reached her if she was far enough away from us."

"Look, if—" Julian's words are interrupted by a loud cough and heavy, raggedy breathing that sounds from the fields. The five careers are quick onto their feet and are already bolting towards the source. Their prey, Rose, won't go on without a fight though. She flees out of the area as fast as she can; her little legs picking up speed better than the careers.

The victory was too soon. Her feet came screeching to a halt as she stopped across the huge cliff that she encountered last night. The girl was lucky with her quick reflex being able to catch herself before falling; the arrow that sends her to her death has other plans.

The momentum of Lexi's arrow pushes her off balance and over the cliff. You can almost reach out and touch the intensity in the crowd that waits so expectedly for a force field at the bottom to bounce Rose back onto the surface… but there is no force field to save Rose Everwish.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Zane's cracked lips meet the cold canister filled with chilling water. The same water that threatened his life. _How did the water freeze so quickly like that? _Which leads to the following question: _How did the water unfreeze so quickly like that? _He doesn't even want to know how the wind strong enough to pin him down came across.

The questions ponder in Zane's mind as he walks across the forest alone. But that statement changes when a dead snake plops in front of him. _He's not alone._ With a deep breath he draws out the knife from his belt, just as he did in the multi-season environment.

The knife drops to his side when he sees the girl with the red curls and black eyes. Zane trusts Nirvana. He had from the start. But when Lucas comes out from behind the tree and stands behind Nirvana, Zane's grip tightens on the knife.

"Watch where you step." Nirvana says kicking the snake towards Zane's direction, the smug smile hiding on her pink lips. It's a Philippine Taipan. The one's that were sent to district ten to be trained only resulting in killing half their district.

"Thanks." Zane coughs out placing his knife back into the loop in his leather belt.

The three are all really silent for a while until Nirvana speaks up. "I heard these snakes have a gland that helps burns. Why don't we make a fire, skin some rabbits and prepare some dinner?" She suggests as she grabs the first rabbit off the pile of fresh kills. Zane is thrown a rabbit which he almost drops with the clutter of the canteen in his hands also.

"You have water?" Luke asks staring at the canteen. Zane nods and tosses the canteen to his new ally, then sits on the ground and pulls out his knife to skin the rabbit. A small sip that runs down Luke's throat seals the deal. "Welcome to the alliance."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"I was surprised you even agreed to stay with the careers." His voice peeked from out of nowhere. Aurelia looked around almost frantically. After dumping half the careers weapons into the ocean it was like someone had pressed the panic attack button on her.

"Safin?" She called out in question towards the dunes that the wind tampered with. The tall district four boy stepped out from behind the mountain of sand with a smirk on his face. His hair was soaking with water and the knife he had by his side was drenched with fresh blood. Aurelia took a step back in worrisome from the sight.

Safin threw a badger onto the ground. The same red paint on the knife was dripping off its body. "Calm down. If I came here to kill tributes you'd think I would be hanging out with the careers."

"What _are_ you here for?" Aurelia said confidently stepping forward. "When you told me that no one else in this game mattered anymore before the interviews I kind of took in the thought that you didn't need me."

"You really take things for granted, don't you?" Safin laughed. "I told your cousin that I'd keep you safe in the games. It's the least I could do since she saved my sister. She must really care about you."

Aurelia's eyes grew shallow as soon as he mentioned her cousin. "Tulip?" She says softly. She remembers the little girl lying on the beach. The only hope for her was Tulip. Aurelia opens her mouth to say something, but a shriek catches her attention.

_Nan._

The two tributes from district four run as fast as their feet can go. They are close to a richly soiled forest with trees everywhere you turn. It is there that they find the careers surrounding a burrow of rocks that Nan has run into to hide. Safin and Aurelia hide behind a thick tree that stands twenty feet from what's happening right in front of their eyes. Safin has to hold Aurelia from running out into the scene and trying to save one of the littlest tributes. There's no telling what Julian and the rest of them will do to Aurelia after what she did.

"This is pointless. Why are we wasting our strength on the smallest tribute in the arena whereas we can be putting it into better use with the bigger ones?" Lexi says snidely.

"What's pointless is having a snob like you who gives up on everything in this career pack." Apollo sneers as he tries lifting the heavy boulder again. Riley gives Apollo a death glare.

By the next five minutes the careers have given up and sided with Lexi's statement. There are still so many tributes left and the smallest of them won't even last until tomorrow morning.

As soon as they are gone, Safin lets Aurelia run to Nan's rescue. "Nan it's us. Safin and Aurelia." Aurelia says as she sits down by the boulders. Nan doesn't believe them though. The tributes from district four are usually careers. What if Aurelia was playing a trick this whole time? "Nan, please." She says again. Safin sits down beside Aurelia and bites his lower lip. His district partner looks at him with the worried look in her dark sea blue eyes. "What if she's hurt?" She whispers.

With a deep breath Safin says: "Nan, we're here to help you. Please just trust us. We could be allies." He stares at the backpack set next to a bag of crackers in the den. Beside that is the cracked bowl she must have tipped over in the havoc of getting into a hiding spot; the water that has spilled from it running over the downhill surface. "We'll show you where to find some fresh water and a new place to stay." He holds his hand through the crevasse Nan slipped through. "I promise."

Nan stared at his hand, covered in red scars. There's nothing but silence surrounding her. She needs a good chance to see if the careers are behind this and to see if there are more people waiting outside her hideout. And with that she does the only thing she has to defend herself with.

Safin tugs his hand away in shock to see the bite mark on his hand. "She bit me!" Aurelia's consideration goes to Safin's hand for a moment. And with that Nan sneaks a peek and looks to see if they are the only ones outside the burrow.

With a sigh of relief Nan slowly crawls out of the rocks. "Sorry. I thought you were a career. I had to check." She says looking at the bite mark she left.

Aurelia gives Nan a hug forgetting about her district partner and all the troubles that have just passed them by. All the troubles that are going to come right back and hit her in the face.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, I missed you guys so much! Like I said in my last Author's Note (through PM), summer is finally here and we're finally getting started with these games- but I'm not making any promises for faster updates. I think I'm done with those promises, because if you haven't noticed, I'm not very good at keeping them. Haha… err… Moving on: **

**I noticed a lot of confusion with the sponsoring system so I made a more detailed explanation for anyone with some questions.**

If you have sponsored for Take Life's Chance's "The 92nd Hunger Games" then you should be familiar with this sponsoring system.  
All you have to do as a sponsor is fill out the form found in chapter two:

Sponsor Form:

Sponsor's name :( Username or a fake name you'd like to use due to if you feel like you may change your Penname in the future.)

Tribute's name:  
Tribute's district:

Then as the games progress you can send me a PM or review saying an amount of money you'd like to send your tribute. You can view the amount of money your account has earned in chapter two at the sponsor lodge. Note that if your tribute dies your account is non-existing afterwards but you can switch your sponsorship to a different tribute. (You'll still have the exact same money as you had before).  
Since you start off with $1000- let's say you sent me a PM saying: "I would like to give (a tribute's name that you are sponsoring) an item that costs around $200." So I, as the mentor, would take $200 off your savings and replace the previous $1000 to $800. Then, I will decide what the tribute gets depending on how much money _you _send me. So _you don't decide on what the tribute gets, I do._ Hopefully I'm making sense.  
Long story short:  
-I am the mentor(s), but you get the fun of taking the guess of how much an item costs and sending the money into me.  
-You can sponsor up to two tributes at a time. (When you submit something to Gain sponsor points, both tributes you're sponsoring earn the amount of money you've earned.)  
-If your tribute dies throughout the games, you are allowed to switch your sponsorship to a different tribute.  
-Even if you don't send in your money for a tribute, I may still sponsor your tribute and send a gift to them throughout the games. No money will be taken away from your account if the tribute you're sponsoring gets a gift from me without you sending in money.  
-You can sponsor ANY tribute you want... as long as they're not dead...  
-Sometimes in the games I may say that I want to see who else you're routing for and (if you would like to) you can sponsor a different tribute FOR FREE just that one time.  
-You can earn sponsor points by trying out the challenges I leave for you at the end of the chapter.  
-When you send me money I can either spend all money given at once and give your tribute a gift, save the money for a time your tribute needs it (unless you insist your tribute gets something now), or use only a part of the money given to buy something your tribute really needs. (That still means you have to use your money wisely!) ;)

**You can earn sponsor points in this chapter by:**

**-Reviewing on how good you think the chapter is. You know you wanna ;) **($50)

**-What do you expect will become of the careers now that Julian and Apollo have stated their desire to kill Aurelia? **($50)

**-Do you think Arabella will ever find her ring? **($25)

**-How long do you think Nirvana, Zane, and Luke's alliance will last? **($50)

**Thanks for reading. Please review and don't forget to favorite and subscribe to the story!**

**Love you, Fifi 3**


	29. Day II, Part II: Diseased

**Day II: Part Two**

**~Diseased~**

The cold river located halfway across the arena was cold and chilled Nan to the bone. She didn't have the nearby luxuries that Safin and Aurelia had. Aurelia being nearby the ocean, and Safin being able to drink all the water he could ever want by himself. Thanks to Safin's iodine droplets from his pack, she gladly takes the water after its purified. The water drips past Nan's neck as she pours it into her mouth. Her grateful angle seemed to be following her throughout these past few days.

She watches Aurelia swim in the freezing river with the average flowing currents and partly shallow waters. She would expect nothing less from her district four allies.

Safin's head jerks in a sudden moment and Nan questions it instantly. Another noise that has caught Safin's attention makes it way into the clearing. "Get into the water, quickly." He says as he wades into the river.

Nan follows him, her body moving more clumsily than Safin's. She's not used to the ways of the water like them. Aurelia looks at the two of them confused before the pieces come together in her mind and she dunks her head under the water. As soon as they are both located in the deepest part of the river, Safin says almost inaudibly, "Hold your breath", then pushes himself under the somewhat clear waters dragging young Nan with him.

Back in district four, there were pools with handles at the bottom to help the younger kids learn how to stay in place under the water, without floating the top like a dead fish. Nan had never had that, her body threatened to surface from under the water. Safin has to hover his body over hers to keep the incident from happening.

Nan can barely make out Nirvana's blurry figure manifesting above the stream. The girl from district twelve has her hands on a silver knife, the deadly metal reflecting beams of light from the sun. Her district partners are close behind her. She sees Lucas and another boy who looks strangely familiar.

After a minute of holding her breath she can't take it any more; the tiniest of air slips from her mouth creating a bubble that rises to the surface. Nan waits for a knife to come flying into the water with her, or the scythe in Luke's hand to greet her with a sheer pain. But nothing comes for her. The triangle of tributes walks off after they've gotten their water and re-gathered their items.

Safin looks Nan in the face. Her puffed cheeks and green eyes waiting for the relief that waits above the stream. Nan can tell that Safin wants to wait it out to see if Nirvana and the others are playing a trick, but the look on her face makes him sorrowful. The two swim up to the surface with Aurelia at their back.

Nan gasps for the oxygen around her as she crawls onto the rocky flooring, stones digging into her hands and knees. Safin gives her a gratifying smile. He's somewhat proud of her. Safin's own sister wouldn't be able to hold her breath that long.

Aurelia who has just emerged from the water wipes the grin off Safin's face. Her eyes red as cherry and her mouth releasing loud, conspicuous coughs. Safin didn't know that the gamemakers play this hard to win.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Daisy's wounded leg with the covering of the bloodstained cloth has been slowing her down for the past day. Her mission to follow Ren and Shay throughout the start of the games hasn't exactly been working out. All the years of abuse from her parents and she's never felt this bad.

All the horrors of her childhood slap Daisy in the face. "Why do I bother trying?" She whispers to the wind. Her parents have cursed her,_diseased her._The fame and fortune she earns will only be a substitute for the money that is lost in the drugs her parents want so badly.

Daisy's back, sore and raw from the overthrowing heat, slumps against the tree. Ren and Shay haven't been back for over an hour. She is not worried though; Daisy has already heard what Ren and Shay are looking for.

It's a second bloodbath, another bloody reminiscence that will burn into the tribute's brain afterwards._How many will be killed this time? Even worse- What if one of them is Daisy herself?_

Daisy looks at the two backpacks she was able to grab during the first bloodbath. She has all the water she'll need for the rest of the games. And the food is okay. It is better than the stuff she gets at home.

"_So in the end, when it comes to you and me; I don't care who you are. You're dead,"_The statement runs through Daisy's mind over and over, like someone pressed the repeat button on her thoughts and forgot to reset her afterwards. She has to laugh at her silly remark made during the interviews._What a perfect way to get yourself killed Daisy._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You know that if we stay there's a sure chance we're going to be dead by morning." Riley usually never bothered to talk to the girl. He thought all she would do in response is roll her eyes and walk away.

"Just because the rest of them couldn't find a way to kill the district five girl, doesn't mean we'll be dead by tomorrow," Lexi stands up straight. "It just means that we'll be in the games with these idiots longer."

"That's just another reason to leave them."

"That's just another person for them to try to hunt down," Her voice is cold. "Why can't we just kill them instead?" The low hum of Lexi's voice disperses through the humid forest. The only ears to hear it is Riley now by her side. The words are music to his ears.

After a quick thought to it, the words triumphantly spill out of Riley's voice: "Tomorrow I'll take Julian and Apollo to go hunting for tributes. It'd be smarter to kill them separately than in a large group."

Lexi stifles a laugh, "You really think that just because you were able to fight Julian off in the training center, you'll be able to kill him now, in the games? Yeah right. I'll take him." She looks at the earthly flooring, biting her tongue to say anything more about her stuck-up district partner_. "Asshole thinks he can kill me. I knew the minute I looked into his eyes at the reapings he'd be my kill."_

"What about the girl? If she's smart enough to fool Julian, she'll be smart enough to interfere with your plan or at least run from the scene before you can catch her," Riley says before sipping water from his silver canteen.

"Amelia?" another laugh, "She's the least of my troubles. Something in these games will get her. Whether it's me or you, I doubt it will be a struggle. So, do we have a deal?"

Riley runs his fingers through his hair with a smug smile, "Deal."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Light's hands grip the thick rope for what feels like the thousandth time. His hands are worn down and raw._This is what it must feel like to work in district four,_he keeps telling himself. Gracefully, Light swings over to the other side of the cliff- the side that he had slept on all night- now with furry animal pelts draping over his filled backpack.

A silver gleam catches the district twelve tribute's eye and Light's heart stops cold. At first, his mind wanders off to thinking the shine must have come from another tribute below the drop-off, but nothing, not even weaponry they could have been holding, could be that small, _Arabella?_

The loss of focus causes Light to stumble onto the other side of the miniature cliff, his feet jumbling out in front of him in panic. After gaining steadiness, Light slowly walks toward the edge of the cliff and looks straight down at the silver circle,_her ring._A wide smile spreads across Light's face, and the storminess in his frigid blue eyes, calm.

Slowly, and extremely carefully, Light repels down the cliff, hoping the sharp rocks at the bottom don't drill into Light's body in return. Using the small, more levitated ledge at the bottom to stand on, Light bends down and picks up the ring. The diamonds seem to be in place, not cracked or corrupted. And the pale gold stone in the middle is still as round and delicate as Arabella's eyes.

The smile on Light's face diminishes fast._Where's Arabella?_Even if the rocks did get her, there seems to be no sign of death in any way._Did the stream that runs through the drop-off wipe away any remains of her? Her name wasn't in the sky last night was it? Surely it wasn't, he would have remembered. But he can't remember anyone else who was in the skies, what if he somehow missed her golden eyes looking down on him? If she was, could it have been too hurtful to think of?_No.

Light climbs up the rope- his hands aching, heart braking- he will find Arabella, whether she's still in the arena or not.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"So are we just going to sit in this tree for the rest of the games? Or are we actually going to do something?" Shay asks hanging upside-down on a branch. Her pigtails swing back and forth helplessly.

Ren smiles and yawns at the sun fading away with the pink sky. "I don't see why not. We're surrounded by animals. There are plenty of trees to hide in."

Shay pulls herself up on the branch and sits next to her district partner; her ally; her friend; her true love. "Except for the fact that it rains every day, then turns into a hot savannah and if we're unlucky enough, it hails or snows on us the rest of the day."

"Personally, the way you described it, it sounds kind of fun. It's like we're going through all the seasons at full speed," He shrugs with a tiny smirk, "And we even get our own romantic movie moment every night with the pink and purple skies when the sun goes down. Look- it even has those small, fluffy clouds like marshmallows."

Shay can't hide her smile that seems to come into view whenever she's with Ren. All this time she had never thought of Ren being so lovable. "You're the only person I know who enjoys being in the Hunger Games."

He scoffs, "I don't enjoy the Hunger Games. I just think that staying in this one spot might do some good things… I enjoy being with you though." Usually Ren's kisses are like trivial bursts of joy, but now, now Shay's lips tingle with excitement and want. The world could end right now and she would be okay with it. She doesn't need weapons or food; she has everything she needs to survive just by sitting in this tree with Ren.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Descending through the purpled sky was a small box with a silver parachute._A sponsor gift!_Zane grabbed it quickly. Nirvana and Luke were helping prepare the fish they had caught earlier behind him. They had still not noticed the gift in Zane's hand. Flipping the small flap of cardboard, he opens the box to reveal a white pill canister.

Zane observes the purple pills carefully. He places one on his tongue gradually. With a quick reflex he spit the pill out and drinks large gulps of water to wash out the taste._Nightlock._

He never thought of Nightlock being put into a Euthanasia pill. Luke bumps into Zane's left arm causing him to spill a few pills._Luke._Naturally, Zane was a pretty happy person, but just the sound of Luke's name, gave the urge to get rid of the boy.

"I'm going to start a small fire for the night. It's just going to be too cold tonight to go without one. I haven't seen any careers either, we should be safe." Nirvana says picking up a piece of flint. Luke goes to help her and Zane is left to prepare the fish.

Most preparations have already been finished, Zane slips a few purple pills into a certain fish that will go to Luke before the two have finished making a fire and comes to grab the fish to fry. Nirvana grabs Zanes fish for him while he puts his sponsor gift back in his backpack and the knife they used to cut the fish.

When he gets back, his stomach turns. The fish looks smaller. Did the fish get mixed up? Surely if it did, it would have been between Zanes and Nirvana's fish. Luke seems to have the same fish. He calm himself down for the fire so he can fry the fish. Everything will be just fine. Luke will be gone and then Zane will have Nirvana all to himself.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The capitol anthem is as loud and obnoxious as it was the day before, as demanding as the interviews and the Opening Ceremonies. Few are in the sky tonight. Safin recognizes the little girl from eleven. He isn't surprised about her, it seemed she was a bigger target in the games than her herself. The boy from eight is in the skies too. Safin remembers him from training, he had a seven.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nan says sitting next to Safin.

"You should be asleep." Safin smiles.

"Don't say you don't need another hand taking watch tonight, you could use all that you could get." Nan usually had a strong, courageous voice that defied the small person the sound came from, but now all she had left was whispers. Safin doesn't reply to little Nan, he just stares at the blank skies with the occasional sprinkle of glitter overlaying the azure atmosphere. "What's it like? In district four I mean."

He takes in a breath, "Well, if you're lucky, you can buy a house near the piers, or on the beach. Most like it because of the easy access they can get to work when they need to get to the boats; I like it for the waves crashing against the rocks at night. I don't know why; or if the whole district is the same, but no one seems to stop and see how lucky we are to have such a beautiful home."

"Do you have a home on the beach?"

"Yes, my dad bought it when I was young so that the minute he got home from fishing season, my sisters and I would be able to see him the minute he stepped off the boat."

Nan lets out along breath, one that sounds like the chime of Elisabeth's name to her ears. She just misses her so much. "Do you work on the boats with him now that you're older?"

"No, I work, but not with him. He died from a disease in our district when I was five or so. It comes from a capitol mutation that was released into the district's waters. It creates a nasty disease. Few catch it, but the ones who do are supposed to have a long and painful death." The district four boy looks at his sleeping district partner behind him. "It's going to be a long week, Nan."

Her heart gives a curious and_not-so-comfortable-anymore_thump, and then she asks: "What do you mean?"

"The waters we were hiding in earlier this day was filled with a capitol fish mutation. It is the same one that was released into the district's waters and the same one that killed my father with the disease. Nan…Aurelia has that disease."

* * *

**A/N: Well that sucks… I feel like I should say something better than "that sucks" since I'm responsible for this fiction… That****_really_****sucks. But on the Brightside, I haven't mentioned if the disease was curable or not. ;)**

**Next time I upload I'm hopefully not going to have Nan, Aurelia, or Safin start or end the chapter. Because I've noticed a familiar pattern with the arena chapters so far. (Even though for some reason Nan happens to make the best cliffies, haha…)**

**Don't forget to sponsor you're tributes, time may be running out. Ways to earn sponsor points this chapter:**(You can earn up to $2200 in this chapter!Get working!)

**-**Comment on the chapter ($50)

-Do you think Aurelia will ever be cured? ($50) And if she does, how do you think it will happen? ($100)

-How do you think the 2ndBloodbath will work-out? ($100) What tributes do you think will participate? (Consider the fact that a lot of the tributes don't even know what will be happening during this time) [$50]

-Will Lexi and Riley's plan to kill off the other careers go as planned? ($50) Depending on your last answer, how do you think it will all happen? ($100-$200 depending on details)

-Will Light find Arabella? ($50)

-Do you think Zane had it coming for him when he tried to put the purple nightlock pills in Luke's food? ($50)

-If you can get another friend, to read a chapter and review the story- $1500 is all yours. *Note: I'm_NOT_doing this for more reviews, or for more people to read my story; I just want to see how committed you are. You don't have to do this, and I won't blame you if you don't, because most likely I wouldn't do it either. ;P

**Just a reminder: Don't waste all your money now on big things. I assure you we still have a lot more coming up in these games. *Spoiler Alert Ahead* Some tributes will be spending up to 2 weeks in these games. :0**

**I'm glad you're all still alive and that I'm not uploading all to myself. I loved hearing from you guys so keep it up!**

**Love you, Fifi**

**P.S. If you love me you'll review, favorite, and/or subscribe ;)**


	30. Day III: The Worst Is Yet To Come

**A/N: No Beta-reader this chapter(: Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

**~Day III~**

**Cheer Up; the Worst Is Yet To Come**

"Ren. Ren! Wake up!" Shay calls to her partner who snores loudly in his deep sleep. Her elbow nudges him until he slips off the fork in the tree he was sitting in and plummets a few branches. The wind gets knocked out of her partner's lungs and he looks up at her puzzled. _"… Oops"_

"What's the rush?" Ren asks pulling himself off the branch and looking over his scratches from the fall.

"I don't know… I can't remember if it was the paranoia acting up from being in the games or your snoring." A giggle erupts from the district seven girl and she gives a hand to Ren to help him back onto the fork in the tree.

Ren's face turns a plush pink and he scratches the back of his neck nervously. Luckily Shay doesn't notice because harsh rain starts to fall onto them; like the gamemakers had dumped a jumbo bucket of water onto them. "It could be worse." Ren applies his usual optimistic self again. "It could be acid rain… Or thunder and lightning… Or, or it could rain fruit."

Shay laughs. "Raining fruit? Sounds more like a miracle to me." With that, Ren throws berries off the nearby tree at her. "Ren stop!" She laughs almost falling out of the tree. Most likely poisonous due to it's bright coloring that could warn away birds and the hideous mutts that hide and lurk in the area at the center of the arena.

"See! Being pelted with fruit isn't as fun as it sounds!" He stops with a smile and a small laugh.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It had been a long couple days with all the careers in the arena and Amelia could feel that there was still a lot to come. Maybe it had been the eerie aura steaming off of Julian ever since Aurelia escaped; or the eager atmosphere that Lexi and Riley had suddenly started exhibiting just yesterday. Something big was going to happen, and Amelia did not want to be included _at all._

The sun had just risen when Riley suggested a hunt for the tributes. Amelia was surprised to hear Julian had thought it was a good idea considering how much they hated each other. Lexi seconded it, but gave an extra perception on how our day should go—"_Why don't we split up. Better chances for a good kill if we spread out."_

Amelia had no say in it. They were to head out later this afternoon to kill anything in sight. Whether it was a tribute, or an animal—it was dead meat.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

"Can we sit down for a little bit?" Aurelia asked helplessly. Her knees were weak and she had been having trouble keeping in this morning's breakfast. It seemed odd to her though: Having as much of the same fish as she did at home, but feeling so much worse. Safin and Nan agreed, both knowing that hey had no other choice now that Aurelia's new disease was finally settling into her immune system.

"Where are we heading?" Asked Nan to fill in the awkward silence while taking a small sample of their water. Being in alliance with the district four kids was coming in handy. Finding water and fishing was their superior strategy in the games above all others.

Watching Nan drink the water made Safin's throat drier, he ignored the scratchy feeling though. He needs to salvage as much water in his own water bottle so he could manage the long journey he planned to make. The route he was going to take was nowhere nearing water until the destination, which was a full twenty-four hour trip. "I'm not quite sure where we're heading exactly… All I know is that it's away from the careers. They're the most of our troubles."

"Oh yes. Minus the frequently changing weather, our shortage on iodine, and well… maybe the danger of dying in the Hunger Games." Laughs Nan. It saddened Aurelia the way she laughed. It sounds so similar to her half-brother's laugh; so child-like and happy.

Safin playfully pushed Nan and then helped Aurelia up. They had a long journey to make and Safin had double the trip to make in two days time.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The cold air stung as it rushed upon Daisy's cut leg. The gash was most likely infected, which was not a big deal to Daisy usually. She had, had plenty of cuts that had healed wrong. This particular cut was different. Three days from the day she got it and it was still somewhat releasing that red liquid Daisy knew so well from growing up with her abusive parents. The air was only fairly freezing compared to the water in the smaller sized lake she used to wash away the blood.

Daisy let out her biggest sigh of relief. Though her despiteful experiences in the game so far, she was on the right track. It wouldn't be long before the second bloodbath happened and she would get what she needed. Daisy imagined it to be like a Feast, besides the notification they give a day ahead to give everyone a day of preparation before they kill each other.

Suddenly it made her think: _If Ren and Shay know about this bloodbath… Who else?_

**XxXxXxXxXx **

"Today's the day." Lexi whispers to Riley who looks at her with a smug smile. The two walk together ahead of the three other careers. They were all heading to the designated meeting place for after the large hunt the careers would have take place today and later tonight. The group was to split with Julian and Lexi in one hunting group and Riley, Apollo, and Amelia on the other. The five were to meet at the meeting place in the forest near the river rimming the arena after they have made their kills. Lexi had to smile at the fact that the only kill she would make is Julian. As for Riley, it was up to him to fend off Apollo and Amelia- a piece of cake.

Behind the pair, they could hear Julian and Apollo trying to squeeze out information about other tributes hiding places from Amelia. Riley could tell that Amelia had gotten a grasp on his and Lexi's plan. He couldn't help but glance back a shoot a glare or two in her direction warning her not to make a sudden move.

Lexi makes a small leap over a rock and turns to her new partner, "How much farther until the meeting place?" Her feet were in pain from walking. The training her district instructed her seemed to be of no use lately.

"Not much, we're almost there." Replies Riley. All these years Lexi thought the games would be easy, but through all the walking and planning was paying a toll on her mind and body. She laughs at all the weaker opponents and how much trouble and pain they're going through without their years of experience. And then she laughs at her fellow careers and how much pain they'll be in later tonight.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Nirvana's wide black eyes struck open in fear. After the incident with Zane's death last night she couldn't close her eyes at all due to the fact that she could end up just like Zane; just another face in the sky. Luke suggested she sleep in while he goes to hunt for something _other than rabbits_. All Nirvana could dream of was her dreaded days and nights in the games.

She knew she wasn't the only one. Nirvana would take night shifts watching the camps surroundings for any dangers. The district twelve girl would watch her last man in alliance toss and turn in his sleep. Inside she truly felt bad for him. Luke told her about his life back in district nine and how you'd never hear a single story of victory. Even though they all knew how to hunt and kill their prey, they lived in fear of the games and the capitol.

"_The peacekeepers beat you until you're senseless there. The stocks are always filled with people who were so hungry they'd result to_ trying_ to steal. No one can even consider for a moment what they'd do to us if we were to steal one of the hunting weapons or something from the market." _It was quite an odd perspective for Nirvana. Back in twelve, the peacekeepers didn't really care what they did. People were rarely whipped or punished.

Nirvana took a second to remember the reaping days where she'd go to district twelve's candy shop and she and her friends would steal a few bites to eat. Her thoughts must of followed her into her sleep right then, because all she could dream about that night was her best friend Winnie in the peackeeper's hands.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Julian sets down his heavy pack of weaponry and checks the area of the meeting place for anything peculiar. "So we all agree that we'll meet here once the hunt is over?" All gave a nod in return. Amelia kept a glance on the ground, occasionally looking up to get a close look on Riley and Lexi.

"Should we begin to-", Lexi is cut off by the smallest of sounds of a person's voice. Soon after, another voice joins in- the voice that Julian vowed to get rid of when he ripped out her throat. Dashing towards the noises, the careers ready a weapon in their hand, yet knowing that Julian will be the one to get the kill. The group jolts to a stop at a small clearing in the trees in the exact place where they heard the noises. "I heard them! I know it!" No one doubts Lexi's statement; everyone knows they head something from this general area.

Unexpectedly, a couple of leaves fall as a branch from a tree above them shakes. They all look up, seeing Nan and Safin on a mid-low branch on the tree towering above them. Safin had quite the trouble climbing, especially since he was so tall. Nan may have mastered the climbing, but Safin was not easy to hide in a tree with. The two climb as high as they can, about fifteen to twenty feet higher from where they were.

The careers smirked at how easy this kill would be. Lexi clenched her knife between her teeth and started lugging herself up the tree, with Riley and Apollo right behind her. "Where are you hiding her? We know Aurelia is here!" Julian shouts from the bottom as he throws his best sword to Apollo. Nan and Safin look at each other in confusion; they must have mistaken Nan's voice for Aurelia.

Nan jumps into the nearby tree and motions Safin to follow. And with some difficulty, Safin jumps from the fork in the tree they were first in and grabs onto a thick branch on the one next to him. He slips, but is able to pull himself up. The careers, who were already half-way up the tree, weren't able to follow the alliance particularly since they were already half-way up the wrong tree.

One more day, the two had survived. Now all they had to do was make sure Aurelia was a shoe-in to make it through another day as well.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Slowing in his tracks, Light reaches down and picks up a silver band fit for the skinniest finger. It instantly hits him. _Arabella's ring._ He remembers the exact glossy and shimmering look it gave off in the interviews. The hum of her soothing voice lives inside his memory. _"I'd never guess I'd fall in love with the guy from district twelve, but I guess even the craziest things happen!" _Light smiles and rubs the sterling silver ring between his thumb and index finger as if he can almost feel a piece of her still with him. _"I don't think I've left his side since then"_… Bella's voice rings in his ears just as the gong in the cornucopia or the sheer instrumentals is the capitol anthem.

In mid-thought, a flash or horror wipes across his big blue eyes. Her name, showing bright across the arena sky as the anthem goes off. Light had the most similar dream the night before about this- or more like a nightmare.

Instantly, Light forgets about the district he told himself he'd come back to. He clears the memories of little Lissa and even his best friend, and twin brother, Dark. About the other tributes, his parents, the games, everything- every thought he ever could have during the current hell he's living in- was gone.

All he wanted was his Arabella. So he could revive her and send her back to her father and friends. Even if it meant his own death in the Hunger Games.

* * *

**A/N: I was looking through some old documents of mine and saw this chapter that I had forgotten to post. Sorry for the lack of posting, it's already May and I was supposed to update this story in late December. I understand if you've all moved on from this story, but I haven't. I'm going to finish this story whether it takes me another two years or not. Also, because of the lack of death in this chapter, it may have seemed somewhat slow- sorry for that!**

**Although many have probably given up on this story, who could pass up some sponsor points(; **

**What do you think will happen in the 2nd bloodbath?… Considering Ren and Shay's conversation in the first part of this story. ($75)**

**Do you think Lexi and Riley will still try and follow out their plan to kill the other careers even though they were interrupted their first try? ($50)**

**Where do you think Safin is planning to go? ($50)**

**What events do you think will happen as Julian and the other careers begin to pressure the fact that the _must_ find Aurelia? ($75)**

**Just for fun:**

**Who do you think will have their face in the sky next in the 83rd Hunger Games? Why? ($100)**

**- What were your thoughts on the Hunger Games movie? ($100)**

**Love, Fifi**


	31. Day IV: Slowly Slipping Away

**A/N: So a long time ago, I promised that I would finish this story. And an even longer time ago, I told myself I wouldn't break any promises. After I saw the new movie in theaters, I thought back to this story and after reading some old chapters I came across my author note (which I have deleted). I was really sad that I posted that and didn't follow-up on my word.**

**I want to start this chapter with an apology for it being... A year or so late... **

**In case you forgot (because even I did) here's a quick (...or at least as quick as possible without leaving out important info) recap:**

**- There are 16 people left in the games, meaning 8 have been left for dead. **

**- Fatalities: **Barley, Sarah, Jeret, Devon, Reed, Ryan, Rose, and Zane

**- Injuries: **

- Daisy's thigh is severely cut by Ryan in the bloodbath as she is trying to kill Shay. She fails and leaves the cornucopia with a cut open leg that is now infected.

- Apollo's cheek is cut open (not severely) by Aurelia on the first day. Fueling Apollo's want for her dead.

- Aurelia was recently infected by a disease from a capital fish mutation and has limited days to live. From experience with his father having the disease, Safin said it causes a long and painful death.

**- The alliances in the games are as follows: **

- Lexi, Riley, Julian, Apollo, and Amelia (careers)

- Shay and Ren

- Nirvana and Luke

- Safin, Nan, and Aurelia

- Toth and Daisy have decided to stick it out by themselves

- Arabella and Light are also alone, but are in the process of trying to find each other. Light has found a desolated area on the other side of a cliff and has recently found Arabella's ring at the bottom, making him wonder if she has been near his camp site.

**- A second bloodbath is planned to arrive soon at the center of the arena. The only people who knew were Ren and Safin from overlooking a gamemaker's clipboard in the training center. Ren has told his ally Shay about the bloodbath and Daisy (who is following Ren and Shay around) has overheard Ren talking about it.**

**- Toth has created a raft to "stay away from the Hunger Game's madness"**

**- Aurelia has angered the careers (who she was once with) by dumping their supplies in the ocean, sending the careers on a mad search for her.**

**- Safin has vowed to take care of Aurelia because her cousin saved his sister's life right before the game.**

**- In the second day of the games, Zane (Nirvana and Luke's other ally) was given nightlock pills by his mentor. He tries to put in Luke's fish so he can have Nirvana all to himself, but he accidentally eats the wrong fish and ultimately dies.**

**- Lexi and Riley believe that they can take on the three other careers and have come up with a plot to kill Apollo and Julian that consists of Riley and Lexi taking one of each on separate hunts for tributes, then killing them.**

**I hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

**Day IV**

**~Slowly Slipping Away~**

Nirvana jolts up in a scream and to her surprise finds Luke quick at her side. He brushes the hair off of her sweaty forehead behind the crevasse behind her ear. "All I could hear was your murmuring about Zane last night." Luke says as he engulfs Nirvana in hug. The hug is warm and inviting, it reminds her of home but she can't remember why. After her brother Anthony moved out, she never touched him. There were times when she wanted to tell him to come home with her and her sister, but the thought of his betrayal stung like alcohol on a burn.

After a while in the embrace, Luke rests his head on the top of Nirvana's. Nirvana's black eyes widen and glisten a little as her eyes water. She takes a deep, steady breath and holds back a tear, as she doesn't want her possible sponsors to see her acting weak.

The thoughts of Destrey dance around her mind. It made her chill to the bone how his hugs were just the same as Luke's. She recalls his towering height that would make him envelop her in hugs so much her body would disappear in his warm arms. How when she had a rough day with her mom, Destrey would listen to her problems and make her feel strong enough to walk into their broken home. And when she passed her brother in the town square as he headed to the merchant shops and she headed the black market, Destrey noticed the hurt the welled up in her heart, then wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. But most of all, when she stood in the Justice Building telling her family and friends goodbye, and was in too much shock to let her emotions out, he somehow made it better. He hugged her and suddenly she felt overwhelmed with the thought of losing everything and she started crying into Destrey's coal dusted shirt. Her body shriveled more into Luke's arm thinking about how she had lost not only her best friend, but the man she loved. And in Luke's arms, it was then she realized that Luke was going to bring her home. And that she _would_ get home. For him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by loud chatter in the distance. Luke leaped up, grabbed Nirvana's arm, and then searched the area for where the sound was coming from. It was hard to see through the morning fog in the forest, but soon an outline of five tributes make themselves visible. _The careers. _Nirvana's scream must have given up their location. Luke realizes his upcoming opponents and knows that 2 against 5 won't work out. He says in a quiet yet panicked manner to his partner, "Run."

The careers are catching up to them faster than Luke could have imagined. They disregard all of their supplies (except a water bottle hooked to his belt loop), and make a run for it. The chase was full of adrenaline as both alliances rely on the faint images of each other through the fog. The ground is completely invisible and the two constantly keep tripping over stumps and fallen branches.

"Straight ahead!" Luke hears one of the careers yell. He turns her head to see who it is, but the fog is still too strong. Luke turns his head to the side to see his district partner right beside him. Nirvana's cheeks and nose are bright red from running in the cold, but she keeps a good pace knowing that the careers are hot on their tails. Luke keeps a good eye on her, knowing that if she falls he will have to be quick on his feet to help her back up before the careers come. But the fall Nirvana takes is much too sudden for Luke to even comprehend. One moment she is running, the next her whole body disappears.

Luke slides to a stop to look for her in the fog, until he too plummets 20 feet underground. Underneath the earth, Luke's eyes take a while to adjust to the lightly lit tunnels. He sees Nirvana laying on a bin of coal unconscious. He goes to her and checks to see if she's still got a pulse or any injuries. He finds is a few bruises from falling on the coal and a steady beat pulsing against his fingers.

Above ground, the careers mistake their sudden loss of a shadow for running in an opposite direction. They continue their search heading left for a few minutes until the decide that they're too buried in the fog to find.

As Nirvana lies there, Luke takes in his surroundings a long tunnel that leads to who knows where. The path is highlighted by lanterns hanging on the walls. Its air is thick and hard to breath and coal is scattered in the area or attached to the walls around them. It's a coal mine and he's got the perfect person to help him around through it.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Nice plan, dipshit. Worked out real well for us." Lexi sneers in Riley's face then paces away from him then side to side. The search for Aurelia had ruined the one thing she looked forward to in the games- killing Julian. She wanted his blood on her hands the minute their escort, Hayli, called his name. He was a cocky bastard and all she could see him as a face in the sky.

Riley smirks, leans against the douglas fir behind him, and crosses his arms. "Calm down. No ones going to come after the careers in the games."

"If Aurelia can, then we might as well paint targets on our backs for the other tributes. Get it through you head, we're surrounded by idiots and weaklings!", Lexi raises her voice and gets up in Riley's face.

"Keep your voice down, they're going to hear us.", Riley scorns.

"They wouldn't hear us if they were dead already!" With this, Riley grabs Lexi's neck and she reaches for her knife so she can stab him for his attempt at strangling her. Instead, he pulls her onto his mouth and kisses her roughly. He presses her tightly against him while holding her neck. Lexi rolls with it and kisses him just as violently. She shivers and presses herself against his body. Riley stops kissing her and just as Lexi is about to go in for another round, he gives her a slight push away from him.

Lexi calms herself a little, but gets as close as she was before to Riley. "So what do you suppose we do now?"

"Just wait when it's the right time to strike. We'll just hit them both when they're least expecting it." Riley's words flow smoothly out of his mouth. He steps off the tree, bumps past her, and walks back to the group of careers.

**XxXxXxXx**

It's four days in and the ache in her heart is building up. Light is still nowhere to be found and neither is her mom's wedding ring. Arabella has been scrambling all over the arena for the both of them. For a while, all she knew was in the arena was the scorching hot desert. But in her search for her love and the only piece left of her mother that she had, she later found the fields of flowers. It was not long before she noticed her breaths getting shorter with each step in the poisonous plants. When she reached the large cliff with a raging river below she knew she had to turn back. All she could see from there were tall snow-capped mountains to her right and the desert dunes to her left. Knowing she had no protection from the cold, she left for the dunes again.

The days passed and she had no encounter with any tributes. Every night she prayed that Light was still out there somewhere safe and that he was looking for her too. That drive kept her going. She walked to the other side of the arena, past the desert, to the forested area. There, she was able to hunt with the scythe she had in her backpack. It wasn't a weapon she would usually pick out, but district two had trained her well enough to use it.

Halfway through her lunch, a wild turkey, the sound of a branch snapping rang in her ears. She turned her head and grabbed the scythe. The fog still hadn't cleared, in fact, it had gotten a little worse since morning. Everywhere she looked was a blind spot. A loud growl from behind her erupted from the silence and Bella's heart slowed to a stop. She reluctantly turned around to see a giant jaguar-hog mutant. Like a big cat, it had a pink nose with whiskers and long claws for ripping apart flesh. But it had tusks and a big potted belly like a warthog. It's eyes were a disturbingly yellow coloring which were the most frightening part of its appearance. Bella didn't know how fast it could run after her, but she took her chances. She knew well that her scythe wouldn't hold up against an animal this thick. She sprinted as far away as she possibly could, faster than in the bloodbath at the cornucopia.

The hybrid was incredibly fast for something its shape and size. Arabella could feel it nipping at her heels and its breath on her back. Suddenly, the front side of her body is smashed to the ground and she is underneath a great deal of weight. Her scythe, which has fallen out of her hand from the impact of hitting the ground, is close enough that she can almost reach it. But as her right arm reaches for the weapon, the back of her shoulder starts getting ripped to shreds with the animal's deadly claws. Bella screams and tears roll down her cheeks.

Not a second after, she hears the whimpering of the animal and feels it crash to the ground beside her. She looks up, trembling from fear and pain, to see her lover from district 12. Despite the pain she's in, she manages to smile and her tears turn to tears of happiness. Light squats down and presses his jacket to her wound to stop some of the bleeding. "Hey, district 2", Light says.

**XxXxXxXx**

Ren and Shay had been gone for a few hours out hunting, leaving Daisy the entire center of the arena to herself. She liked Ren and Shay's spot despite not liking them. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she did like their company. But there was no way she could become allies with the two of them. They were both too dangerous and the thought of how close they were scared her. She would always be the odd man out. If they needed to leave someone behind, she would be the one. She was always everyone was out to hurt in her mind.

Daisy looked down to her thigh where the skin around her torn open flesh was turning a slight purple color. Maybe an infection of some sort. Maybe a bruise. She was used to the dark purple coloring that would appear after her parents hit her. This sight, although not new, was fascinating to Daisy. Her cuts were never this badly infected. She would usually bleed then get patched right up with a scar as a memory of the pain. The purple stain radiating around her cut reminded her of the dress she wore on the day of her reaping. It was probably her favorite dress. Even if it did remind her of the pain of being picked for the Hunger Games.

It could not be that bad, she thought. She hadn't bled to death from hitting a major artery so the cut must not have been that deep. Just a scratch as her parents would explain to the people in Nine worrying about the red-headed broken girl.

Ah, yes her parents. Her hatred for them burned brighter every time she thought of them. For someone who quite liked the thought of beating her blue, her parents didn't seem to like the thought of losing her. Maybe they liked having her to run the errands. She bought her father alcohol by the dozens from the black market even if she knew his drunken anger would make her pay later in the evening. Her mother was much better with her drug fixing though. She had a certain fondness for morphine which Daisy could not object to. She had snuck away some of her mother's stash twice before. It really did soothe the pain and put her mind at ease.

She took a moment to smile at thought of a morphine drip in her arm right about now. Maybe if her mentor had any idea what she had been through and the pain she was in, she would have the decency to send her some. Instead, the poison of the memories she has with her parents will suppress her emotions for now.

_"Why did they even keep me? Hell, why did I even stay? For the fear of being caught? For the loneliness I would have to endure by myself? Nothing is worse than the hot smack from the back of my father's hand. Nothing.", _These thoughts danced around Daisy's head for a long time, repeating themselves like a stuck record. Her parents were like any other tribute in these games. They did not care if Daisy lived or died. They just wanted a way out of this hell. Through drugs or killing a few tributes, it was all the same. Her parents were nothing but a poison.

But she _needed _them. She had a place to live and with the money she was given for their remedies, she would keep a little extra for food. They were quite like Ren and Shay, and maybe that's why she stayed with the two tributes for so long. They were sort of a way for her to feel safe even in the worry that they could strike any moment. But the more she was more of her parents she saw in the two, the more crazy she went.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Wh- Where's Safin?", Nan choked on the words while she shakily budged a sleeping Aurelia,"Aurelia! Please wake up!". Nan tried to yell, but the fear of Safin's absence hushed her voice. _Had he been killed in the night? Had he heard a noise and gone to check it with no return?_

Aurelia was still not waking after the shoves Nan had given her to awaken her last standing ally. And after coming to realization of what could be true, Nan stops shoving and stares at Aurelia's motionless body. "_She's dead"_, Nan thinks with tears welling up in her eyes.

Alas, her district four friend's rising and falling chest reassures her that Aurelia is not leaving the games without a fight. And with a final shake of Aurelia's shoulders, the sicken ally's eyes slowly pry open. "What's wrong?", Aurelia's voice is slower than usual. Nan lets the issue slide considering her body is so tired from her immune system fighting off her illness.

"Safin is missing."

"He probably just went for a walk. Probably jus' needed some water.", Aurelia says drowsily.

"He was supposed to be on watch for half the night. It looks like noon. Wouldn't he have waken us to switch?"

Aurelia pushes herself upright with her arms. "His pack is gone." Aurelia stares at the empty spot where she last saw Safin's stuff. You can feel the hurt in her voice when she finally says, "he left us."

Nan looks down at her hands and plays with her thumbs as the thought sinks in. A sort of anger rushes through her veins. It is obvious that a player as strong and smart as Safin knows that spending the game with a deathly ill girl and a younger tribute is a death sentence and that him leaving just makes the game easier for him to play out. But a mix of confusion and sadness sweeps through her mind as well, because even if it was just a day and a half, she knew Safin. He was a good heart, and if he had planned to get rid of them in the first place they would already be gone. He kept her underwater when the girl from twelve and the other two boys showed up by the river. He had promised with Aurelia to help her when they first got into alliance by her little rock den. It was weird to think he would just abandon them like that. And although the thought of him being gone saddened her, she took a look at her red-eyed district partner and knew that things would have to keep moving on.

**XxXxXxXx**

"It's been an hour, Ren."

"My hobbies include climbing trees, not burning them", Ren says with a goofy smile to his district partner. Three hours spent hunting and an hour just trying to get a fire going. Due to the frequent changes in the weather in the center of the arena, the two decided the start a small fire to cook their catches for the day and purify some water they've picked up by a stream. And before the careers or any other bloodthirsty tribute can come looking for them, they can head back to the center where they know it should be safe.

Shay grabs the drill they're using to start their fire and moves her hands fast around it trying to get enough friction for a fire. Nothing, again. "You do it!" She whines, "You're the smart one who made a fire in training."

"With steel wool and a battery", he laughs. "Not quite the same idea, Shay". The pair from seven had been a Capitol favorite. As much as the Capitol enjoyed the brutal killing and fear that usually shows in the arena, everyone wants to have a little happiness in their life. Ren and Shay were geniuses when it came to making people smile.

Of course, in the Hunger Games, no one is always happy.

_"Shhh", _Shay whispers while staring off into the oblivion behind Ren. Ren tilts his head to the side and slowly turns around. A piece of red hair is barely visible to his eyes. He instantly knows it's the girl from nine. He remembers her raising her spear at Shay in the bloodbath. _She's trouble._ Ren reaches for the axe resting next to his feet and firmly grasps it. It is a lot of work to pretend you are not scared he realizes. "I don't know how to approach her without her attacking us. She might be armed. I mean she's just watching us from a distance it looks like.", Shay says.

"Yeah, you can't really throw an axe with this much distance between us.", he agrees. "But we get any closer and she'll either flee or fight. Maybe we should just pack up and go to our tree in the circle. We still have some carrots left in the backpack I got in the cornucopia with the gloves."

The two agree and cautiously pack up their things and start to leave. It may have been better anyways, the fog was still lingering around the forest and the added darkness all around them made it not only extra eerie, but extra dangerous if other tributes like Daisy were to pop up. Shay's pigtails swung around as she turned this way and that to check her surroundings for the girl. Shay took Ren's hand that was not occupied by the axe. There was only so much fear that the two could bundle up inside themselves. The girl from nine struck everyone as a frightening character. Especially after her incident with the noose in her room and then the terrifying way she acted in the interviews.

The fog was getting thicker and thicker. Ren can imagine the gamemakers snickering at trying to make the task of getting back to the tree harder than it needed to be. They would hear branches snapping in all directions around them and even though it's probably just another gamemaker trick, Shay's small hand trembled inside Ren's larger one. Shay, with a certain shakiness in her voice, reassures Ren, "If we can't see her, who's to say she can even see us. Maybe we lost her, Ren."

Shay spoke too soon though, Daisy stumbles into view and for a split second the three are all frozen in place. It is clear that all of them were lost in the foggy mist and running into each other was never intended.

_"Fight or Flee_", Ren remembers. Daisy too shocked to think straight lunges toward Ren to knock the axe out of his hand. The two fall to the ground and Ren quickly flips Daisy onto her back. Almost instinctively, Ren's hands grasp Daisy's small throat and start to strangle her. Shay frantically searches through the fog for the axe in the meantime. The district nine girl, who used to this kind of beating, lifts her legs to her chest and kick Ren squarely in the chest. Knocking him off her and leaving him gasping for air.

Shay who has now found the axe stands in front of a still Daisy on the ground. She lifts the axe above her head and catches a look of apathy in Daisy's eyes. In the same second, she swings right in the center of her chest, then falls to the ground next to Ren in tears. Ren holds his broken down district partner and stares in disbelief at the buried axe in the girl from nine.

All too quickly, the pair from seven no longer see an axe as a tool to help them cut down the trees in their district, but a weapon built to kill.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now. I will be beginning to work on next chapter as soon as this is posted. I kind of missed writing about these characters. **

**Hopefully some of you are still alive and out there. And once again, I can't stress how bad I feel about leaving this story in the dust. **

**I don't think I will be giving up sponsor points this chapter because I doubt anyone will come back, but how about $200 for anyone who reviews just to see who's out there.**

**I would also like to apologize in advance for any spelling grammar mistakes, I'm not the most careful proofreader and I'm having trouble getting through to Microsoft Word on my computer so I don't have my handy-dandy spell check. Nor have I been in contact with my old beta reader... Oops. Hopefully Fanfiction's spell check will work fine!**

**Love, Fifi**


	32. Day V: Coughing Up Answers

**A/N: I told you I'd start writing the next chapter ASAP. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day V**

**~Coughing Up Answers~**

After the long day Ren and Shay had, sleep had seemed like a perfect escape. The tree they had befriended since the beginning of the games had swept them into a deep sleep among its branches. Possibly from their bodies being so tired from the anxiety of Daisy's death yesterday. The blaring instrumental of the Capitol's anthem was the only thing capable of waking them.

"Today is the day", Ren said a little excited and a little nervous. Then he wraps his arm around Shay who responds to his touch by leaning onto his side under his arm. "Let's hope the gamemakers bring us some matches or something so we can start a fire." Shay smiles at his playfulness, but the events from last night mixed with the anticipation of a second bloodbath leaves her quiet and detached.

"Yeah let's hope so.", she replies with the tiniest of smiles. "Do you know when it starts?"

"Noon. Just like the beginning of the games." Calls out another voice from the tree across from them. Safin from four steps out from under the cover of a branch and reveals himself to the district seven allies. "Let's hope we're the only one's who know about it or are around when it happens. If we're lucky Templesmith won't announce it to the others."

Shay and Ren blankly stare at their new neighbor. "How- How long have you been here?", Ren asks almost sounded astonished.

"I came by late in the evening around when the anthem was going on.", he replies. It occurred to Ren that him and Shay had missed the anthem last night. She fell asleep soon after they returned from their encounter with Daisy and even though he tried not to, he must have slipped under sleep's spell too. He tried to imagine Daisy's face in the sky that night and wondered if there had been others. He hadn't heard any cannons besides her's that night, but it could be possible that there were more. "I didn't even know you guys were here until an hour or so into arriving because you guys were so quiet and fast asleep.", Safin laughs.

Ren opens his mouth to ask of any other faces in the sky, but Shay interrupts, "Really? I'm surprised Ren's snoring didn't tip you off." Ren playfully punches her and she giggles.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't die of heat stroke. It was scorching last night and you guys were fully covered in outerwear.", Safin says, his eyebrows lifted.

"_Eh-_ you get used to the crazy weather in the circle.", the district seven girl shrugs with a smile. Ren stares at her somewhat taken aback. She was awfully hushed until Safin walked into the picture.

"Who all was in the sky last night? If you don't mind me asking.", Ren finally gets his question out into the open. He learns Daisy is the only one and for a while they chat about the lost tributes. Ren and Shay make sure to leave out the part that they were responsible for Daisy's death. They start talking about the day in training when the large group sat together at lunch. There were nine of them then. It strikes the three crazy how quickly they all split apart after building a bond. They know Ryan, Reed, and obviously crippled Jeret's cannon's went off early in the games. None of them had heard of where Toth had disappeared to, but Safin said he had been with Nan and Aurelia for a few days before he set off for the bloodbath.

From there the three discussed Safin's alliance with Nan and Aurelia and how Aurelia is in desperate need of a medicine which he is sure the Capitol will provide in the little banquet. "I never planned on going to the second bloodbath. In fact, my intention was to take Aurelia and Nan as far away as I could from it. Just in case others knew about it. But then Aurelia got the disease and I decided to split so I could retrieve the medicine. The Capitol could at least give the girl a fair chance in the games."

Ren scoffed at the idea of the Capitol being "fair". "How do you even know she has it? And how will you know where to find them?", Ren asks in disbelief of Safin's quest.

"There's only so many places you can go in this arena. You and I both know that.", he replies, referring to him and Ren's sneaking around in the training center and seeing the map of the arena. Ren's lips rearrange into a smile. Now that he's actually been in the games for a few days he wishes he could go back and give that gamemaker a better punch. One that would make up for being put into a game with 23 other kids ready to gut you alive. "Anyways, their not going to wander into the snow-capped mountains anytime soon without proper gear. And Aurelia knows better than to get near the beach since the careers set out camp there and she's not on good terms with them. That leaves the forest and the meadows."

_"The careers assembled their camp at the beach. Good to know.", _Ren said to himself.

"And you know she has the disease because?...", Shay asks still confused.

Safin takes in a deep breath and watches his feet swing over the tree branch he sits on. "Let's just I've had family history with it."

Ren and Shay catch on to where Safin is going with this. "Yeah, I get it. We've both experienced losing family back in seven.", Shay says dimly. Ren takes a moment and thinks of his father and the meopola and can't imagine watching someone in the games struggle with it. _Maybe the Auburn's and Kirro's are cursed._ Ren sits and takes in the idea that maybe the two families are plagued by death. Shay snaps him back into reality when she speaks back up, "but in the games, why would you risk your own life to save her. Wouldn't it just be easier to let her go?"

"It would be easier... But... There's a sort of family history there too, I guess you could say. And I'm not one to break a promise I made."

**XxXxXxXx**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nirvana had witnessed Luke coughing and wheezing for the past few hours in the coal mine and her worry was building up quickly. Even after living her whole life in the horrible air quality in twelve, Nirvana had been taking heavier breathes in the mines. The air was so thick and there were certain fumes that seemed to come and go that made you want to gag. Poor Lucas was never given the opportunity Nirvana had. His lungs weren't used to all the dust.

Luke took a big breath and replied, "I'm fine. I'll get used to it. I just want to know where this little tunnel will lead." The tunnels were dark and bland. There was nothing new or interesting about them. Just lamps in rows that seemed to go on forever. There were carts piled high with chunks of coal, but the gamemakers weren't gracious enough to leave tracks around the tunnels. No, riding a cart through the tunnels would be too easy. So the pair are usually left in silence throughout the tunnels just walking. Sometimes Lucas would try to match Nirvana's steps so he'd have something to occupy his mind. Luke abruptly bent over and let out a symphony of coughs that made his chest ache.

"Yeah, you sound just fine." Nirvana's sarcasm kind of bothered Luke in a way. He had a short fuse sometimes, and the anxiety of the games seemed to make it easy to blow up. While Luke pulled himself together, Nirvana bent down as well but to fix her gold anklet she brought as a token. She can't help but feel a pain her chest as well, but for her friends back home. "You got a family back in nine?" She needed something to get her mind off her own home.

"A grandfather and a sister."

"That's all I get?", Nirvana begins to laugh but it dies down after Luke doesn't smile back. "I've got a sister, too. And a brother... You don't realize how much you love them until you get here, huh?" Her voice begins to slow and become more like a mouse. What would Anthony think when he heard her say that? She questions if he even knew she still had some love for him as a brother. And if he still loved her like a sister. She looks down and watches her footsteps in silence thinking about home. She feels a warm grasp on her shoulder and sees Luke close by her side. He says quietly: "I miss them too."

**XxXxXxXx**

_I'm going to have a six-pack by the time the games are over. _Toth smirks as she drags the heavy logs. For a few minutes she worries that it's heavy because the wood is too dense and it won't float. She has to encourage herself several times that the wood is dry and it _will_ float. It wasn't all for nothing. She didn't spend the past three days building it, then dragging it through the brush and sand.

The sand was the worst. The wind made it look easy. It blew sand all around the desert (especially in Toth's eyes). But her feet would get buried under it and it was hard to move through. The same went for the raft. It would burrow into the sand and it would take all her strength to pull it through the grains.

When at last Toth sees the vast ocean her mind is put to rest. She is so close she can almost taste the salt on her lips. She had the luck of getting her first gift from a sponsor two days ago. A 7000 ml water bottle and a handful of iodine tablets. You can't imagine the pure joy on her face when the parachute dropped down for her. She had her first drops of water in three days. She couldn't wait to have this unlimited water source right at her feet.

Toth went on high alert when she saw the tents perked up on the other side of the shore. It was surely careers. She could only make up one though. Maybe the rest out hunting for tributes. If she could get into the water quickly it would be easy to get past her. The fact that she was facing another tribute 500 feet away from her in an open clearing didn't even faze her.

Yet somehow, Toth had an uneasy reason. She was about to enter a no-tribute zone where she would only be tormented by the gamemakers. And she would have no more decisions to make herself.

**XxXxXxXx**

Five days in and the careers have got one kill under their belt. Lexi made sure to remind Julian and Apollo of this constantly. "I've kept you alive for the past couple days haven't I?", Julian sneered, spit flying out of his mouth angrily, while walking towards Lexi with his knife. "Now if you behaved like a real woman, you'd keep your mouth shut." Lexi looks over to Ryan as if to ask if she can kill him on the spot. She's well done with the nonsense of being here. She just wants to kill something. Someone. She grins slightly at the thought of leaving the group and stumbling upon Julian and Apollo's prize kill- Aurelia. Imagining the feeling of killing her just to rub it into Julian and Apollo's faces makes her numb with pleasure.

Ten loud noises like thunder that burst through the arena stun the numbness out of Lexi's body. The faint image of little parachutes slowly come into view for all of the careers. They're falling faster than a normal one would and look like they're heading for the middle of the arena. They are not far from it, not at all, so they break into a sprint hoping that they're not the only tributes who saw them.

Shay, Ren, and Safin, who are already in the center of the arena, wait anxiously for the parachutes to fall. The image of fresh food, lots of water, sleeping bags, and the cure for Aurelia's illness is painted in all of their minds as their eager eyes watch the parachutes make their way to the earth. Ren sees the careers come into view, "we have company.", he says worried. "Shay, stay in the tree. It's not going to be safe anymore with them here." Shay objects at first, but the sparkling metal weapons in the career's hands makes her agree and disappear into the tree's brush.

Safin's eye catches the careers right after he sees a canister floating peacefully that has Aurelia's name printed on it. He starts climbing down the tree clumsily so he can get ready to grab it and run. He isn't going to want to have the company of the careers after Aurelia's little scheme.

About twenty feet from the ground, the parachutes on the canisters detach and they fall towards the ground at a rapid pace. They all shoot toward the pond and enter it with a large splash. Safin is the first to dive in, followed by Ren and then the four of the careers. The "pond" was deceiving from looks. Ren and Safin had witnessed its depth before but it was new to the careers. The pond measured 15 ft deep but it had a small perimeter so all of the tributes were cramped together. The careers took this chance to take a lunge at the district four and seven boys.

Safin, being from four, is in and out of the water in a matter of seconds. He has grabbed the canister he needs for Aurelia and two unlabeled ones. He throws one of the unlabeled up to Shay who catches it barely. Then he starts a mad dash out of the area.

Back in the water in almost the same instance, Lexi, Julian, and Apollo grab the remaining three canisters while Ren swims to the surface with four canisters in his arms.

Shay begins to make her way down from the tree to help her partner. She sees Ren emerge from the water, his arms full of goodies making her smile, even in the chaos going on. She looks away for a split second to make her way to the bottom of the tree without falling, then looks back towards the water to see Ren gone. Panick sets in and she runs toward the pond to see the soft outline of her love and Riley holding him down. She jumps in to help, but only to see blood flowing through the water. Through confusion she can't tell if it's from Ren or Riley and on impulse she kicks Riley in the head so he falls backward. Ren is given the chance to swim up and gasp for air, which he quickly takes. He is still clutching the canisters, not giving up what he waited for all this time in the past five days in the games. He makes his way onto the ground and holds the gaping wound on his side.

Shay is not a second behind him and just as she's about to make it out of the water, the pool goes ice-cold and the top freezes. Shay's leg is left stuck in the ice and she is unable to move. Just like her encounter with Zane on the first day in the arena. She screams knowing the careers are directly below her.

Safin, hearing her cry, stops in his tracks. He takes a short moment to think, but ultimately runs back to aid her. When he reaches her she is still stuck and the careers are still swimming underneath her, Apollo is near the top banging on the ice so he can get out. Safin stomps on the ice near her foot until enough is broken and she can be free. "Get Ren up somewhere high, where they can't see you!", Safin yells. Shay follows his orders and grabs Ren around the waist and drags him quickly to the nearby pine. Safin grabs the canisters he dropped to help and then sets off again.

Not soon after, the ice disappears. All of the careers hop out, trying to warm themselves quickly. But Julian, too torn by pride and anger forgets about warmth and sets out to pursue his quest to kill Aurelia. He bursts out of the water and catches up to the district four boy pinning him against a tree. "The girl. Where is she?!" Julian yells shivering with a knife on Safin's neck.

"I left her. She's as good as dead."

"And yet you still carry a canister for her?", Julian sneers. His arm is shaking, but strong. "I'll kill you district four! Tell me where she is!"

Safin takes a long pause for his heavy breathing then opens his mouth and says, "Sorry." With that, the knife slides into Safin's flesh making him wince. "I'd tell you if I could.", Safin says with a laugh pretending like the pain is nothing. Through anger, Julian stabs the district four boy dozens of times in the midst of a temper tantrum. Safin's cannon goes off in a matter of seconds with Aurelia's canister still in his hands.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Was that a cannon?"

"I'm not sure. I can't even tell what time of day it is in here.", Nirvana replies. The thought of others dying around her doesn't even scare Nirvana anymore. It's a good thing. Less people to fight. Luke engages in another serious coughing fit which makes Nirvana stop for him. "Start holding your shirt over your mouth like I told you. It will filter out at least some of the bad air."

"Just give me a minute to rest, okay. This isn't just coal dust it's worse.", Luke says angrily. Or at least he tries to, but is restricted from the dryness in his throat and mouth.

Nirvana sighs loudly, "You can't spend any more time here. The more time we spend here, the more crap is going into your lungs." She hands him their water bottle and lets him sit crouched over to get over the coughing fit. "I'm going to walk ahead a bit. Catch up when you're ready." Nirvana sees Luke do a slight nod so she makes her way down the winding tunnels. She feels a chill go down her spine and wonders if they're under the mountains now. Before Zane joined their group, she and Luke had ran into the snowy area. Without the gear for it, they turned back. But now, they may have no other choice but to go through.

She stands in place so Luke can catch up a little. She finds a little piece of coal she can kick around and occupy herself. "_Ughh."_, she growls, "Luke, c'mon!". The silence behind her worries her so she trots back to where he was earlier. "Lu-"

She finds Luke laying still on the ground. She falls to the ground and shakes him. He's stiff. "Luke!", she yells while looking for a pulse. There is none. The cannon for Lucas Des' Ray has gone off and his own district partner missed it due to the thick barrier between the real world and the underground.


End file.
